


This reminds me of when we were young

by orphan_account



Series: To Love Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, I'll be adding tags as I go so I won't spoil too much, Now I can add this as well - pregnancy, Reconciliation, Some angst, They love each other, but also humor, but it might take a while for them to figure it out, did i really forget to add from fuck buddies to relationship?, eventual fluff and romance, eventual friends with benefits, from old friends to best friends to friends with benefits, intersex lexa, it's gonna have a happy ending, no longer HS AU since they're 22 now, sequel to Can I see you?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years have passed since Lexa moved to England. Clarke was on a morning bus to medical school when she recognized someone she hasn't seen in a really long time. </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Clarke and Lexa have to relearn about each other and end up being fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the sequel to 'Can I see you?'. I believe we left things a little shaky at the end of that story. This one is going to have more angst, but only in few chapters. I'll make this story just as cute, funny and smutty as the previous one.  
> Spoiler: Lexa doesn't appear in the first chapter, but it's kind of funny and sets a background story about Clarke's current life.
> 
> I also apologize to everyone who felt betrayed and hurt by the end of the previous story. I know I could have taken that story into millions of directions but I guess I'm that writer that leaves at the cliffhanger. I am fixing it. I promise. 
> 
> ALSO: follow me on tumblr if you want and we can talk about this story or anything else http://writing-into-the-night.tumblr.com

Clarke was barely able to keep her eyes open as she climbed onto the bus and sat down. She always sat somewhere near the back so she couldn't hear the older passengers talking to the driver at the front. At 22 years old Clarke was now a medical student and she commuted to Arkadia University School of Medicine for an hour and fifteen minutes. Her parents offered her to pay for an on campus apartment but Clarke refused, preferring to stay in her hometown. The drive also gave her enough time to study, sometimes she even did homework on the bus home.

Raven graduated from Florida A&M University, studying mechanical engineering, and was now working at Army National Guard as construction equipment repairer. Raven especially loved the basic combat training. Octavia has been all the way in Connecticut on a sports scholarship, playing for the Huskies softball team and field hockey. She has been incredible and Clarke and Raven tried to fly there as often as possible to see her play for big games. But now Octavia was on her way to join USA Softball Women's National Team. After a while of tiptoeing around Bellamy's friend Lincoln she finally gathered enough courage and asked him out. He said yes and they have been together ever since – much to Bellamy's dismay, although he was glad that Lincoln was a great guy and not a jerk.

Clarke hasn't heard from Lexa since she left. Her mom called Luna a few times but suddenly her phone was disconnected. For a really long time Clarke was mad. She felt abandoned and her heart was broken. Lexa left without an apology, without a real goodbye. But eventually Clarke moved on, though she built up walls around her heart and she was never able to quite fully date. Not that she had time because medical school was hard and took up most of her time even if she was only two months in.

Clarke was half an hour away from university, her laptop opened as she just finished reading through the latest assigned chapters. Student's books were expensive and her parents might be rich but if something was available online, for free – even if it was illegal, Clarke didn't waste a moment before downloading it. The bus pulled to a stop, picking up new passengers. It was now 8:30 in the morning and her first class was at 9:35. Clarke looked up from her computer, a young boy with dirty blonde hair, oddly familiar. He grinned at the bus driver and walked towards the back of the bus where Clarke was. He sat on a seat that was in the same row as hers. Clarke frowned and then shrugged, leaning back and grabbing her phone.

**Princess Griffin  
[8:32 AM] I am in a need of a break.**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Reyes-Green  
[8:33 AM] Same. I'm hella tired**

Clarke laughed to herself.

**Princess Griffin  
[8:33 AM] I'm sure it has nothing to do with Anya keeping you up all night.**

Raven and Anya's relationship ended after Anya moved away to go to college, though they refused to acknowledge they were in an actual relationship in the first place, and Raven dated other people. That was until two years after Anya's graduation when they realized through the constant texting and calling each other that they couldn't be apart. They got engaged just a month ago and Clarke teased Raven by hyphenating their last names.

**Reyes-Green  
[8:35 AM] U just mad cause I'm having awesome sex**

Clarke couldn't deny that. It's been way too long since she went outside and found someone she was willing to sleep with. Her eyes glanced at the boy near her. He couldn't be older than 18 and he seemed so familiar. He had a bracelet around his left wrist. A rainbow one. One that seemed awfully familiar to… "Holy fuck," Clarke blurted out.

The boy raised his head, his eyes meeting Clarke's until they widened. "Clarke?"

"Aden?"

Aden grinned widely. His voice was now deeper, his face no longer childlike, his jaw sharp just like Lexa's. "That would be me, yeah," he said and laughed. "What are you doing here?" There was a slight hint of British accent that he most likely picked up by going to school in England for 6 years.

"I should be asking you that," Clarke said. "I thought you were in England."

"We moved back a week ago," Aden said, now frowning slightly.

"We?"

Aden nodded. "Lexa and I."

Clarke raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Your mom?"

Aden sighed, raising his feet to rest them against the back of the seat in front of him. "She died."

"Your mom? In England?" Clarke asked dumbly.

Aden nodded. "You haven't talked to my sister since we left, have you?" His voice wasn't laced with accusation like Clarke expected. It was a question asked with sadness.

"No. I was mad when you left and then when I finally calmed down, a few months later, your mom's phone was disconnected and that was it," Clarke admitted. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Aden said, knowing he couldn't say more than that. "So where are you going?"

Clarke smiled. School was a safe topic. "I'm attending med school at Arkadia School of Medicine. It's a bit of a ride but I don't mind. And what are you doing on a bus this early?"

"Polis University," Aden said proudly. "I got a full scholarship. Marine Science. Though, I'm really just going to sign some papers first."

"You were one of those smartass kids who skip grades, huh?" Clarke teased.

Aden shrugged, bashful smile on his face.

"What does Lexa study?" Clarke asked curiously.

Aden chewed on his bottom lip. "I shouldn't really tell you this because if Lexa finds out she's going to be mad, but she quit school after she graduated high school. After mom died there wasn't enough money to keep us both in school and the system there allowed us to stay in the apartment almost for free and Lexa had the custody over me."

 "I'm sorry," Clarke said. "About your dad and Luna and everything."

"It's cool," Aden said, dismissing it. "Lex promised me a belated 18th birthday party this weekend. We're going to an AirSoft arena and we're kind of lacking the entire team. You can join."

Clarke smiled at the thoughtfulness. "As much as I would love to, I think you should ask your sister first." She reached inside of her backpack, tearing off the corner of a paper in her notebook and scribbling down her number with a pen. "But here's my number if you're still in. I'm sure Raven and Anya would love to join. And maybe others as well."

Aden nodded, entering the number in his phone before he could lose the paper. He stood up, his bus station next. "It was great seeing you."

"You too, Aden," Clarke said. "You've grown into a handsome, young man."

Aden chuckled, shaking his head. "Bye."

"Bye," Clarke said, giving him a small wave as he left the bus. Clarke released a shaky breath. Ten more minutes until her station. She put her laptop in her backpack and grabbed her phone.

**Princess Griffin  
[8:55 AM] I just talked to Aden.**

Her text was sent to both Octavia and Raven.

**Best softball player in the world  
[8:57 AM] Aden? Do I know an Aden?**

**Reyes-Green  
[8:58 AM] The name sounds familiar but idk**

**Princess Griffin  
[8:59 AM] Aden Woods. Uhm hello, that's the only Aden I know as well.**

**Reyes-Green  
[9:00 AM] SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!!! ADEN??? I THOUGHT HE WAS IN ENGLAND WITH THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?**

Clarke rolled her eyes. Raven used the weirdest expressions. Shut the front door? Who even says that? And the love of Clarke's life? They were only 16. And Clarke has barely dated since then so how could she even know? The bus came to a stop and Clarke exited, taking a deep breath. She still had half an hour and going directly to class for molecular biology didn't seem as appealing as grabbing a cup of coffee first.

**Princess Griffin  
[9:08 AM] Raven we were 16. We never even said I love yous. She was gone by the end of the summer.**

**Reyes-Green  
[9:11 AM] Do I have to remind you that Anya n I met when I was 16?**

**Princess Griffin  
[9:13 AM] Yeah, yeah, you're happy and in love blah blah blah**

**Princess Griffin  
[9:16 AM] Sorry.. I'm bitter.. I truly am happy for you Rav**

Clarke bought a cup of coffee in a coffee stand near the entrance to her school and she drank it almost as if it was a tequila shot. After her thoughts cleared with the caffeine she walked inside and got ready for a tiring day of lessons. At least she didn't have to be in a lab. She had classes until 2pm and then she had Advanced Genetics until 4pm for extra credits. Her bus was at 4:30pm and sometimes Clarke went straight to bed after getting home or she stayed up till 2 in the morning.

Clarke made exactly two friends so far and even they couldn't be considered really close friends. A boy, Wells, that made awful jokes and knew answers to all of the questions. He was smart and not a bad conversationalist. Then there was a girl, Niylah. They talked once during lunch and now ate lunch together without really asking each other. Clarke considered her a friend even though their conversations were based on classes, hospitals and professors.

**Reyes-Green  
[9:32 AM] It's cool C. Have fun in school and don't text in class. ;) **

Clarke just found her seat when she received Raven's message and laughed.

**Princess Griffin  
[9:33 AM] Yes, ma'am. Serve well to this country, soldier.**

Although Raven wasn't quite completed with her training yet and was still in the base, Clarke knew that as a mechanic Raven would be quite safe in the war zone but she still worried. Not that she could be mad at Raven because the girl was so proud of herself for getting into the army and she practically aced the physical requirements.

Clarke saw the professor walk in and she leaned back in her chair, knowing this was going to be a long day. She pulled her laptop out of her backpack, placing it on the desk. She could see some students scrolling aimlessly through Facebook or Tumblr, a few had earphones plugged in and listened to Youtube or Spotify. A boy in the back was even watching Netflix. Clarke knew she should be paying attention but she also knew that the professor sent PowerPoint presentations for each lesson to their school e-mails. Clarke went on Facebook and typed in 'Lexa Woods'. Lexa was never a big part of Facebook, she only had friends added that she knew and Clarke hasn't been on her profile in years. There were a few new pictures, mostly tagged, her profile picture changed too. From what Clarke could tell her hair was still long, curly and dark and she has only gotten more attractive over the years. Clarke sighed, about to close the tab when a message popped up.

**Bellamy Blake  
Shouldn't you be in school? [THU 9:45AM]**

Clarke rolled her eyes because she was most certain Bellamy had to be at work.

**Clarke Griffin  
Shouldn't you be at work? [THU 9:45AM]**

Clarke watched the dots appear on her screen as Bellamy typed his reply. After a few years of taking night classes and working during the day Bellamy finally got his degree and was now teaching history and geography in high school. It made Clarke feel uncomfortably privileged as she watched Bellamy struggle with paying rent, supporting his sister and sick mother and also going to school.

**Bellamy Blake  
Touché. But it's my break hour. Before I pop an unexpected quiz. Love being a teacher. [THU 9:48AM]**

**Clarke Griffin  
I'm most certain that your students love you. Be nice to them. We were once bombed with unexpected quizzes too =( [THU 9:50AM]**

**Bellamy Blake  
I remember. Pay attention now future Doctor Griffin Jr. Get it? Cause your mom is the original Doctor Griffin. [THU 9:52AM]**

Clarke sometimes had no idea why she was still friends with the Blake's. Bellamy was nerdy and had the most awful jokes and Octavia was way too outdoorsy and Clarke still regretted all the hiking and camping trips she made her be a part of.

**Clarke Griffin  
Byeee [THU 9:56AM]**

Clarke opened up a new Word document and decided to at least take notes since she was already in class. She only ever used the notebook to sketch or doodle in it. Although for a few moments she wanted to study art instead, her mom didn't want her to be a starved artist and Clarke wasn't sure if she was willing to draw, create only what she was told. She was a free spirit and she couldn't draw a good 3D chair for shit, no matter how great she was at drawing everything else.

"Hi," a gentle, timid voice reached Clarke's ears.

Clarke raised her eyebrows and moved her head in the direction of the voice. "Hi."

"I'm Maya," the girl said nervously. "Do you maybe have a pen I could borrow? Mine stopped writing and I don't think he's anywhere near done," the girl explained.

Clarke noticed the laptop but she knew some students still preferred writing down the notes because it also helped mesmerizing it earlier. "Sure," she said. She reached inside her bag and took out her notebook and pencil case.

"You draw?" Maya asked, surprised.

Clarke nodded. "It's just for fun, really." Clarke frowned when she noticed her pen wasn't in the pencil case and then saw the lump in the notebook. She opened it up, revealing one of her sketches and passing the pen to Maya. "There you go."

"Thank you," Maya said, genuinely relieved. "She looks really pretty, whoever that is."

Clarke looked down at the sketch. She found an old picture of Lexa in her drawer a few months ago and decided to draw her. It was done with nothing but a black pen and while Clarke thought it still needed some extra touches it wasn't too bad looking. She managed a small smile. "Thank you."

Maya went back to taking notes and Clarke went back to typing on her computer. The guy that was watching Netflix was now asleep, slouching over the desk and Clarke wondered if he was going to pass the class. She's seen him around and he always seemed to be sleeping or watching movies. Clarke shook her head, forcing herself to focus.

At lunch time Clarke never went far from school. She wasn't familiar with the campus yet and was nervous about getting lost. Clarke usually went to the library after buying a sandwich and either talked to Raven, Octavia or her parents. She took a seat near the wall and plugged in her laptop, letting it charge.

"Mind if I join?"

It was Wells. He was holding a sandwich too.

Clarke nodded. "Go ahead. Not a big fan of Florida?"

"I'm from Seattle and the only way I know around here is from my dorm and to school," Wells said.

Clarke laughed, nodding. She looked at her backpack and grabbed her notebook, suddenly feeling like sketching. "You don't mind if I draw, do you? I get quiet and some people are bothered."

"No, no, it's fine," Wells said. "What will you draw anyway?"

Clarke wasn't sure just yet. All she knew was that her hand was itching so she grabbed a pencil. "I'll figure it out as I go," she answered honestly. The image of Aden on the bus, leaning his feet on a seat in front of him was still embedded in her brain and she drew. The sketch was done a lot quicker than she anticipated and when she glanced at the clock she realized she still had half an hour of lunch left.

"So, uh, younger boys is your type?"

And then Clarke laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh god no. This is my best friend's younger brother." Wells raised his eyebrows. "I know it, uh, seems weird but I saw him today after 6 years and I guess I just needed to draw him."

"And your best friend?" Wells asked.

"I haven't spoken to her yet," Clarke admitted. She looked at her sandwich, not feeling hungry anymore but she also knew she needed to energy. So she forced herself to eat it. "What about your friends?"

"Most of them stayed in Seattle," Wells said. "None of them were interested in med school."

Clarke nodded. "Who really wants to spend 13 extra years studying though? We, med students, are just really competitive."

Wells chuckled. "I agree. Why go to med school if you could study art?"

"I'm not good at art when I'm told what I have to do," Clarke admitted. "And my mom is a surgeon so I guess I already know what to expect and it doesn't hurt that she's already went through this."

"Understandable," Wells agreed.

They chatted for a while until Clarke unplugged her laptop and placed everything in the backpack. They parted their ways, their schedules different after lunch, and Clarke found her class. She had cancer biology before her advanced class and then she was done for the day. Which was honestly easier said than done.

When Clarke stumbled out of the bus, which arrived late, at almost 6 pm she was tired and hungry. Clarke moved out of her family home in the second year of college after she got enough money from working at the gas station. It was almost disgusting, washing other people's cars for money but older men tipped very well. Now Clarke only worked on weekends as a clinical assistant, thanks to her mom. Which mostly meant she was scheduling, registering patients, entering files into the computers and also answering phone calls. Sometimes Clarke was allowed to assist during examinations, mostly measuring, weighing and taking blood pressure. It had little to do with medicine but they paid relatively well. Clarke unlocked her apartment, hitting the lights on and sighing in relief when a smell of homemade meal invaded her senses. Her mom must have dropped by and brought dinner and Clarke was eternally grateful. She ate spaghetti and meatballs as if she was in a race, changed her clothes and then walked into her art studio. It was originally a two bedroom apartment but Clarke converted it into a one bedroom and one art studio. It kept the mess in one place. Her phone vibrated, signalizing a message.

**Unknown number  
[6:18PM] You and your friends are welcome to my birthday party. Battalion – AirSoft Arena at 2pm on Saturday. This is Aden btw :D**

Clarke sat down in front of a canvas and knew exactly what she wanted to do. She painted Aden, exactly the way she sketched him. She knew Aden probably didn't need a painting of himself but it was the best Clarke could do. When Clarke was finished, which was much later, she was satisfied with the outcome and sighed to herself. Paint was all over her hands, smudged on her cheeks and some even got in her hair. But she grabbed her phone and decided to reply anyway.

**Clarke  
[9:42PM] I'll be very happy to come. Happy belated birthday Aden xoxo**

And then Clarke clicked on the group chat messages.

**Princess Griffin  
[9:44PM] We have a situation. It's called Woods and we're meeting them this Saturday at 2pm at that airsoft arena. Anya, Lincoln, Bell and Murphy are all welcomed.**

Immediately texts came flying from Raven.

**Reyes-Green  
[9:44PM] HOLY FUCK HOW DID THIS HAPPEN**

**Reyes-Green  
[9:45PM] I'M HONESTLY SHOCKED CLARKEY**

**Reyes-Green  
[9:45PM] WHAT HAPPENED TO 'FUCK WOODS I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE HER AGAIN'**

**Reyes-Green  
[9:46PM] I STILL THINK YOU'RE SOULMATES THOUGH SO WAY TO GO GRIFFIN. I HOPE YOU GET LAID**

**Reyes-Green  
[9:48PM] Hi, this is Anya, ignore Raven. We will be very happy to join you. Raven is in shock right now. She once told me she stopped believing in true love when you and Lexa broke up. I think some of her faith in humanity has been restored.**

Clarke laughed. Of course Raven was going to freak out and Anya would go all diplomatic, apologizing for Raven and accepting the invitation.

**Princess Griffin  
[9:49PM] Thank you Anya.  <3**

**Reyes-Green  
[9:49PM] Don't go hearting my woman, Griffin. **

**Best softball player in the world  
[9:52PM] Wait, what did I miss? We had a late night practice. I kicked ass.**

**Best softball player in the world  
[9:54PM] I guess we're going to chaperone this date for you Griffs. But don't be expecting more. Bellamy is excited and Lincoln promised to take it easy.**

**Princess Griffin  
[9:58PM] It's a birthday party for an 18 year old, guys. We're going to be shooting each other. I think that's the opposite of a date. **

**Reyes-Green  
[10:00PM] Let's not forget about my combat skills. I'm literally trained to kill.**

**Princess Griffin  
[10:00PM] You're a mechanic Raven**

**Reyes-Green  
[10:02PM] Mechanic with a license to kill!**

Clarke snorted, rolling her eyes. Her friends were the weirdest but a part of her was really looking forward to the weekend. It was almost the end Thursday which meant she only had a day and a half to emotionally prepare to face Lexa again. It was both terrifying and exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden might have lied to both Clarke and Lexa. The girls experience an awkward, sort of emotional reunion and manage to have a short talk after getting shot during airsoft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably make this weekly updates. At least until I start university, because afterwards all hell will break loose. Yes, we all wish I could write fast enough to update more than once a week, but I enjoy keeping you in suspense.
> 
> Also, I just started Stranger Things and it makes me so emotional. I love Eleven and the acting is brilliant. Makes it hard to believe that they're just kids.

Saturday rolled around much quicker than Clarke would have preferred. She has been stressed about seeing Lexa again and she knew bringing her friends with her had the potential to turn into an embarrassing disaster. Raven knew way too many drunk stories. Clarke has gift wrapped the canvas on which she painted Aden and she decided to give it as a birthday present along with a box of chocolates. She wasn't even sure if Aden liked chocolate but she didn't have time to get him anything else.

Clarke was wearing black tights, black tank top and a red flannel. She has changed a lot over the past few years. She had no time to work out anymore, technically a lie, but Clarke would rather spend time studying or watching bad TV shows, so her stomach wasn't as flat as it used to be, her arms weren't as strong and maybe her face looked different than it did six years. It didn't bother Clarke but she wondered if Lexa would notice. Clarke put on her boots with a slight heel. They were comfortable and gave her some extra height.

They were meeting at two which meant Clarke had to leave around one. She had a few minutes left and she was anxious.

**Princess Griffin  
[12:57PM] I'm gonna throw up**

Raven's reply was almost immediate, as if she knew Clarke was going to have a hard time.

**Reyes-Green  
[12:57PM] No you won't.**

**Reyes-Green  
[12:57PM] You're gonna be fine.**

**Princess Griffin  
[12:58PM] What if she's completely different? She was my best friend for 10 years.**

**Reyes-Green  
[12:59PM] And also the love of your life. Look, it's gonna be fine. You don't have to talk. We're all gonna be there to interrupt if it goes wrong.**

Clarke was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to make herself feel more at ease. She shook her head, realizing it was best to just get it over with. Worst case scenario, everything stays the same.

**Princess Griffin  
[1:02PM] I guess… I gotta go. See you there and don't be late.**

Clarke carried the painting to her car, securing it with the seatbelt to make sure it doesn't tip over. She took a deep breath, mentally went through all the chores she has done to make sure she didn't leave the stove on or her iron plugged in the electricity. Clarke locked the door, returned to her car and immediately connected her phone with the speakers so she could listen to the music she enjoyed. Clarke sang quietly and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel until she got to the parking lot of the location. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and turned off the car.

"Take a deep breath," Clarke told herself, inhaling sharply and counting to seven, "exhale," she continued, breathing out shakily. "Repeat," she muttered, feeling her lungs expand and then releasing her breath. She pulled down the sun visor, checking herself in the vanity mirror and quickly fixing her hair before pushing it back up. She exited the car and grabbed the wrapped canvas from the backseat.

Clarke heard a chuckle and sighed. "Help me instead of laughing, asshole."

Raven laughed even harder. "Jesus, you're cranky," she muttered and walked closer to struggling Clarke, grunting when the heavy object was practically thrown into her arms. "What is this?"

"A birthday present," Clarke said and locked her hair. "Hi Anya."

Anya nodded in acknowledgement.

"You look less nervous than I thought," Raven pointed out and followed Clarke inside.

"Please, I feel like I'm about to puke," Clarke admitted. "I just haven't seen her yet, so I'm suppressing those feelings."

Octavia walked in with Lincoln, rubbing her forehead as Bellamy and John followed them, obviously arguing about something.

"I just don't understand why you feel the need to have pineapple on the entire pizza," Bellamy said, nearly whining. "You know I hate it. Just order a pizza that has pineapple on your half only."

John groaned. "But then it doesn't taste the same," he complained. "If the pineapple is only on my side then there's too much of it."

"Well, I hate pineapple," Bellamy stated, clenching his jaw.

And then John smirked. "That's not what you said last night."

Clarke groaned. "You guys are going to embarrass me. I can't believe you're looking into adoption and still argue about this." Pineapple on pizza has been the biggest argument Bellamy and his boyfriend has ever shared. And it's been happening since the beginning of their relationship.

"Our kid won't eat pineapple," Bellamy said, sending a glare at John who only rolled his eyes.

Octavia sighed. "I'm getting a headache just listening to you two," she said under her breath as Lincoln smiled and rubbed her back.

Clarke's eyes nervously shifted when she heard the door open once again and then she had to remind herself to breathe. Aden noticed her and his eyes widened and he glanced guilty at Lexa, who was oblivious to their surroundings. And in that moment Clarke knew that Lexa had no idea who Aden invited.

"I just don't understand why you want to do this airsoft thing when you know we don't have the team," Lexa said, eyes glued on the linoleum floor.

Aden chuckled nervously. "I think we do."

For the first time since walking in Lexa looked up, eyes scanning the lobby until she froze, spotting familiar faces sitting and… waiting? "Aden," Lexa said harshly. "What did you do?"

"I saw her on the bus and we talked. You did promise me a birthday present and I want to do this. And because we don't have a team, I invited them," Aden spoke, motioning towards the group with his head.

"We'll talk about this later," Lexa ordered.

With a heavy sigh Aden nodded and walked towards the people he knew since he was little. "Hi," he said, waving.

Raven laughed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. "You're not little anymore. You're practically a man."

Aden blushed, trying to squirm his way out of the hug before Octavia hugged him, Anya ruffled his hair, Bellamy punched him in the shoulder and John curtly nodded. Clarke stepped closer, offering him a gift. "You didn't have to," Aden said.

"I, uhm, it's a painting. And you probably don't need it, but it's the best I could do. And chocolate. If you want it," Clarke had a hard time letting those words out of her mouth because she could feel Lexa's eyes on her.

Aden grinned. "Thanks." He accepted the gift and shoved it into Lexa's arms before Clarke pulled him into a tight hug. "Ugh, I can't breathe," he complained.

Clarke laughed, taking a step backwards. "Welcome home," she said softly, suddenly feeling the tears blur her vision but she blinked them away before her eyes moved to Lexa.

Lexa, who stood there in black ripped skinny jeans and a long light grey button-down shirt. Lexa, who looked at her with guilt and surprise and a little bit of shock. Lexa, who opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Raven and Octavia looked at each other, both rolling their eyes and deciding to step in. "Well, well, would you look at that," Raven said, laughing when Lexa's eyes immediately moved from Clarke to her. "Lexa Woods is back. Don't we get a hug?"

Lexa was frozen, unable to move until Aden gently shoved her. What Lexa didn't expect was a group hug from people who she previously considered friends. People that she hasn't seen or hugged in six years. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment until she heard sniffles and everyone backed away.

Clarke quickly turned around, facing the wall and trying to brush all of her tears away as quickly as possible but they were always replaced by new ones. She felt two hands on her shoulders gently turning her around before she was enveloped into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Lexa whispered into Clarke's hair. She didn't know what else to say and she knew nothing could fix it.

Clarke nodded. "It's fine," she croaked out.

"It's not," Lexa responded and pulled away, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I, uhm, I like your hair," she murmured.

Clarke managed a small smile and looked down at her pink dyed hair tips. "Thanks. I, uh, like your hair too." Though Lexa's hair was still the same color, just longer and pulled back into tight braids.

Aden saw an instructor walking towards them and grinned. "Lex, look. It's our turn now."

After paying the instructor, Ryan, explained them the basics of airsoft, made sure that Aden's birthday present was safely stored and then took them into a changing room. They had to put on protection clothes.

"We need to divide into teams," Raven said, eying the airsoft riffle in a pile of other weapons.

"I'm with Raven," Clarke said, knowing that her combat skills could be useful. "And I'll take Lincoln and Bell."

Lexa looked around. Aden, John, Anya, Octavia and her. "We have one player more," she stated.

Raven shrugged. "I'm worth two players," she teased and blew Anya a kiss. "See you out there, boo."

Clarke noticed Lexa's surprised look but she decided they would talk later. Maybe. She wasn't sure if she was right to talk just yet. They each got their weapons, Raven grabbing the riffle. Clarke grabbed a pistol and shrugged. "You sure, Bell?" Clarke asked, Bellamy grabbing one of the bigger guns.

Bellamy shrugged. "I can handle it."

Clarke laughed. "Okay, nerd."

Lincoln was on the police force and with Raven on the National Guard they were easily at advantages, even with one player short. Raven and Lincoln came up with a combat tactic and Clarke and Bellamy trusted them. Raven had Clarke's back and Lincoln was watching was base and Bellamy while also infiltrating the large polygon.

Clarke has found her position behind one of the walls and was patiently waiting for any further instructions. There was running and a few shots heard. "Missed it," Lincoln called out from wherever he was. Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief and moved around the wall, finding another one. A shot was heard.

"Sorry, not sorry!" John yelled.

Bellamy groaned and removed himself from the polygon, going back to the changing room to wait for another game.

Raven noticed John approaching and shot twice, laughing when John pretended to fall on the ground. "Gotcha," she said.

Clarke took it as a cue and moved again, hands gripping tightly onto the small gun. She came to a stop, crutching down and scanning the area through a small crack in the wall. Her goal was to get into their base. She stood up, gun in her hands held chest level. She froze, her eyes meeting Lexa's who was so near her. One shot and Clarke could be out of the game. But Lexa was frozen, her eyes wide and her own gun pointed towards Clarke. Eventually Lexa lowered her weapon and then a shot came in her direction.

"Sorry Lexa," Raven yelled, appearing from behind Lexa. "But game must go on."

Lexa nodded, not the slightest sorry. In an attempt to avenge Lexa's death a round of shots flew in Raven's direction but she managed to dodge them. Instead, one hit Clarke.

Anya was grinning. "Sorry Griffin, but you're out. It was either you or Raven and you know I hate sleeping on the couch."

Clarke turned around towards the exit, Lexa following behind her. They entered the changing room and momentarily took off their face masks.

"Everyone else still out there?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke nodded and took a seat on one of the benches. Lexa sat down on the same one but kept plenty of space between them.

Bellamy nudged John who rolled his eyes and then turned his attention towards them. "We are thirsty and will get something to drink. Do you want anything?" he asked loudly, letting Clarke know they rehearsed this.

"Thanks," Clarke said, shaking her head.

"No, thank you," was Lexa's politer answer.

They sat there awkwardly, Clarke folding her hands beneath her thighs as she swung her legs. She cleared her throat. "How was Engl-" she tried to ask but Lexa spoke at the exact same time.

"Thanks for getting Aden a pre-"

They both laughed nervously. Lexa gestured towards Clarke. "You first."

Clarke wanted to say the same to Lexa but knew that it could go on for hours and it was already awkward enough. "How was England?" she asked, not letting Lexa know that Aden already told her some things.

Lexa shrugged. "It was pretty bad for a while. New home, new school, new weather. It's true what they say. It's cold and grey and rainy. But we managed."

Clarke nodded. "And school?" she asked even though she knew the answer. She just really wanted to hear it from Lexa's lips.

Lexa tensed. "I finished high school. You?"

"I'm in med school," Clarke replied after she realized Lexa wasn't going to tell her what happened just yet. "It keeps me busy."

"Why not art?" Lexa asked.

"Because as much as I love it, I could never draw or paint what they tell me to. And I realized that I could never sell my own art. It has too much of sentimental value," Clarke explained.

"Understandable," Lexa agreed. Awkward silence followed and Lexa sighed. "Thanks for getting Aden a present. It's his eighteenth birthday and he's been so excited to be back. I couldn't offer him much."

"He's a great kid."

Lexa nodded. "And bright too."

Clarke had to agree. "Raven's a mechanic at the Army National Guard," she blurted out. "It's why she was so cocky before. O is playing for Women's Softball Team. She's great. She's gone a lot but she loves it. She has a game next week, you should come with us to watch it," Clarke started talking about her friends at a fast pace and Lexa took in every word, "and Bellamy, he's a history and geography teacher in high school. I'm pretty sure he has his own fan club there. And he's looking into adoption, with John. Oh! And Raven and Anya got engaged. They're taking their time to plan the wedding though." Clarke realized she was rambling and blushed. "Sorry, that was a lot of information."

Lexa smiled. "I don't mind. I'm glad you're doing okay. All of you."

Clarke nodded. She wanted to talk about that moment when Lexa ran away from her house and by the time Clarke gathered enough courage to talk to her about the move the house was empty. But the door to the room opened and everyone walked in.

"I shot Raven!" Aden said enthusiastically.

Raven huffed. "Only because I let you. Besides, we still won. Linc got into the base."

Aden shrugged. "I still got you."

"Want to play more?" Octavia asked.

"Don't they have that bomb mode?" Anya asked. "Where one team has to plant a bomb and the other has to defuse it?"

Aden nodded. "They do. We should do that. Is that okay Lex?"

"It is your birthday party," Lexa said. "You make final decisions."

Aden grinned, tugging Raven with him. "You're on my team then. I'm exchanging Lexa for Raven," he announced to everyone, even Bellamy and John who have now returned.

"Hey, that's not what I meant," Lexa protested.

"You said I make final decisions," Aden reminded her.

Raven nodded. "You did say that."

And that was how Clarke and Lexa ended up side by side, trembling hands as they were defusing the bomb. Lincoln and Bellamy were guarding them, every once in a while a shot came in their direction.

"One minute left," Bellamy reminded.

"I can read, asshole," Clarke said, growing even more anxious. It didn't help that Lexa was practically breathing down her neck. They were at the last stage of defusing the bomb and Clarke just had to clip a wire but she forgot which one.

Lexa couldn't remember either. During instructions she was too focused on Clarke and the fact that they were meeting again. "White?" she offered, her voice shaky.

Clarke sighed as the countdown continued, seconds away before the game would be over. So Clarke took the risk and cut down the white wire. Her eyes widened as the red numbers flashed a few times before it all froze, stopping at fifteen seconds left to spare. Clarke grinned. "We won!"

"Yes, suckers," Bellamy screamed. "Good job." He raised his arm and Lexa, after staring at it for a few seconds, finally hit her hand against his.

Clarke grinned, searching for Raven. "Now you wish you were on my team!"

Raven flipped her off.

"Can we get pizza now?" Aden asked, eyes moving between everyone.

"Sorry kid," Octavia said. "It's date night for me and Lincoln, so we won't be able to join."

Raven smirked. "Anya and I have plans too."

"No, we don't?" Anya questioned but then Raven elbowed her in the ribs and she yelped. "Or apparently we do."

"I have papers to grade," Bellamy admitted. "And this one," he continued, pointing at John, "is making us dinner."

Clarke glared at them. "Really? You all have plans on a Saturday? One would almost think that you're backing out because you want me alone with Lexa."

Lexa stayed silence, the feeling of guilt consuming her once again.

Raven grabbed Clarke by her arm. "You've always told me you wanted to know why she left without a real goodbye," she spoke quietly, glancing at Lexa before focusing back on Clarke. "Now it's your chance."

Clarke sighed. "I don't know what to say. She doesn't want to say anything. I've tried in the locker room."

"She was your best friend," Raven reminded her. "Maybe she needs more time. Try. And if it doesn't work out, call me."

Clarke nodded. "Fine. But you owe me."

The group returned to the changing room, putting the weapons away and removing their protection and masks. The instructor has returned and asked them about their time in the arena. Aden smiled when he received a coupon for the next game.

They said their goodbyes, couples leaving together, until Clarke, Lexa and Aden were left alone in the parking lot.

"I'm just going to put this in the car. It's quite heavy," Aden said, looking down at the canvas. He hasn't unwrapped it yet but he was sure he was going to like it. He put it in the cheap car that Lexa bought for them and sighed in relief.

Clarke was kicking the small stones with the tip of her boot. "Uh, what pizza place?"

"There's one ten minutes away," Aden answered. "And I'm starving."

"I'll follow you with my car," Clarke said.

They sat in the cars and drove to the pizzeria. It was a simple one, but the smell of freshly made pizzas was mouth-watering, even before they entered.

Dinner was laced with awkwardness, Aden doing most of the talking and Clarke was grateful he was still the bubbly boy she once knew. It bothered her that Lexa wasn't talking much but Clarke decided to offer support and give her space and see what happens. She really did miss her best friend and a part of her was still angry, mostly at herself for not begging Lexa to stay or to at least get a proper goodbye.

Clarke looked at her phone. She had some studying to do and she had work in the morning. Even though it was Sunday and only for four hours. "I have to go. But I had fun. And uh, Aden has my number so either of you can text or call." And then Clarke's eyes widened as she continued, "oh and Octavia's game! It's on Friday. It's a two hour drive from here but Raven and I promised not to miss any. You can join. And Aden of course."

"Softball?" Aden guessed.

Clarke nodded, smiling at him before looking back at Lexa as she waited for an answer.

"You do have Friday off," Aden said, reminding Lexa who shot him a quick glare.

"And you have classes," Lexa said.

Aden shrugged. "Only till 12. Please," he begged quietly. For so long it was just the two of them, a friend here and there but never sticking around for too long.

Lexa sighed. "Okay. What time's the game?"

"It starts at six-thirty," Clarke said. "So we should leave at four. Raven and I usually drive together. You can ride with us."

Lexa wanted to say that they would take their own car but she knew the gas would be expensive. And maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Aden would be with her. So she nodded. "Okay," she agreed softly.

Clarke smiled widely. "I'll text Aden the details or you can call if you have any questions. And my parents, they would be really excited to see you again. Whenever you're ready, their address is still the same."

They didn't hug. Clarke ruffled Aden's hair and nodded at Lexa. She left the pizzeria, releasing a long breath as soon as she was out and feeling her tense shoulders relax. Maybe, just maybe, they could all get to know each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is terrible at keeping secrets and eventually Abby and Jake found out the Woods's are back. She invites them over for lunch and it doesn't end as badly as it could. Afterwards they attend Octavia's game and then gossip in a near café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being way longer than anticipated. I hope it doesn't drag or get boring. But I shall let you be the judge of that.
> 
> Also, except updates during the weekends. If not on Saturday, they will come on Sunday.

A week went by that Clarke spent most of it in school, or in the library studying. It was October's finals week and when Thursday rolled around she didn't even go home, instead she crashed at her parents' house, sleeping in her old bedroom. There were no exams on Friday which left Clarke free to sleep in and relax for the first time. She realized that medical school wasn't as bad and that while most of her time was spent commuting, at school and studying she enjoyed learning about things she was already mostly familiar with.

"Finally someone decided to get up," Abby teased and glanced at the clock. It was nearing twelve am but she wasn't angry.

Clarke shrugged. "Finals week. But you probably don't remember."

Abby gasped, feigning hurt. "Jake, did you hear that? She called me old."

Jake grinned at Clarke. "Now, personally I didn't hear those words coming from our daughter's mouth, but if the shoe fits."

Abby grabbed a towel and smacked Jake with it making Clarke laugh. Her parents were still silly just as before. "O has a game tonight," Clarke reminded them. "We're leaving around four."

"We?" Jake asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Since Clarke has graduated from college her dad was around a lot more.

"Me and Raven," Clarke said, though her voice shook and she knew they would catch her lie.

"And?" Jake dragged out, fishing for other names.

Clarke sighed. She knew her parents just wanted her to be happy and her mom even set her up with a girl over a year ago that was otherwise nice, but Clarke wasn't interested. "And no one."

"Are you dating them?" Abby asked excitedly.

"No!"

"Then why won't you tell us?" Jake probed even further.

Clarke huffed. "Because. You're going to freak out and it's going to get weird and I'm still trying to get comfortable with the idea of them being back." Abby and Jake were both staring at her, mouth agape and confused. Clarke bit down on her bottom lip, contemplating whether she should tell them or not. "Lexa and Aden," she blurted out.

They continued to stare at her.

"Woods? They used to live a block away. I dated Lexa. Ring any bells?"

"I just… We just weren't sure if we heard you correctly," Abby said, softer this time because she knew Lexa was a touchy subject. "So they're back? How come? Since when?"

Clarke sat down on a stool, realizing this was going to take a while. "I saw Aden a week ago on a bus. We went out on Saturday to play airsoft and Lexa was there. We didn't talk much. And it was really awkward. But they're back. Aden's studying marine biology at Polis."

"Invite them for lunch," Abby said eagerly and clapped her hands together, obviously proud of the sudden idea.

"Mom!"

"What?"

Clarke groaned. "It's weird. And awkward. And I don't know if they want to come over."

"Send a text," Abby offered. "They can say no, we won't be offended. Just try. For us."

Clarke hated the guilt trip her mom was doing. For her parents. She sighed and picked up her phone and selecting Aden's name. She stared at it for few long minutes before her fingers finally moved over the keyboard.

**Clarke  
[12:05pm] Hi, so I somehow accidentally told my parents that we're going to Octavia's game together and they want you and Lexa to come over. It's okay to say no. Don't feel forced. Just a heads up. Sometime around 2pm would be good.**

She nervously drummed her fingers on the counter until her phone vibrated. Clarke closed her eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them. Her hands were shaky when she picked up the phone.

**Aden  
[12:16pm] Ok. Lexa says we can be there at 1:50.**

Clarke kept staring at her phone, wondering if she saw the reply correctly. Shit. They were coming over. Jake peaked over Clarke's shoulder and then patted her head. "See, they're coming over. It's going to be fine."

Except Clarke didn't know that and now she had to change out of her pajamas and make herself look like less of a mess. She left the kitchen in a rush without eating breakfast and ran up the stairs.

Jake and Abby looked at each other and shrugged.

Clarke brushed her teeth and hair, tugging on the few tangles without a care, before glaring at her closet. She probably wouldn't have time to change again later so she needed to dress into something comfortable but also appealing. Dark grey skinny jeans and a baseball tee for now would have to do.

"You haven't eaten before," Abby reminded her.

Clarke sighed. "Don't either of you have work today?"

"No," they replied simultaneously.

Clarke opted to just drink something instead and would eat at the so called lunch. As the time neared though, she grew more anxious and nauseous. Her previously empty stomach was suddenly filled with nervous butterflies. Clarke had them before. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

At one-fifty exactly the doorbell rang and Clarke needed to take a few deep breaths before moving towards the door. Her throat was completely dry and she only managed a weak "hi".

Aden grinned, a beer six pack in his hand. "Lexa bought it," he added.

Clarke was surprised at the half hug Aden gave her but smiled. "Thanks." She accepted the beer and looked at Lexa who looked as equally nervous. "Hey."

"Hey," Lexa echoed. "I didn't bring anything. He stole my distraction idea."

"It's okay. Come inside." Clarke closed the door behind them and jumped when her parents were suddenly standing in front of them, looking expectantly at everyone.

Aden was hugged first, Abby nearly squeezing the life out of the boy. Jake settled on a side hug and a pat on the back. "Such a handsome young man," Abby cooed and pulled him in for another hug. But eventually they parted and Abby's eyes drifted to Lexa. She opened her arms, letting Lexa made the decision for herself.

And Lexa did. She stepped closer, nearly collapsing in the other woman's arms. She hasn't felt a mother's touch in five years and this house always felt a lot like home. These people used to feel a lot like home.

"Oh, I'm sorry for crying," Abby apologized and wiped her damp cheeks. "It's been so long. You look beautiful. Both of you. Don’t be strangers, come on. We prepared something light to snack on."

They settled around the dining table, Clarke opening a beer for herself and taking big gulps that would hopefully make her relax. Lexa was drinking water and Aden was satisfied with orange juice. The silence was tense, Clarke uncomfortably staring at the table cloth, even though there was food in front of them.

"So, uh, where's your mom?" Jake asked, hoping to ease some of it.

The siblings looked at each other. "She killed herself," Aden blurted out. The topic wasn't nearly as hard for him to talk about as it was for Lexa. She was the one that ended up with responsibilities and had to make personal sacrifices.

Lexa roughly kicked Aden, making him yelp, at the same that Clarke loudly dropped her fork. The noise of the fork hitting the floor startled everyone and then a chair moved before Clarke bolted away from the dining table.

"Aden," Lexa growled.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

Jake and Abby were speechless. But then Jake stood up, willing to follow Clarke who was obviously in distress. "I should go check on her."

Lexa shook her head. "I'll go." After a few seconds of staring intensely into each other's eyes Jake nodded. Lexa walked down the familiar hall and to the back of the house. She pushed the sliding door to the side and stepped outside. Clarke was sitting on the steps, facing the empty pool. Lexa noticed that the tree they used to climb on was cut down. She sat down as well, keeping some distance between them. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Clarke shook her head. "I should be the one saying sorry," she croaked out. "You lost both of your parents."

"It hurt. But I dealt with it."

"What happened to your mom?" Clarke asked quietly and after a few minutes of silence she was certain she wouldn't get her answer. But then Lexa spoke up.

"After we moved, it was okay. For a while, anyway. But mom had a hard time selling things in the store she opened there and eventually she couldn't afford it anymore. It was probably six months in, that she started drinking. And one day she just didn't come home. She had a bad reaction to alcohol mixed with some pills and she died," Lexa explained, her voice quiet and raspy. "I was lucky enough that I was able to stay with Aden."

Clarke understood that. It still made her heart ache though. "I wish you would have called."

"Me too," Lexa admitted, scooting just a bit closer. "I didn't want to say goodbye because then it would make it real."

Clarke let out a trembling breath. "I thought you forgot about me," she admitted in a small voice.

Lexa swallowed down the lump in her throat and reached for Clarke's hand. "You, Clarke Griffin, are unforgettable."

Clarke couldn't help but let out a whimper at those words, tears that were previously just blurring her vision made their way down her cheeks until she couldn't control them anymore. Lexa scooted closer, their sides touching, and pulled Clarke in for a hug. She could feel the tears and snot on her skin but didn't want to move away. She soaked in the moment as much as she could before pulling away and gently lifting Clarke's face with her hands on her cheeks. She wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

"Lex?"

Lexa hummed at her old nickname. Only people to ever call her that are Clarke and Aden.

"Promise you won't ever leave without a proper goodbye and way for me to reach out," Clarke begged quietly.

"Promise," Lexa breathed out. "I'm not moving away anytime soon. I got a job at the company my dad used to work at. They're offering me additional training and said that eventually I could fill my dad's previous position. But I don't want to travel as much as he did."

"You work for Trikru Co.?" Clarke asked, surprised.

Lexa nodded. "I think they took me in for pity only. But the money is good and hopefully I'll be able to replace the crappy car eventually."

Clarke nodded. She was suddenly aware of how numb her butt felt on the cold steps. "Want to head back inside?"

Lexa nodded and stood up. She offered her hand for Clarke to take it and helped her stand up. When they returned to the dining table Lexa shot Aden a pointed look. He sighed and turned towards Clarke. "I'm sorry."

Clarke smiled sadly. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

The rest of the lunch went by less awkwardly and while Lexa nor Aden talked about their life in England they were catching up and Clarke was almost sad when Raven's car pulled over, rapid honk noises heard.

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Raven yelled out, just in time when the door opened and everyone witnessed Raven with her head through the window, yelling at the house.

"Relax," Clarke said. "Where's your boo?"

"My woman's working," Raven explained. "Aden, you can sit with me at the front."

Clarke gasped. "W-what? That's my seat."

Raven grinned. "You can sit in the back. Hi, Lexa."

Lexa waved half awkwardly, half shyly. But she didn't want to argue with Raven so she sat behind Aden as Clarke took a seat behind Raven, while loudly grumbling about it.

"This is so unfair. Since the day you got your driver's license I always sat there when Anya wasn't with us. And now I'm being replaced," Clarke kept complaining as she pressed the button to lower the window.

Raven rolled her eyes and then they were driving down the street.

"Can I put some music on?" Aden asked.

"Sure. Just make sure it's good," Raven warned.

Aden skipped through a few stations and then did a little jump in his seat when he heard one of his favorite songs playing. "Day after day, I get angry," he sang.

"Are you even old enough for this?" Raven asked.

Lexa groaned. "He had a girlfriend in England. She was perky and anno-"

"Shhh," Aden interrupted. "My song's playing."

Lexa sighed but let Aden half sing, half scream through his favorite song that was definitely about sex. And Lexa really didn't need to know that. She looked through the window, trees passing by at a high speed. They were nearing the roadway. Raven was a good driver but also a very fast one.

"You okay?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. "Just… Taking everything in."

They drove for an hour and a half before they had to stop because Clarke had to go to the bathroom. Apparently she forgot before leaving the house and couldn't hold it for another hour.

"If anyone else interrupts the trip and says they have to pee I'm passing you the bottle," Raven warned before they went back on the road.

Lexa chuckled while Clarke shrugged shamelessly. "I can't control my bladder. Or would you have preferred if I did it in the car?"

Raven groaned. "Disgusting. And Anya would probably kill you. You know it's her car. And the back seats actually belong to Spikey. Sometimes I still think that she loves that dog more than me."

"Maybe you should have a baby instead of a dog," Clarke teased. She knew Raven didn't want children and she was certain Anya agreed. But Clarke enjoyed watching Raven cringe at the thought of smelly diapers and sticky feet.

"We're not like Bell and Murphy. I love how things are so far and maybe, just maybe, if we decide to have a kid one day, probably never, we would choose an older one. Like the one that already goes to school," Raven said.

Clarke laughed and noticed Lexa was fighting a smile. "Raven hates babies. And Bellamy and John are looking into adoption. And I'm pretty sure Octavia would have about six screaming kids by now if it wasn't for the sports career. She said she's waiting for the Olympic Games."

Lexa nodded, taking in all of the information. "And you?" she suddenly blurted out.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "Me?"

"Yeah," Lexa said and suddenly found it hard to form words. "Do you have anyone as w-"

"We're here," Raven suddenly announced, interrupting Lexa. In her defense the radio was loud and Lexa was talking just loud enough for Clarke to hear. They got out of the car. "We're a bit early but we can get our seats. O got us the fancy VIP tickets, so during third base play we'll get some action too," Raven explained.

Aden eyed the food stands. "Lex, can I get something to drink or eat?"

"We all will," Raven assured him. "What do you want, kid?"

"Hot dog," Aden answered. "And a large coke."

Raven nodded and then looked at Clarke and Lexa. "And you two?"

"French fries," they answered simultaneously.

Raven suddenly got the idea and grinned. She passed them their two tickets. "Go to your seats. You can wait there. And O will probably see you, or you can text her."

"Are you sure we can't help you carry anything?" Lexa offered instead.

"I'm sure. Go," Raven urged them.

Clarke and Lexa entered the stadium after showing their tickets and had them torn. They were shown how to get to their seats and they nodded in understanding. Clarke played with the ticket, thinking about their conversation in the car. "Before… You wanted to ask me something. What was it?"

Lexa scrunched her nose in confusion before she caught on. "Oh. Uh, it wasn't anything important. Not really."

"Maybe. But you must be curious. Six years is a lot of time," Clarke pointed out. She was curious too but she was waiting for Lexa to initiate the conversation.

"I just wanted to ask, in the car, because you were talking about your friends and their significant others, if you have anyone as well," Lexa awkwardly got the question out. She didn't want to give Clarke the wrong idea. She was just curious about the person that used to be her best friend.

But Clarke laughed and shook her head. "Nah. I don't have anyone. I dated someone for a while but we broke up during the first week of med school. It was for the best probably." Clarke bit her lower lip. "Do you have anyone?"

Lexa shook her head. "Dated two girls in England. One was freaked out by," she paused and pointed towards her crotch with both hands, "and the other broke up with me a few months before Aden and I left."

Clarke really wanted to know if Lexa had any one night stands in England as well. It wouldn't be like her but Clarke wasn't here to judge. She blamed it on the curiosity. Clarke had one night stands. Probably too many in college, but now she was over them. She decided to focus on med school and if she meets someone she likes, she'll take it from there.

Raven and Aden approached them with their hands full. "I called O and she said she can yell hi at us when they get on the field."

More people were starting to fill the bleachers and Clarke bounced excitedly. She's seen enough of the games now to fully understand everything but the only exciting part was when Octavia was on the field. She had 48 written on the back her jersey. It was a number Octavia had the privilege of choosing herself and nobody questioned her. Clarke mostly munched on her food as she watched the game. Octavia was a pitcher and one of the best ones the team has ever had.

"Hey, selfie time," Raven suddenly announced, her body sideways and her phone capturing Clarke, Aden, Lexa and Raven. Clarke held a fry mid-air. "Love your pose," Raven teased. "I'll send this to my lady. We need another one for Instagram."

They all grinned at the camera, Clarke putting two fingers behind Aden's head and Raven took the picture. "Good looking squad," Raven complimented.

The game took nearly two hours before Octavia's team, Grounders, won. Octavia said it was an important game and that scouts were there, looking for players for USA's Softball Team.

Octavia was so excited that she was willing to jump over the barricades and onto the bleachers were her friends were sitting but she decided to just wave at them instead.

"We usually meet afterwards and get a drink together," Clarke told Lexa and Aden.

"Well, Aden has to study," Lexa pointed out.

Aden huffed. "I can study tomorrow. Besides, I'm a natural."

Lexa sighed. "Okay, fine."

Clarke smiled widely. "It's going to be great. Let's go wait for Octavia."

Raven was already near the exit and they all pushed through the crowd to reach the exit as well. Octavia took a while before she was able to meet them. Clarke and Raven practically ran to hug her and praise her.

"The usual place?" Octavia asked after they pulled away from the hug.

The usual place was a café that also offered sandwiches and salads. Octavia ordered a salad along with a sandwich, Raven and Clarke ordered coffee and Lexa and Aden ordered water.

"So," Octavia began. "What was England like?"

Clarke wasn't sure whether to be happy someone finally asked the question or mad because she didn't ask it herself.

"Rainy," Lexa answered. "I mean, it wasn't that bad and we did make some great memories there, I guess. But there was just so much rain and greyness. And uniforms in school. That was hell."

"Did you ever see London?" Raven added her own question.

Lexa nodded. "Field trips. We went on that London Eye thingy once. And we did visit Harry Potter studio."

Aden laughed at that. "Lexa bought a Ravenclaw scarf and a wand."

"Do I need to remind you that entered a tournament for an online game once and won?" Lexa asked.

"You're only jealous cause you suck at League of Legends," Aden said and shrugged. "I'm still great."

"Clarke played that too," Octavia said and laughed.

Raven nodded. "She was good but one day yelled about feeders and noobs or something like that and then she deleted the game."

Clarke groaned. "Stop talking about me. Raven, you once cried because your sim character died. Octavia, you still can't win a round of Monopoly."

"Clarke had the shortest youtube career ever known to a man," Raven blurted out. "She posted three videos, all three are still on her channel, and she can't delete them or do anything because she forgot the password."

"Stop," Clarke whined.

Aden grinned. "Lexa made a twitter account over a year ago and she still has exactly one follower. Me."

Lexa clenched her jaw. "Well, it's about to be zero because I'm going to block you."

"I still have other followers," Aden said and shrugged.

"Because you post shirtless selfies," Lexa replied. "Which is really gross and inappropriate and it also makes me feel like I did something wrong."

Aden patted his stomach. "Can't help it if the ladies love it."

"I have bigger abs than you," Lexa pointed out.

Raven smirked. "Any picture evidence to support that theory?"

"Nope," Lexa denied.

"She doesn't take nudes. But she receives them," Aden teased.

Clarke laughed at that. "Really now?"

"They were from my ex-girlfriend and it's not my fault that Aden doesn't understand boundaries," Lexa said and shrugged.

"Clarke once received a dick picture from someone and she screamed really loudly," Octavia confessed. "But I would too, because it just looked so gross. Apparently tinder was for more than dating."

"I deleted the app afterwards," Clarke muttered. "That scarred me."

They kept discussing each other's embarrassing, or not so embarrassing events that have occurred to them in the past six years. Lexa learned that Clarke got drunk for the first time at a concert and the security had to escort her out after she climbed on stage and started yelling at the singers how much she loved them. Clarke learned that Lexa's previous girlfriend asked her out right after Lexa walked into a street sign.

It was nearing ten at night and they still had to drive back home. They said their goodbyes, Octavia promising them tickets for the next game as well, before they entered Raven's car.

Clarke listened to the music and how to every third song Lexa would quietly sing along and eventually she leaned her head against the car window and closed her eyes. From medical school to seeing Lexa and Aden again it was a bit overwhelming and she fell asleep quickly.

They stopped in front of Clarke's apartment and Lexa leaned over to Clarke. "Hey," she whispered, gently shaking her.

At the sudden interruption Clarke sat up and banged her head against the car window. "Fuck," she groaned, rubbing the sore spot. She realized Lexa was leaning close to her. "What?"

"You're home princess," Raven announced, turning her head towards Clarke. "You okay though?"

Clarke blinked a few times before nodding. "I'm fine. Sorry, I got tired. Med school and all that. Thanks for the ride and the great day. Bye."

"Call me tomorrow," Raven yelled out right before Clarke closed the door.

Clarke saw Lexa waving at her and she smiled and waved back. She sighed, exhausted, but content, and walked inside her apartment. Her stomach rumbled but she didn't feel like cooking so she settled for a banana. After eating it she changed into pajamas and fell into her bed, dreaming about softball fields and green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya throw a party at the local club. Clarke tries to unwind with alcohol and then dancing. Neither of them work. But body shots just might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on going really dark and angsty. This story has always been light and yeah, they're older now and have some issues to work through, but I'll try to do it in the most drama-free way as possible.
> 
> For some reason I have received a lot of complaints about this story including Lexa with a penis. Now, I understand that it's not everyone's cup of tea, same with the AOB stories, but some comments were very transphobic. Like hey, some chicks have dicks. If you don't enjoy reading this you can quietly exit the story instead of commenting and possibly offending any girls that do have penises. It's included in the tags and yes, this story is tagged as f/f because they both identify as females.

"Raven," Clarke whined. "I don't want to go out to some party tonight. It's Friday. I want to watch Netflix and not do anything."

"But it's not just some party. It's Anya's and mine first bachelorette party. We celebrate this one together and then we have our own ones later on," Raven explained. It was really just another excuse to throw a party. Nothing about their wedding has been set yet.

"You don't even have a wedding day set," Clarke argued.

Raven hummed and squinted her eyes for a moment, thinking. "Next year in July. There, date set. Please come. You know Lexa won't go if you don't. And I really want all of us out there again. Even Monty, Jasper, Zoe and Harper will be there."

Lexa and Aden have been officially back for two months and Clarke and Lexa were still in an awkward stage of their newly blossomed friendship. They met up a couple of times for coffee and Lexa and Aden came over once for a Sunday dinner. Maybe it was the knowledge of each other that they possessed that made it awkward to transition from ex-girlfriends to friends again.

"I don't have anything to wear," Clarke weakly argued.

Raven stood up from Clarke's bed and walked towards the closet. She pointed towards the dresses. "Are you serious?"

"Okay, which one then?" Clarke asked. She knew there was no way she could avoid the party now. "And I'm not making the toast."

Raven laughed. "Don't worry, you'll only need to make one at the wedding." She went through the closet and pulled out a red dress. "There. And wear those hot black stilettos you have hidden in the back of the closet."

"I hate you," Clarke grumbled.

Raven grinned. "You love me." Look, I have to go home and change but be ready in like thirty minutes. I'll get an uber so we won't have to drive. Lexa said she's driving though."

"Okay," Clarke agreed. "Now go. So I can get dressed."  

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll lock the door with my key."

Clarke and Raven used to live together before not even a year in Anya asked Raven to move in with her and Clarke was left alone. She didn't mind though. Her and Raven head-butted way too many times in the beginning, before Raven learned not to leave the empty carton of milk in the fridge and Clarke didn't leave open paint in the middle of the living room that Raven accidentally stumbled in too many times.

Clarke took a quick shower and made sure to shave. She had no expectations for the night but she really didn't want to sleep with someone and hear complaints about her leg hair or pubic hair. Either way, it's been way too long, and she was in need of a wild night.

She got dressed and put on the heels. She loved her boots with a slight heel because it gave her some extra height, but she wasn't really a fan of heels. They made her feet ache and she was never able to fully relax.

Exactly half an hour after Raven left her phone started ringing. Clarke grabbed her purse and answered. "Yeah, Rae?"

"We're waiting for you," Raven said and hung up.

Clarke locked the door of her apartment and immediately noticed Raven waving at her through an open car window. She laughed and opened the door, pushing Raven on the other side of the car. "Hey. You cleaned up nice. Where's Anya?"

Raven glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing a red dress that reached mid-thigh. "She took a different uber. Wanted to give me some space before we get hot and heavy in the club and later in the bedroom." She added a wink for a good measure.

Clarke scrunched her face. "You're gross."

"You're just jealous."

"I kind of am," Clarke admitted. "The last time I slept with someone was that girl that turned out to be into BDSM and it kind of freaked me out after she tied me to bed."

Raven laughed. "That was like before med school. You seriously haven't gotten laid in over four months?"

Clarke groaned. "Leave my pathetic sex life alone."

They drove to the club. Nightblood was flashing above the entrance in bright colors. "Are we really entering a club with a name Nightblood? That sounds sketchy," Clarke commented as she eyed the two bouncers.

"This is the most popular club in the town," Raven said. "And they have great music."

Music that Clarke was able to feel at the entrance. But Raven was right, it wasn't bad music with the overplayed remixes. "Where is everyone?" Clarke asked.

Raven craned her neck and then waved. She grabbed Clarke by the wrist and led her through the crowd. A large booth was already occupied by Anya, Lexa, Bellamy, John, Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Zoe and Harper. There was just barely enough space left for Clarke and Raven to squeeze in. Anya stood up to let Clarke take a seat, right next to Lexa, and pulled Raven on her lap.

"Aden decided not to come?" Clarke asked loudly.

Lexa shook her head. "He said he had to study, but I think he's just playing video games."

Clarke nodded.

"Okay, tequila shots!" Raven yelled out. "Or does anyone want something else?"

"Shirley temple," Lexa said.

"A beer," Lincoln added. He was the designated driver and he didn't enjoy alcohol as much as the rest of the group.

"Get chips and dip," Jasper added.

Raven nodded and closed her eyes to memorize everything. "So, tequila shots, Shirley temple, beer and chips with dip. That's all?" The group nodded and Raven was off to the bar.

Raven came back and a waitress appeared ten minutes later with a huge platter of drinks and chips. Raven ordered two portions, because while it seemed a lot the group was big and everybody loved chips.

"Let's eat first before getting wasted," Raven announced. The group attacked the chips.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"I'm driving. And I don't drink alcohol," Lexa confessed and shrugged.

Clarke nodded. She respected that. "I wish I was like that. I blame Raven and O. They dragged me to too many parties and now I apparently can't function if I don't get wasted every once in a while," she rambled and then laughed nervously. "I don't have an alcohol problem, though," Clarke quickly added.

Lexa laughed. "It's okay, Clarke."

Clarke relished in the way Lexa said her name. She grabbed one of the shots and a piece of lemon with a salt shaker. She placed some salt on the back of her hand, grabbed the lime and then quickly downed the shot, licking off the salt and biting into the lemon. She made a sour face and then released her breath.

"And you enjoyed that?" Lexa teased.

"Mhm," Clarke hummed and reached for another shot. "I'm doing this one for you."

Lexa shook her head. "There's no need."

"I insist," Clarke continued, putting more salt on her hand.

Lexa smiled, though she hid it by bringing the glass of her own drink to her lips and watched Clarke lean her head backwards as she gulped down the tequila and then bit into the lemon. She made the exact same sour face and then grinned. "Are your tequila abilities supposed to impress me?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. "I'm the best tequila drinker in this group. Not even Raven can outdrink me. Bellamy tried once and couldn't get out of bed for two days."

"Impressive," Lexa stated, clearly being sarcastic.

Clarke just shrugged. Eventually the platter with tequila shots emptied and with liquid courage in their veins most of the group made their way onto the dance floor. The beat felt heavy inside Clarke's ears and made her throat vibrate. She couldn't sit still anymore. "Dance with me," she yelled through the music, hand reaching out towards Lexa. Jasper was animatedly talking with Bellamy, John was getting drinks, Raven and Anya were already grinding against each other on the dance floor, Lincoln and Octavia had an improvised choreography and Monty was dancing between Zoe and Harper.

Lexa shook her head. "I don't dance!"

Clarke stepped closer, pouting slightly. "Please," she said, close enough to not have to yell. "Just one song. Maybe two." She pouted until she saw Lexa slowly caving in.

"Fine," Lexa gave in. She took Clarke's hand and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. She was as sober as ever, drinking only Shirley temple and water and the loud music made her head throb with the beat.

Clarke twirled around Lexa for a while before another dancer ended up crashing into her and pushing her back to Lexa's front. Clarke tensed and she felt Lexa froze for a moment before the beat in the song dropped and Lexa spun Clarke around. They danced for a while, laughing at their poor attempts. That was until the song changed again to a sexual one.

_You can touch me with slow hands,_  
speed it up baby, make me sweat.  
Dreamland, take me there,   
cause I want your sex.

Clarke was an incredible dancer, Lexa noticed. Her moves were sexual and every once in a while she ground against her, or dropping so low that Lexa felt like Clarke was just a breath away from the crotch of her jeans.

_If my body had a say,_  
I wouldn't turn away,  
touch, make love, taste you.

Lexa wasn't a bad dancer as well. She spun Clarke around, sometimes slid her fingertips over the exposed skin of Clarke's shoulders or even went as far as touching her thighs and riding the dress up for just an inch.

_If my body told the true,_  
baby I would do,  
just what I want to.

Clarke's hips rolled against Lexa's, the temperature between them rising. Neither could really control themselves. Lexa hesitantly placed her hands on Clarke's hips, digging her fingers in the curves as she heard Clarke gasp. Lexa's body started reacting to the constant grinding and she felt relieved when the song ended.

"I'm gonna get something to drink!" Lexa yelled over the loud music and practically ran off the dance floor. She didn't notice Clarke following her until she finished her second glass of water.

Clarke drank two shots of tequila before taking a deep breath and sitting down. She knew she was flushed, felt her cheeks burning but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Body shots!" Raven suddenly yelled out, carrying another plate of shots and an empty beer bottle. The group gathered around their table. "Okay, here's how it goes. We spin the bottle, whoever gets the bottom of the bottle has to do the shot and whoever gets the other end has to place salt on the neck, if they get picked multiple times with the same person then it has to be placed somewhere else. Got it?"

The group nodded.

Raven happily spun the bottle and grinned. Bellamy and John were the first victims. John had to take the shot and Bellamy sat up on the table. They all cheered when John licked the salt off Bellamy's neck.

Bellamy spun the bottle and the table fell quiet.

The bottom end landed on Lexa. The other end was pointing at Clarke.

"Yes, bitches," Octavia yelled out.

"I don't drink," Lexa pointed.

Raven smirked. "I brought sugar and juice shots for you." She pushed a shot glass filled with orange juice and a shaker filled with sugar. "You still have to take the lime though. And don't remember to lick her neck so that the sugar sticks."

"Do it," Clarke said quietly before placing the lime between her lips. She leaned her head to the side to give Lexa space and she shivered when she felt the sensitive skin on her neck being licked before the sugar was sprinkled on it.

Lexa leaned closer, teasingly breathing on Clarke's neck making her shudder before she slowly licked the sugar off and drank the juice. Their lips nearly touched when Lexa bit into the lime before she pulled away from between Clarke's legs with a sly smirk.

"Nice show," Raven cheered. "Clarke you can spin the bottle."

Bellamy had to lick the salt off Anya's neck next, Jasper licking it off Monty next and then Raven off Anya, which involved an embarrassingly amount of public display of affection. But then the bottle landed back on Clarke and Lexa.

"The gods are on our side tonight," Bellamy joked and everyone laughed.

"You gotta go lower now," Raven reminded her. "Do it on the boobs!"

Lexa glanced at Clarke. "You okay with that?"

Clarke nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. She moved back on the table, Lexa between her legs. Clarke lowered her dress enough so that Lexa could access to the top of her chest. Her eyes shut closed when Lexa licked the valley between her boobs and then covered it with sugar. She licked it off almost immediately but the touch of her tongue between Clarke's boobs caused her nipples to harden. Lexa drank her glass of juice and bit into the lime.

"It's getting hot in here," Harper said, laughing.

It seemed that most of them were already drunk, except for Lexa, Lincoln and Clarke.

When the bottle pointed towards Clarke and Lexa the third time the whole table was screaming with excitement. Though this time Clarke was the one to take the shot.

Octavia suddenly jumped from the seat. "Do it the right way! Like we used to in college!" she nothing but screamed.

Clarke's eyes widened because that meant drinking the shot from Lexa's belly button. Lexa was already sitting on the table, waiting. "Lean back," Clarke instructed. The table emptied enough so that Lexa was practically laying on it, her legs hanging off the table. "Lift your shirt."

Lexa untucked her shirt from her jeans and raised it up, leaving it just above her belly button. She knew enough to know what Clarke was about to do.

Clarke carefully poured the shot into Lexa's belly button and sprinkled the salt in a thin line above it. The lime went between Lexa's lips.

Clarke took a deep breath and then dived in. She licked down the line of salt and then her tongue swirled inside Lexa's belly button as she slurped the alcohol. Even when there was none left she licked it clean, feeling Lexa's muscles clench and her body shudder. Clarke finally leaned up for the lemon and for a brief moment their lips touched. Clarke bit into it and then spit it out.

Lexa felt slightly breathless and she didn't understand why. She felt the crotch of her jeans getting a little tighter than before and she really needed to sit down. But apparently the drunken group decided otherwise, moving onto the dance floor instead. Lexa had no choice when Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

And Clarke knew exactly what she was doing. Her back was against Lexa's front and her ass was grinding backwards. She swore she felt Lexa's dick stirring and she only ground down harder.

"Clarke," Lexa groaned, lips close to Clarke's ear. "What are you doing?" Her hands tightened around Clarke's hips, only pulling her closer even when her logic was disagreeing.

Clarke let out a moan. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Lexa stilled for a moment. "What?"

Clarke spun around, facing Lexa. Her green eyes were now dark with lust and her full lips parted. Clarke fought the sudden urge to ravish her right there in the club. "It doesn't have to mean anything. But I need some release and it appears that you do too." Her blue eyes moved down to the bulge she felt earlier.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not. I only had a few shots and I ate chips and I'm completely sober and aware of what I'm saying," Clarke argued. And it was true. The shots from before were washed out of her system and the body shot wasn't enough to get her even tipsy.

Lexa licked her lips and contemplated her decision. She knew she could trust Clarke and they already knew each other. So she nodded. "Okay. But Aden's at my apartment."

Clarke beamed. "So we go to mine."

It wasn't unusual that Clarke disappeared from the club so she didn't bother telling anyone and she was most certain their friends were too drunk to remember anyway. They left the club and got to Lexa's car.

"You sure?" Clarke asked, searching for consent.

Instead of answering verbally, Lexa moved her hand to Clarke's thigh, feeling the soft skin and squeezing it gently as she drove with her other hand.

Clarke gave Lexa directions and showed her where to park.

There was no gentle kisses or loving foreplay. The second Clarke closed the apartment door, she was pushed against it. Lexa's lips crashing onto her. They both froze for a moment before the kiss deepened and Clarke scratched Lexa's scalp eliciting a throaty moan. Lexa palmed Clarke's ass before picking her up, Clarke's legs locking around her waist. Lexa's lips trailed down Clarke's jaw and nibbled on her neck.

"Shit," Clarke breathed out, leaning her head backwards and banging it against the door.

Lexa pulled away at the sound. "Maybe we should take it to the bedroom. I don't want you getting a concussion," she teased.

"Carry me," Clarke demanded, tightening the grip on Lexa. She was kissing the skin between Lexa's collarbones and then licked her way to her ear where she bit gently. She felt Lexa's legs wobble a bit and laughed. "It's on the right," she added when Lexa stopped in the hallway, glancing at the two doors.

Lexa managed to open the door with her elbow and they stumble towards the bed, Lexa falling on top of Clarke, though she caught herself on her hands before she could crush Clarke. "You okay?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded before grabbing Lexa by her neck and pulling her down for a bruising kiss. She rolled them over and straddled Lexa's hips, grinding down as she unbuttoned Lexa's shirt. But her patience ran short and she ended up ripping it off.

"That was my favorite shirt," Lexa pointed out, though she didn't feel particularly angry about it. She repaid the favor by raising the dress and tearing off Clarke's panties.

"Those were my favorite," Clarke teased but she didn't laugh about it for too long because Lexa flipped them over and was kissing her way down Clarke's stomach. But Clarke wasn't in the mood for that, she needed to be fucked thoroughly and right away. She roughly tugged on Lexa's hair and pulled her up for a kiss while her hands unbuttoned and unzipped Lexa's pants. Lexa kicked them off, their lips never parting. They were both breathless when they pulled away just long enough for Lexa to unzip Clarke's dress and toss it away.

"Wait," Lexa breathed out. "I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill," Clarke mumbled, kissing down Lexa's throat. "You're clean right?" Lexa nodded. "So am I. Get undressed." All Clarke had was her bra but Lexa still had her top on as well as her underwear. When Lexa turned around to pull the top off Clarke gasped, her eyes fixated on the black ink. "You have tattoos," she stated dumbly. The one on Lexa's back was mesmerizing. "What does this one mean?" she asked and reached forward, tracing the soft skin.

"It, uh, kind of symbolizes the end of the world," Lexa murmured, shivering involuntarily.

"And the circles?" Clarke asked, fingers sliding over the four circles that gradually get smaller.

"The biggest one is for dad. The one below is for mom. And then for Aden," Lexa explained.

"And the smallest one?" Clarke wondered, tracing it with the fingertip.

Lexa cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter," she said, turning around. "Your bra is still on," she muttered and pushed Clarke in the middle of the bed before reaching underneath her to unclasp it.

It was then that Clarke realized Lexa was already naked. She licked her lips and reached for Lexa's dick, hips rutting into her hand almost immediately. Clarke moaned. "You're bigger than I remember."

A blush appeared on Lexa's cheeks. "It grew," she mumbled but then pulled Clarke's hand away. "What do you want?" Lexa asked, her voice low and raspy.

"Just fuck me," Clarke rasped.

"Turn around."

Clarke obeyed, moving onto her stomach and elbows. But what she didn't expect was a loud smack on the ass. She gasped and shuddered a little.

Lexa made an assumption from the way Clarke tugged on her hair earlier and now she wondered if she was wrong. "Was that okay? Did I hurt you? Shit I-"

"No, no," Clarke said, shaking her head. "It was okay. It was good." It didn't hurt. Just stung. And when Lexa did it again Clarke moaned and squeezed her thighs together, feeling just how wet she was.

Lexa smirked and then moved behind Clarke, slipping her dick into her without a warning, glad that there was enough wetness. Clarke moaned out loudly and then moved her hips backwards, sinking on it fully. Lexa released a shaky breath. She has always wore a condom. She hasn't went bare since her first times with Clarke. And she forgot just how wet and snug it felt. Lexa hoped Clarke was as close as she was.

"Faster," Clarke whined, the slow pace being torture. She needed it faster and harder and when Lexa continued her teasing Clarke sat up on her knees and started doing all the work.

"Oh shit," Lexa grunted, watching her dick disappear inside Clarke before appearing again. The pace was nearly brutal and when Lexa looked forward she realized there was a mirror on the wall and Clarke's tits were bouncing with each stroke. Lexa moaned, leaning forward to sink her teeth in Clarke's shoulder. She reached around with one hand and immediately found Clarke's swollen clit.

"Oh god," Clarke moaned and leaned backwards, her back arching as she felt herself cum unexpectedly.

Lexa just barely held it together through the tight spasms around her dick before she pushed Clarke on the bed and laid down on top of her. Her hand was now trapped between the bed and Clarke's body but she waited until Clarke was rocking her hips backwards into her that she went back to rubbing the clit. "I'm close," she whispered before a low moan. "Are you?"

Clarke nodded, completely breathless. She could feel sweat dripping down her back and Lexa's body was practically glued to her but the blissful pleasure was all she could focus on, Clarke has had good sex. She had some really good sex. But in that moment nothing was comparing to Lexa pounding into her, the sounds their bodies made. Lexa shifted just a bit and Clarke's breath hitched. "Fuck, right there," she cried out.

Lexa felt Clarke get tighter and she managed a few more thrusts before she came, spilling her cum deep inside Clarke. She continued with slow thrusts until Clarke reached out to scratch her arms and she felt her cum, her name spilling out from swollen lips.

They both stilled, breathing heavily. Clarke felt Lexa relax on top of her and she was nearly gasping for air. "That was really good," Clarke said.

Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder. "It was," she agreed. She finally pulled out, watching her release spill from Clarke's pussy and it almost made her want to go again before she shook her head and reached for her phone on the floor. Lexa checked the time. "Shit. I have to go. I promised Aden I would be back around midnight."

"What's the time?" Clarke mumbled, her head now leaning on her crossed arms and her eyes closed.

"Eleven-fifty," Lexa answered. She quickly got dressed and tucked her shirt into her jeans. "We're still friends, right?" she asked once she was finished getting dressed.

But Clarke was already asleep, still naked. Lexa sighed and pulled the duvet over Clarke's body before leaving the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was sudden and unexpected but as I was writing the chapter it just somehow went there. 
> 
> I might not update next week cause I have another story coming out (that I've been working on for weeks) and I'm really excited to finally finish it and put it on here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time for the Griffin family. And of course the Woods are invited as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my cousin has recently gotten married and it delayed everything. And I also kind of got stuck with this story. I'll continue it, for sure, because I want to finish it, but it might take me longer than planned. 
> 
> I literally just finished the chapter and wanted to wait until Sunday, but you've waited long enough. Hopefully I'll go back to my weekly updates. I didn't proof read the chapter so please let me know if there are any mistakes.

Clarke was kissing her way down Lexa's stomach, marking it with red spots when Lexa's phone rang. "Leave it," Clarke muttered and when Lexa tried to reach for her phone she bit into the skin bellow her belly button.

Lexa gasped, her hips canting forward. "This is so not a one-time thing," she mumbled. In fact this was the third time they ended up in someone's bed. The second was when Lexa invited Clarke over for lunch on her day off but halfway through they somehow ended up naked on the couch as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Want me to stop?" Clarke asked. She knew that was hardly unlikely because Lexa was hard and her eyes were filled with lust and her kiss swollen lips were parted.

Lexa enjoyed the attention and felt relieved when Clarke finally pulled her jeans off when her phone started again. They both groaned in frustration. "Pass me the phone so I can at least turn it off."

Clarke practically threw it in Lexa's arms.

But before Lexa could cancel the call and turn the phone off her eyes widened and she pushed Clarke off her body. "Miss Griffi-, uh, I mean Abby. What a pleasant surprise," she answered, her voice nervously high pitched. Lexa had her daughter half naked in her bed with her lips inches away from her dick.

"Am I calling at a bad time?" Abby asked.

Lexa swatted Clarke's hand away and rolled on top of her to pin her down. "No, no, I'm just working out. Doing yoga." Clarke was about to laugh but Lexa put her free hand over her mouth. "Is something wrong?"

Abby laughed. "Of course not. But tomorrow's Christmas and I've been wondering if you and Aden would like to come over for dinner. We could use the company."

"That sounds great," Lexa agreed before sending Clarke a glare because she was sucking on her fingers in such erotic way. "Thank you for the invitation."

"No problem. Come over whenever you want. Around one would be preferable," Abby said. "Have a great day and say hi to Aden from me."

Lexa let out a sigh of relief when the call ended. She tossed the phone to the side and pinned both of Clarke's hands above her head, rolling her hips into Clarke's. "Your mom was on the phone and you were doing bad things."

Clarke's eyes widened with lust. God, adult Lexa loved being in control and it made Clarke weak in her knees. "And what are you going to do now?"

"I'll make you watch," Lexa breathed out, directly into Clarke's ear.

Before Clarke had time to question it Lexa already backed away and had one hand in her boxer briefs and was stroking her dick. Clarke gaped at her. "What the hell?" Lexa just laughed and continued with masturbating, her head falling back on the pillow as she sighed in pleasure. "This is not what I came here for."

"Yeah?" Lexa breathed out. "What did you come here for?"

And it was weird at how weird it didn't feel. "For a quickie," Clarke admitted. She was in her apartment, bored and slightly horny before she got the idea and texted Lexa. Aden was gone and wouldn't be back for a while so Lexa said yes.

"Is that what we're doing? Having quickies?" Lexa asked. Although nothing about this time was quick. Clarke has been in her bed for nearly an hour and her panties and bra were still on. Lexa still had her boxers on, slowly stroking herself.

Clarke shrugged. "Might not be the worst idea. We could be like… friends with benefits. Really good benefits. Besides, we're clean, we know each other. I'm comfortable. Are you?"

Lexa shrugged and then sighed dramatically. "I'm not that comfortable right now," she pointed out, glancing at her crotch.

"You should do something about it."

And Lexa planned to. She moved on top of Clarke, no soft kisses or gentle touches as she settled between her legs and hungrily kissed her. Clarke tried to move her hips forward so she could get some frictional against her clit but nothing worked in that position. So she flipped them over, straddling Lexa's hips and pulling away from the kiss so she could rock into her.

"Yes," Clarke moaned out, finally receiving some relief.

But Lexa wasn't satisfied with just rubbing over the underwear. "Take it off."

Clarke didn't have to think twice about it before her underwear was off and so was Lexa's. Clarke almost missed the gentle touching beforehand, like they used to do when they were sixteen, but she had no time to think about it because Lexa was already rolling a condom on her length and Clarke was aching to have it inside.

"Ride me," Lexa whispered.

Clarke shuddered and straddled Lexa's hips. Lexa's eyes were wide in anticipation but Clarke was a tease. Instead of sinking down on Lexa's dick she rubbed the tip against her clit.

"Clarke," Lexa groaned. "Stop teasing."

"I'm enjoying it," Clarke said, laughing softly when Lexa whimpered in frustration. But eventually the teasing wasn't fun anymore and they were both panting. Clarke lifted herself and then two loud moans filled the room as Lexa's dick slipped inside.

Lexa's eyes immediately flickered down, to where their hips met, and she found herself tremble at the sight of herself disappearing inside of Clarke and reappearing wetter, slicker. Feeling like she would cum too soon, she leaned her head back against the pillows.

Clarke fell forward, her hands on Lexa's sides, occasionally grazing her boobs so that Lexa's nipples stayed hard and pointed. Their hips moved together in a familiar rhythm and Clarke moaned. Maybe having sex with your ex-girlfriend/best friend wasn't the smartest idea, but when the sounds of skin hitting skin and Lexa's dick moving through her wetness filled the room, she found nothing wrong with it.

Lexa arched her neck as Clarke rotated her hips and she moaned.

But Clarke took the opportunity to mark Lexa's neck with love bites that would fade after an hour or two. Nibbling over the pulse point drove Lexa wild, her jerking hips speeding up until Clarke could no longer stand the pleasure and just succumbed to it. Usually Lexa would wait until Clarke's second orgasm before she would cum herself but she was too riled up, too excited, and feeling Lexa pulse inside her only prolonged Clarke's orgasm. She collapsed on top of Lexa for a few minutes, taking deep breaths before they both laughed.

And then Lexa gently pushed Clarke off, threw away the condom and started putting her clothes back on.

Clarke lazed around for few minutes before she got up as well, dressing herself back up. There was no cuddling, no goodbye kiss, and no affectionate hugs. It made Clarke almost miss the relationship they had when they were teenagers. But half an hour later, when they were sitting on the couch, drinking beer and laughing, Clarke knew she wouldn't change a thing.

The next day Clarke was very anxious. She wasn't sure if her friendship with Lexa was at the point where they could give each other Christmas presents but she got it anyway. She bought Aden something too, and she was certain he would love it – even if she spent more money on it than she had originally planned.

Clarke entered her childhood home at ten in the morning, the smell of Christmas dinner already filling the air. "I'm home!" she announced, heading towards the living room to place the gifts under the tree.

"Hey, honey," Jake said, giving Clarke a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Your mother already cooking, but she would probably love some help with baking."

Clarke grinned. "I'd hope so. I didn't come here for nothing. So, got any presents for me?"

Jake laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Maybe. But it's not time for opening presents yet. Did you get mom and I anything?"

"Maybe."

Jake shook his head. "I fell right into that, didn't it?"

Clarke nodded, laughing. "You're too easy, dad." She went in the kitchen and found her mom singing along to an old Christmas CD playing on the radio. "Merry Christmas."

Abby smiled. "Merry Christmas, honey. You know where the apron is."

Clarke felt silly wearing the pink apron that had 'I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING' written on the front. It was a gag gift from her dad when she moved out, though she never took the apron with her. And now Clarke was forced to wear it. Most families celebrated Thanksgiving as the big holiday, but Clarke always remembered Christmas being the more important holiday. It had nothing to do with Jesus, or gifts, it was just a comforting family tradition. There were tiny crispy pieces of bread with prosciutto and blue cheese, the main course was cooked and crisply roasted ham, stuffed turkey, all types of potatoes and grilled or cooked vegetables, rice, and for the dessert there were chocolate chip cookies – Clarke's specialty, apple pie and obviously spiced apple cider, or red wine. Each year they ended up with way too many leftovers and the day after Christmas Abby would take it to a shelter and make few homeless people's day.

Clarke was always in charge of vegetables or desserts. She has gotten better at cooking, but she didn't trust herself with turkey. Her artist's eye made her really good at desserts and not once did Abby complain that she should work faster on that apple pie. Clarke was a perfectionist. She didn't care that it could take her an hour just to perfectly lay the top stripes on the pie. She didn't know how long she was in her own little world until the doorbell rang.

Jake ran and opened the door. "Merry Christmas. I'm glad you made it."

Lexa and Aden walked in, each holding two presents. "Thank you for inviting us," Lexa said. "Where can we put this?"

"Under the Christmas tree. Still at the same place as it was every year before," Jake said. "My ladies are in the kitchen, preparing a feast. I hope you came hungry."

"Starving!" Aden exclaimed and rubbed his belly.

Jake laughed. "Come on, maybe we can convince you to help out with food. Clarke takes forever in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Clarke exclaimed, hearing her name. "I can hear you."

Lexa snorted when Jake whispered "oops" just loud enough for her and Aden to hear. They went in the kitchen and Lexa immediately started laughing at the sight of Clarke's apron.

"I'm offended," Clarke whined, pouting slightly. "And I know exactly what I'm doing. Look."

Lexa nodded, still laughing quietly. "Yeah, it looks… cute."

Abby and Jake exchanged a look, subtle smirks on their faces.

Clarke just rolled her eyes. "I finished the pie. It looks pretty."

"When can we eat it?" Aden asked. "Cause I woke up at noon and Lexa didn't allow me to eat breakfast because she thought I wouldn't be able to eat here. But I'm so hungry."

Abby laughed, petting Aden's shoulder. "Our food won't be for a while, but I can make you something. Omelet, perhaps? There's crispy bread and prosciutto."

"Can I get an omelet and then I just eat that with it?" Aden asked and grinned innocently as Lexa sent him a glare.

"Of course," Abby said and laughed. She quickly grabbed a pan and eggs from the fridge.

Lexa shook her head. "I can't believe he made me seem like I don't feed him. If he had breakfast like usually he wouldn't have been able to eat anything later."

Abby shrugged. "Teenagers. Raven used to come over every weekend for dinner and she would eat every single leftover. That girl emptied our fridge like it was her job."

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, try living with her. There was never leftovers or anything to eat, except for fruit or vegetables. And let's not talk about milk or juice or soda. I ended up hiding my favorite drinks from her."

"Lexa hides candy from me," Aden chimed in, his mouth watering as Abby placed the omelet in front of him.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Do you need any help?"

They spent another hour preparing gravy, sauces and salad as the main meal cooked. Afterwards they went to the tree because Abby and Jake knew that the meal would be rushed because of the excitement for presents. They were all sitting on the carpet, letting the youngest one open his presents first.

"Hey, Aden," Clarke said, smiling. "The long box is for you." Just before Aden planned to lift it Clarke warned, "and don't try to lift it, it's extremely heavy."

Aden looked reluctantly at Lexa, who gave him a nod. He carefully unwrapped his present. He wasn't used to getting any. Sure, Lexa always tried but it was usually the little things he got for his birthday, like a certain type of expensive food, or a computer game, if Lexa had enough money saved up. He got to the box and gasped. "A hoverboard?"

Clarke nodded. "Yes. I figured you'd like it. You do like it, right? If not we can always exchange it for something else."

"I love it," Aden said honestly and then practically leaped into Clarke's arms, hugging her tightly. "I've been curious about this but I didn't want to bug Lexa. Thank you so much."

Clarke shrugged. "It was no trouble. It's kind of for all the missed Christmases and birthdays. I think you have to charge it first though."

Aden has already opened up the user's guide that came with it and was reading through it before he quickly grabbed a charger and started filling up the batteries.

"You're next," Lexa said, passing Clarke a box. "I, uh, wasn't sure what you wanted, so I went through all the photo albums and found the very first picture of us," she explained as Clarke started unwrapping the present she got her.

Clarke ran her finger over the picture. She didn't remember when that particular picture was taken but she did remember playing warriors with Lexa. They both had black lines painted on their faces, they used black paint that was a bitch to clean off, but they were smiling widely, each had a front tooth missing. But that wasn't everything that was in the box. "There's more?"

Lexa nodded, sheepishly playing with the carpet lint as Clarke pulled out a jewelry box. "I randomly saw it one day, when I was at work, and well, I bought it."

Clarke opened the box and pulled out a rose gold necklace that had her name spelled on it.

"It's not every day you see Clarke written on the necklace," Lexa joked.

Clarke laughed. "It's beautiful. Help me put it on."

Lexa tried to swallow the knot in her throat as she swept the blonde hair away from Clarke's shoulders and then delicately clasped the necklace together.

While Lexa was taking her time to make sure the bracelet was placed correctly Abby was snapping pictures with her phone. For some reason it felt like she needed to capture the moment.

"You're next," Clarke said softly, fingers reaching up to trace the letters of the necklace. She felt shy for some reason, feeling exposed to Lexa's beautiful eyes and she needed her to look somewhere other than at her.

Lexa received two boxes. One was heavier than the other and it was from Abby and Jake. She decided to open that one first, mouth falling open as she took in a box beneath the wrapper.

"Aden said your laptop has gotten a bit rusty and well, we wanted to give you something practical," Abby explained.

"I can't accept that," Lexa said immediately. It was a MacBook Pro, a laptop that she knew, at first glance, cost more than her salary.

"Of course you can," Jake said. "We can't return it. We don't need it. And Clarke already has hers. You're a business woman now. You need something," Jake paused, furrowing his eyebrows, "I believe the word is fancy, to go with it."

Lexa had to admit it was pretty. And she needed an upgrade from the old laptop she had from even before they moved to England. "Thank you," she murmured and then swallowed harshly as Abby and Jake hugged her.

"You're welcome," Abby said and placed a kiss on top of Lexa's head. She had no idea how hard it must have been for the siblings to lose both their parents and while Aden was open about it, it was clear that Lexa still struggled. "Now open Clarke's," she ushered.

Lexa laughed quietly. "Okay." She opened the gift from Clarke and started laughing right away. "Really?"

Clarke nodded, amused that Lexa found it funny. "You said you love candles and bath products."

There was a gift set from Bath and Body Works – shower gel, body lotion, fragrance mist and body cream with the scent of warm vanilla sugar – along with spiced pumpkin basket set of candles and a white mug with an elephant drawn on it.

"Did you do the mug?" Lexa asked curiously.

Clarke nodded. "I, uh, wanted to give you something personal and elephants are supposed to bring you luck."

"That's cute. Thank you. To all of you," Lexa said sincerely. She glanced at Aden who was occupied with his own gift, completely in awe as he kept reading the manual. She hadn't been able to give him a good Christmas in years. But she knew they would always remember this one.

They finished exchanging gifts. Clarke bought her parents a gift certificate for a weekend gateway with a spa treatment. She thought they deserved it and she knew it has been a while since they went somewhere together. Lexa, and Aden, gave Abby and Jake a gift certificate to their favorite restaurant and Aden added his personal touch with a cactus in a pot. Jake thought it was incredible and he rushed to take the flower upstairs and in the main bedroom.

"Dinner time," Abby announced.

Aden whined, wanting to try his new toy but he didn't want to disrespect anyone else so he hesitantly got up.

"Don't worry, you can try it out afterwards," Abby assured him. "In fact, we all can."

They sat down in the dining room, digging into bowls and pots, with an occasional short conversation before they went quiet again.

"Everything's delicious," Lexa complimented. She hadn't had a good Christmas dinner in years. Each year on Christmas, after their mom's death, they would get a donated toy and a microwavable Christmas meal.

After dinner they all moved to the living room where there was enough space for Aden to try his hoverboard.

"Tell me something about England," Clarke requested, her head in Lexa's lap. Abby was sitting, observing the younger Woods and Jake was standing next to Aden.

"What do you wanna know?" Lexa asked quietly. She still didn't enjoy talking about it. And Clarke never asked. Until now.

Clarke shrugged. "Something happy or funny."

Lexa thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Okay. Well, it happened a few weeks after we moved. Everything was new and strange. It was the first week of school as well and so Aden and I went to a Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant after school. And we just ordered our meals and sat down when this guy walked in. He was wearing a robe and his hand was in the bucket and he just started screaming. I laugh about it now, but I was really freaked out then. He preached about how they're killing chickens and suddenly released the bucket and a pigeon flew out. Aden and I ran out, laughing. It was an interesting experience."

Clarke laughed. "It does sound interesting."

"Lexa, it's your turn," Aden said.

Lexa used Clarke to hold onto as she stepped on the hoverboard for the first time. She wobbled for a bit before slowly moving forward and it took her a minute to turn around. When she didn't need Clarke's help anymore she decided she had enough.

Clarke was less stable. The moment she stepped on the board she almost fell backwards, letting out a yelp of surprise before Lexa caught her.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea," Lexa teased.

Clarke huffed. "I can do this!"

"Okay," Lexa said calmly. "You can. Just go easy. You're already leaning forward when you step on it."

There was a hand offered for Clarke to take and she did, squeezing it tightly. It took her longer to get a hold of it, but once she did, she didn't want to stop. The feeling of nearly floating made her giggle and feel free. She didn't step off the board for nearly an hour, when Lexa and Aden were leaving. Abby and Jake hugged the siblings and made Lexa promise that they would try and come for lunch on Saturday. Clarke then helped them carry their gifts to the car where she lingered, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Thanks for letting us come over," Lexa said, hands in her pockets. Aden was already in the car. But he was patient, so she wasn't bothered by it.

Clarke smiled. "Well, my mom did invite you two. You'd be in trouble if you didn't show up."

Lexa laughed at that. "I hope you like your gift. There was also a box of chocolates."

"I noticed. And I'll be eating those later," Clarke said. "And I do like your gift." Her hand came up and she traced the first letter. "I hope you liked your gifts too. And don't feel guilty about the laptop. I tried to convince them to not do it, but you've met my parents."

"As much as I hate knowing how much money they spent it on, I did need a new one," Lexa admitted. "And I'm sure Aden will have his fun with it as well."

Clarke nodded. After a moment of hesitation and shifting on her feet she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. "Merry Christmas, Lex."

"Merry Christmas, Clarke," Lexa echoed, arms wrapping around Clarke's back.

"Text me when you get home so I know you got there safely," Clarke requested. She knew there wasn't really a need for it, but she said it anyway.

Lexa nodded, hands falling to her sides as the embrace broke. "Have fun cleaning up."

Clarke just laughed. She waited until Lexa was in the car and waved at them, watching them drive down the street before she returned inside the house. The sight of torn wrapping paper around the Christmas tree made her feel warm and happy. The huge pile of dishes in the kitchen, not so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden is in need of help so Lexa calls Clarke. Afterwards they try something new and it's the best thing they've done in a while. Clarke admits she's been asked on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to write through the "being stuck" phase, so some things could be written out of character or make very little sense. I really am trying though and I love all the comments you leave. 
> 
> I also started my driving exam and university starts next week. I'll do my best to keep updating as regularly as possible, but we'll see.

It took Aden thirty minutes of begging before Lexa finally decided to call Clarke. The reason why she didn't want to was because so far they only called each other when they wanted to have sex. And admittedly it hasn't happened since the day before Christmas, but Lexa didn't want Clarke to get the wrong idea. They haven't gotten the chance to spend New Year's together because Lexa worked and afterwards just didn't feel like going anywhere and Aden went to a party someone in his class threw.

With Aden glaring at her, Lexa picked up her phone and pressed on Clarke's name. A picture of Clarke popped up, a selfie she took after Christmas dinner, and she heard it ring.

"Yeah?" came Clarke's reply.

"Hey," Lexa said. "Are you busy?"

Clarke cleared her throat. "I'm at work. I finish in half an hour though. Do you want me to come over?"

Lexa cringed as she realized Clarke got the wrong idea. "Actually, uhm, would you mind coming over to help Aden with some school stuff? It's something about science and I don't understand, so I thought maybe you will."

"Of course I don't mind," Clarke said. "I'll be there after work. Raven may be a brainiac but she's into different kind of science so it will be nice to share my knowledge with someone."

Lexa laughed at that. "Thank you. Aden's been bugging me about it since he got home from college. He'll be happy to know you agreed."

An hour later Lexa buzzed Clarke in and then Aden came running from his room to get the door first. Lexa let him and sat down on the couch.

"Hi," Clarke said, the door opening before she even got the chance to knock. She ruffled Aden's hair. "So, I heard you need help."

Aden nodded. "Come on." He grabbed her arm and led her to his room, much like he did when he was younger and wanted to show Clarke what he made.

Lexa shook her head and reached for the book on the coffee table. She decided to entertain herself with it until they were done studying and then she would offer them dinner.

"We'll need supplies," Clarke said, head poking out from Aden's room.

Lexa furrowed her brows as she met Clarke's eyes. "Supplies?"

Aden joined Clarke, suddenly nodding. "Rockstar."

"Ah," Lexa said in realization. "And you wouldn't happen to want me to go to the store and buy them for you?"

They nodded.

"Fine. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Lexa enjoyed shopping. And she liked taking her time to shop. They didn't always have the money for groceries in England, but with her job now she was making enough to live comfortably. She was reading the ingredients on a box of something she would never buy when her phone rang. She frowned when it was Clarke.

"Clarke?" Lexa answered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're good," Clarke answered. "I was just uh, wondering if you're still in the store."

"I am. Did you need anything?" Lexa wondered.

Clarke let out a somewhat nervous chuckle. "Tampons."

Lexa stilled, phone nearly slipping out of her hand. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Tampons," Clarke repeated.

"Hold on," Lexa muttered. She walked between aisles until she found the one with hygienic products. "There's a lot to choose from. I don't know. What kind do you need? Wait, are there different sizes? Oh my god."

Clarke laughed at how flustered Lexa got. "Relax. Nobody cares that you're buying tampons. They don't know. Just take a deep breath. Do they have OB? Or Kotex?"

Lexa took a deep breath. "They have both. Why are there different sizes?"

"It's just like condoms. Except well, these go in. Get regular sleek Kotex ones."

"Okay, I got them. Anything else?" Lexa asked.

"No, thanks. I'm sorry. I would have gotten them myself but I rushed to your place after work and completely forgot. Thank you," Clarke said.

Lexa hung up and remembered that girls on periods craved chocolate. She grabbed two bars and then awkwardly shuffled to the checkout counter. Lexa felt extremely awkward and somehow couldn't look clerk in the eyes when she scanned the box of tampons. She quickly stuffed what she bought in a bag and left.

By the time Lexa returned Clarke and Aden were still studying. Well, Clarke was carefully looking at Aden who was drumming his pen against his notebook, trying to figure out if he really understood the explanation. Lexa quietly placed an energy drink in front of each one and left them to their own devices. She went in her bedroom and laid down on her bed, deciding to finish the book she planned.

An hour later Clarke and Aden were finished and Aden was eager to get out of the apartment. "Thank you so much for helping me," Aden said politely as he grabbed his gym bag. A while ago he found a gym down the street that offered free sessions to students and he couldn't refuse.

"You can stay," Clarke said. "It is your apartment."

Aden shook his head. "I need to get some exercise. These babies don't do it on their own," he said and patted his biceps.

Clarke laughed. "Okay then. Have fun. I'm going to annoy your sister."

Aden chuckled. "I'm sure she doesn't mind."

Clarke ruffled his hair and watched him leave the apartment before she walked to Lexa's room. She knocked gently even though the door was open and entered the room. Without a warning she threw herself on the bed next to Lexa, causing the mattress to shift and make Lexa's body jump a little.

"You're all done?" Lexa asked, not moving her eyes away from the book.

"Yup. And now I'm bored."

Lexa hummed.

Clarke huffed. "Lexa," she whined.

"Yes, Clarke?" Lexa asked absently.

Clarke nudged her shoulder against Lexa's. "Pay attention to me."

"I am. I'm listening to you. While reading. Is something wrong?" And Lexa wasn't lying. She really was listening and reading at the same time. She sat up to reach for her glass of water when Clarke blurted out the unexpected.

"I'm so horny."

Lexa choked on the water, spitting it out back in the glass to avoid spraying any over the new book. "W-what?"

Clarke's eyes widened and she laughed nervously. She really thought Lexa wasn't paying attention. "Shit, did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to."

"I thought you were on your period."

"I am. It's why I'm so horny. Those damn hormones," Clarke tried to joke but she was able to feel the tension between them and it did not help with her already raging libido.

Lexa licked her lips and then turned towards Clarke. "I figured since we're friends with benefits, or whatever, that maybe I could help you out."

Clarke's breath caught in her throat and she was so close to just throwing herself at Lexa. But she squeezed her thighs together and took a deep breath. "In most scenarios, yes. But there's a tampon stuck up my vagina and I think that would definitely gross you out."

"Try me."

Clarke laughed. "That sounds sexy and inviting and all, but I'm serious. Or have you had sex when the other girl was on their period before?"

Lexa shook her head. "Haven't done it before. Though, the girl I dated before I moved back home did leave a big bloody stain on my bed once. It wasn't gross. Just embarrassing for her before I assured her it was not a big deal."

"That girl must have been important if she stayed over."

Lexa shrugged. "It just made sense."

"Oh." Clarke chewed on her bottom lip for a minute. "Do you miss her?"

"No," Lexa replied without a hesitation. "We didn't… I don't think we loved each other. We were just together because it felt comfortable. Neither of us were upset when we were broke up and I moved away."

"That makes sense, I guess," Clarke murmured.

Lexa shrugged. "You still in the mood or do you want to binge watch Friends and eat chocolate?"

"We can always watch Friends and eat chocolate later," Clarke said.

"Okay," Lexa said softly before turning on her side, moving one hand to Clarke's hip and leaning down for a kiss. It was a gentle one, just to get more comfortable, but seconds later it deepened and Clarke was already pushing Lexa down on the bed and moving on top of her. "You're eager," Lexa managed to say before Clarke's lips were back on her.

Clarke rocked her hips into Lexa's and pulled away from the kiss to smirk down at her. "You're already hard."

"You got her excited before," Lexa said, surprisingly not embarrassed and flipped them over.

"What did I say that got her excited?" Clarke asked teasingly.

"You said 'I'm horny'."

Clarke laughed. "Wow, it doesn't take a lot to get her excited, does it?"

Lexa huffed. "Do you want to keep talking or can we not talk at all?"

Clarke closed her mouth and Lexa smiled before connecting their lips. They kissed for a few minutes, hips moving as they searched for friction before Lexa moved her hands under Clarke's tee and pulled it over the head. Lexa's lips attached to Clarke's neck, nibbling and biting gently which made Clarke shiver and moan. Lexa slipped one of her legs between Clarke's and at the loud moan she leaned away. "Doesn't take you a lot to get you excited either, huh?"

"Shut up," Clarke growled, roughly rolling on top of Lexa and pining her hands above their heads. Lexa's eyes darkened with lust but then Clarke let go of her hands. "Actually, you should be in charge. I'm going to be a pillow princess."

"Pillow princess?" Lexa questioned it.

Clarke nodded. She moved to the space next to Lexa and relaxed. "I'll just lay here and look pretty."

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Nu-uh, that one time you were lying on the bed and I was doing all the work," Clarke reminded her. And her body tingled just thinking about how fantastic that time was.

Lexa chuckled. "I guess I can do all the work," she said dramatically. She moved to unbutton Clarke's jeans and then slowly dragged them down her legs until all Clarke was wearing were her panties and a matching bra. Not being able to wait any longer Lexa unhooked her bra and sighed. "You have the best boobs," she said quietly, unaware she actually said it out loud.

Clarke laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

Lexa blushed but then shifted slightly, her own pants too tight to stay comfortable and focus on Clarke. She realized that with the period they weren't going to be able to have sex, at least not without getting messy, and she wasn't sure about butt play. So what Lexa had in mind needed her full attention. Free from her pants and a shirt she focused on Clarke. First it was just a kiss with gentle breast play. Then it moved to sucking a hickey on her neck while pinching on Clarke's nipples, just roughly enough without it being painful.

"Yes," Clarke breathed out, eyes closing and hips raising in the air.

For a moment Lexa considered teasing Clarke. But she couldn't. Not when Clarke was flushed down to her chest, her nipples hard and her thighs rubbing together letting her know how ready she was. "Lift your ass," Lexa instructed.

Clarke did as she was told and her underwear came off. She was a little self-conscious at first, her thighs falling shut. She normally wouldn't but the tampon in her vagina didn't help.

"You okay?" Lexa asked, fingernails ranking over the skin on Clarke's thighs, feeling goosebumps appear at her touch. "We don't have to do this."

"I want to, I do," Clarke said and sighed. "I just… I feel weird because of the period thing."

Lexa nodded. "I'll go slow and if you get uncomfortable I'll stop." She slowly parted Clarke's legs and released a long breath. She hadn't seen Clarke up close like this in years and it felt both new and familiar at the same time. She wasn't particularly bothered knowing that Clarke was on her period, instead she was eager to taste her. Lexa leaned forward and gently moved her tongue around Clarke's pussy, getting closer to her folds each time until she wrapped her hands around Clarke's thighs and moved her tongue through the folds for the first time.

Clarke released a soft moan, her hands automatically going down to Lexa's hair, her fingers wrapping around the thick hair. "It's not grossing you out, is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nope. In fact, you taste really good," Lexa said, dragging her tongue through Clarke's folds which made her shudder. And Lexa loved making her shudder.

Clarke's back arched and she scooted closer in hopes Lexa would apply more pressure. But Lexa moved her mouth away and Clarke wined. "Lexa, please."

Lexa smiled. "Patience."

"Fuck patience," Clarke begged.

"Sshhh."

Clarke couldn't handle the teasing any longer so she slipped her hand down and immediately started rubbing her clit, groaning in the relief.

However, Lexa wasn't enjoying that so she pushed Clarke's hand away and circled Clarke's clit with her tongue. Clarke shuddered again, a loud moan escaping her lips. Lexa smirked and then picked up her pace. Lexa didn't mind that she couldn't fuck Clarke like usually because tasting her was the second best thing.

"Yes, right there," Clarke cried out when Lexa sucked on her clit, lifting herself off the bed and tightening the grip on Lexa's hair to an almost painful tug.

Lexa laughed, sending vibrations through Clarke's body which made her twitch against her mouth and Lexa had a hard time not laughing again. Clarke started rocking against her tongue and Lexa let her. It wasn't long before Clarke's moans got louder, her thighs closing around Lexa's hand and scratching Lexa's scalp.

They both jumped slightly when Clarke's phone started ringing but Clarke only tightened her grip. "Let me cum first," she begged.

It was a bit distracting with Clarke's Taylor Swift ringtone in the background but Lexa sucked on Clarke's clit and just when the phone stopped ringing Clarke was cumming on her tongue, her name being moaned out so loudly she was certain at least one of her neighbors heard them.

Clarke was breathing heavily before a minute before she turned towards Lexa and slipped her hand inside her boxer briefs without a word. Unfortunately her phone started ringing again. Clarke groaned, but kept her hand where it was. "Bellamy?"

"Hey," Bellamy said, somewhat nervously. "I normally wouldn't call. But I really need to talk to someone and your name was the first one that popped in my head.

Lexa frowned when Clarke said Bellamy's name and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even though Clarke's hand was still slowly stroking her dick.

"What's wrong?"

Bellamy sighed. "So you know how John and I decided to adopt? Well, I just received an e-mail with a description of a kid. And a picture. Holy shit, Clarke. They want us to adopt this boy."

Clarke really wished she could have just hung up and suck Lexa's dick, but it sounded like Bellamy really needed to talk. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"We did. I just didn't think it would be so soon. And Clarke, he loves Superman. Like so much that he carries a little Superman toy everywhere with him. And you know I'm a Spiderman guy. John and him would gang up on me constantly," Bellamy rambled.

Clarke laughed. "Bell, relax. What's his name?"

"Drew."

"And you think you could love him despite him being a major Superman fan?" Clarke asked, earning a very confused look from Lexa.

"I, uh, yes. He's really cute. And he's three. And he loves dinosaurs too."

"You love dinosaurs as well," Clarke pointed out. "Are you all freaked out now?"

Bellamy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry for bothering you, but John was so calm and I kind of couldn't help panicking a little. I guess we're going to be parents."

"I'm really happy for you," Clarke said, smiling. "And I call dibs on being the godmother."

"Of course. Thanks, Clarke. I gotta go now."

"Bye," Clarke said and hung up, laughing because Lexa's face displayed something between confusion and jealousy. "That was Bellamy."

"I gathered that," Lexa said.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "He and John are adopting and he got an e-mail about a potential child and he freaked out. But enough about that. Where were we?"

"Actually, I'm not in the mood anymore," Lexa said.

Clarke's eyebrows rose. "Really? Even if I tell you that I want to suck your dick?"

Lexa gasped, her dick twitching at the thought. "Okay, I lied."

Clarke laughed and pushed Lexa's boxers lower. She didn't want to waste time with undressing her completely and she didn't even give Lexa enough time to prepare herself before wrapping her lips around the hard tip and slowly sliding lower until she felt it hit the back of her throat.

"Oh god," Lexa breathed out shakily, her thighs trembling. She hadn't received a blowjob in an embarrassingly long time and she quickly realized she wasn't going to last long. "Wait, wait."

Clarke immediately pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just got too close," Lexa admitted embarrassed.

Clarke laughed. "That's the point, dumbass. Just lean back on the pillows and let me do my thing."

"Bossy," Lexa muttered under her breath but did as she was told. She closed her eyes so she was able to fully focus on the pleasure. Her hands fisted the bed sheets and her breath hitched. She tried not to moan, her breathing ragged.

Clarke pulled away again. "You know you can moan right? In fact, it's really hot if you do."

Lexa blindly reached for Clarke's head, pushing her back down. Though she didn't hold back this time. "Clarke," she moaned out.

Clarke hummed and tried to take Lexa as deep as possible, feeling pleased with herself when her nose touched Lexa's pubic bone. She was even more pleased to find that's all it took for Lexa to cum because her hips rocked forward once and then she was filling up Clarke's mouth with a long moan.

When Lexa completely calmed down and her dick softened Clarke pulled away and laid back down next to the bed, still completely naked. Lexa suddenly sat up, her tattooed back facing Clarke. "I can't believe we haven't done that since you came back. We are definitely repeating that," Clarke said.

Lexa laughed, reaching for her shirt and buttoning it in the middle to keep it together. "You said something about Friends and chocolate?"

"Can't we watch it here?"

"There's a comfortable couch and a big TV in the living room," Lexa pointed out. "And I can make you hot pockets."

Clarke sighed dramatically and rolled over on the bed, burying her face in a pillow. "Fine, fine. I'll get dressed and go to the living room. But go put the hot pockets in the oven cause I don't want to wait for too long."

"Of course."

Clarke joined Lexa on the couch a few minutes later, wearing one of her long t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. "You know, I got asked out on a date," she admitted and immediately cringed, not sure why she wanted to share that.

Lexa swallowed, her throat bobbing. "Oh? By who?"

"This guy from one of my classes. I don't really know him that well. I might not say yes. I'm not very good at the whole dating thing."

"I remember differently," Lexa tried to joke, her posture tense and her back straight.

"You ruined me for everyone else," Clarke sighed, not realizing what she was saying until the words were already out and she couldn't take them back.

Uncomfortable silence engulfed them.

"Sorry, that was too much," Clarke apologized with an awkward chuckle.

Lexa shook her head, quietly clearing her throat. "No, no, it's… I get it." Because she was ruined for everyone else as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sees Lexa at work and then everyone meets the new member of the Blake-Murphy family: Drew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University starts on Monday and my schedule's packed. I want to say that I'll keep updating regularly but it seems impossible so far. But I will finish this story. Thank you for the patience.

It was Saturday which meant Clarke had no classes, but she did have work. And sitting at the front desk and waiting for someone sick to walk in was only fun for so long. So naturally, Clarke was playing Trivia Crack with Raven. It was a terrible decision though because Raven got everything right and Clarke didn't know all the answers. After another lost round Clarke decided to exit the app because it was making her frustrated.

**Reyes-Green  
[1:17pm] Why did you leave? I was just starting to have fun.**

**Princess Griffin  
[1:17pm] I got tired of losing.**

**Reyes-Green  
[1:18pm] HA! Can't relate.**

Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

**Princess Griffin  
[1:19pm] I'm so lucky to be your friend.**

**Reyes-Green  
[1:21pm] YUP!**

Clarke sighed and decided to play a bit of Best Fiends when a clearing throat interrupted her and she nearly threw her phone in the wall. She sat up and placed her phone on the desk, looking at the person. Her eyes widened. "Lexa, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I actually have an appointment with Doctor Anderson," Lexa said.

Clarke nodded in understanding and typed something into the computer. "You're scheduled for one-thirty. She's free right now but she's the weird type that doesn't like anyone in before the scheduled time. She's really great though."

Lexa released a nervous breath. "I hope so. I'm kind of anxious."

"Don't worry about it. She's really nice. Sometimes she lets me measure her patients or take their blood pressure."

Lexa laughed. "That's… Intense."

Clarke huffed. "It's the most I can do. Hey, are you going over to Bellamy's later?"

Two weeks ago Bellamy and John's adoption finally came through and they were parents of the little Drew, after waiting for a month. They wanted to get close with him before inviting everyone over though. Their friends considered it as a toddler shower.

"I am actually," Lexa confirmed. "I wasn't sure but then Octavia kept asking me and I couldn't refuse. I need a present though, but I haven't bought anything yet."

Clarke's eyes widened. "I haven't bought anything either. It's not until four though and I finish at two. Maybe we can go to the mall together and see if they have anything."

Lexa smiled. "I'd like that."

"Alexandria Woods," was announced over the intercom and Lexa flinched.

"I'll see you later," Lexa said.

Clarke stood up. "Actually, I have to walk you to the doctor's office. She has some weird rules about that."

Lexa shrugged and let herself be walked to the doctor's office. It was her first checkup since she came back to America and although she was healthy until now, she was suddenly nervous. She waved awkwardly at the doctor. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm Doctor Caitlin Anderson," the doctor introduced herself. She smiled, noticing Lexa's discomfort. "Take a few deep breaths, relax a little. My assistant, Clarke, will help me today if that's okay."

Clarke's eyes widened. "I will?"

"Yes. Are you okay with that Ms. Woods?"

Lexa nodded. "Yeah. We actually go way back. We've been friends since first grade."

"That's great then. Okay Clarke, measure height and weight, take blood pressure, check for temperature, and draw blood," the doctor ordered. "I'll do the rest by myself."

"Okay," Clarke said and grabbed a pair of gloves from the box. "Here, step on the scale." First she measured her and then she wrote down Lexa's weight.

Lexa sat down on the chair and rolled up her sleeve while Clarke set up the blood pressure monitor. "So you don't do this often?"

"Occasionally," Clarke said. "Most times than not I just put information into charts and then put that information into the computer. Do you feel relaxed?"

Lexa took a deep breath and then locked her eyes with Clarke's. She tried to ignore the fact that she was at the doctor's and just thought of it as spending time with Clarke. Although things have been a little awkward since that time Clarke came over to help Aden, they still hung out. Hadn't had sex since then though. Lexa remained still until the machine beeped.

"Perfectly healthy," Clarke said with a grin. She grabbed the thermometer. "I'm going to put it in your ear," she warned. Some patients got really freaked out about it and she preferred to say it before doing it. A few seconds later she got the reading. "No fever."

"So far so good," Lexa murmured.

"Now I'm going to take your blood," Clarke spoke out. She tightened the tourniquet around Lexa's bicep and sanitized the area that she was about to poke with a needle. Lexa flinched before she even began. "Hey, relax," she said softly. "Make a fist." After Lexa made a fist, Clarke rubbed her forearm in a comforting matter before pressing the needle against the skin. She drew the blood and pressed a cotton ball against the puncturing mark. "There, all done."

Afterwards Clarke was sent to the lab and Lexa was left alone for the rest of the tests and dreaded the last few. Urine and sperm sample. She had to walk past Clarke twice. One with two empty cups and once with filled ones.

Lexa was finished by two-thirty and found Clarke waiting for her by her desk, now with someone else seated behind it. "So, what did the doc say?" Clarke asked curiously. She hoped that adult Lexa wasn't as closed off when it came to the routine doctor checks.

Lexa shrugged. "I'm healthy as I can be. She also said something about how my… swimmers aren't large in numbers but they're active."

Clarke laughed. "That's good. So, you can have kids?"

"She said that unless it's done in the hospital, I shouldn't expect to get anyone pregnant. Oh, and that I should use protection anyway, cause it's not just for preventing pregnancies but also sexually transmitted diseases but we all know that anyway."

"So basically nothing new," Clarke pointed out.

Lexa nodded.

"What store did you want to go to?" Clarke asked, changing the subject.

"Toys are us? Or maybe something else," Lexa replied and shrugged. "I don't know which ones are appropriate. Bellamy said not to buy anything big or overly expensive."

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, Octavia took her role as an aunt very seriously and got him a swing set. My parents went a little crazy too and sent a bunch of things to their address."

"They like spending money on others, don't they?" Lexa asked and laughed.

Clarke nodded, laughing too.

Because Clarke walked from her apartment Lexa drove them to the nearest shopping center. They left the car in the garage and walked into the first toy store they saw. Clarke was eying all the little instruments. "How much will Bell and John hate me if I get him a drum kit?"

Lexa made a face. "Yeah, I'd rather wouldn't. What did you say that he likes?"

"Superman and dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs," Lexa hummed. She used to love dinosaurs. "I'll see if they have anything dinosaur related and you can look for Superman things."

Clarke huffed. "Superman's everywhere. But what would he want? Definitely not a lunchbox. Or a backpack."

"You're an artist. Be creative," Lexa said.

Lexa found a dinosaur egg that you put in water and a few days later a dinosaur would hatch. She grabbed two of those and searched for something more. Clarke didn't have as much fun looking at Superman themed things though.

"Lexa," Clarke said in a whine. "I give up. Let's go to another store."

Lexa purchased the eggs and they walked into another store. "Here's a Superman scooter."

Clarke scanned it intensely. "If you were a three-year-old would you ride this?"

"Sure," Lexa said and looked around. She grabbed a tiny Superman helmet. "With this, because safety first."

Clarke laughed. "Okay, so we're getting somewhere. Now we need something else dinosaur related."

And then Lexa's eyes sparkled and she grabbed Clarke's hand, leading her through the store until they came to a stop. "This," Lexa said determinately.

"It's huge."

"Aha," Lexa said excitedly, almost bouncing.

"I mean, really huge."

"I know," Lexa almost squealed. "I know it's not really a dinosaur, but holy shit. It's so big and fluffy. Kids love this." They were standing in front of a jumbo sized teddy bear. It wasn't just jumbo sized. It was as tall as Clarke.

Clarke shrugged. "I mean… You love it. But I don't know if kids do."

A lady walked up to them. "Hello. Do you need any help?"

"No, we're just looking," Clarke said.

But Lexa nodded. "Do you think a three-year-old would like this?"

The lady glanced at the teddy bear and then smiled. "Absolutely. Are you buying for your own child or a relative?"

"Re-," Lexa started to answer but Clarke quickly interrupted her.

"We're adopting," Clarke blurted out.

The lady's eyes widened and she nodded. "That's wonderful. We can get you a twenty-five percent discount."

Clarke grinned. "We'd like that." She reached for Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers just to make sure that the woman was convinced.

Lexa let out a loud laugh as soon as she walked away. "Really? And I can't believe she even fell for that."

"We get a discount," Clarke said and shrugged. She realized their hands were still linked and quickly pulled her hand away. "Let's go buy this and we can get lunch or something because I'm starving."

They purchased their items and carried them to the car. Lexa barely managed to stuff the teddy bear on the backseats, while Clarke put the rest in the trunk of the car. Lexa quickly slammed the car door before the plush toy's foot could jam the door.

Lexa brushed her hands together. "You said something about lunch?"

Clarke checked the watch on her wrist. "Mhm. We have enough time. There's a Chinese restaurant nearby. Or we can go for pizza."

"I'm kind of craving pizza," Lexa admitted. "I've been cooking for Aden and I and I'm really trying to avoid food like pizza. He's not here now."

Clarke laughed. "Good. I've been craving calzone pizza today anyway."

They went back inside the shopping center and found a restaurant. They sat down opposite of each other and ordered a large calzone pizza to share.

"What do you think about Bellamy and John adopting?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I think it's great," Lexa said and shrugged. "I don't know them that well. Not anymore. But they're doing an amazing thing and that's something to be proud of."

Clarke nodded in agreement. "I've only received a few blurry pictures, Bellamy is not very good with the camera, and so far, it looks like they've been having a great time together."

Lexa nodded. "How was your date, by the way?"

There was a sour look on Clarke's face. She regretted sharing that with Lexa and she did end up agreeing to that one date. Maybe because she felt like she had to, after sharing that with Lexa. "It didn't go well," Clarke said and shrugged. "We just didn't… click."

"Oh. But you'll find someone who you'll click with," Lexa responded.

"What about you? No girls in the office asking you out?" Clarke asked teasingly.

Lexa smirked. "Actually, there is one."  She noticed a frown on Clarke's lips. "But I think she wants me to have a threesome with her and her husband, so I keep rejecting her."

"That probably makes sense since you're not into guys," Clarke tried to joke, but it came out a little tense.

Lexa awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah."

They finished their lunch in uncomfortable silence and it wasn't until they were driving to Bellamy's house and playfully fought over the radio that they relaxed again. "Do you think that Drew will prefer my scooter or your giant teddy bear and dinosaur egg?"

"The dinosaur egg dissolves in water," Lexa exclaimed excitedly. "What's not to love?"

"It takes days," Clarke complained. "Kids hate waiting."

Lexa shrugged. "Well, he can play with the jumbo teddy bear until then."

Clarke laughed and then instructed Lexa where to turn. They parked outside the fence and walked through the gate. Clarke recognized a couple of cars already there and bounced excitedly when she realized one of them was Octavia's. Because of her intense trainings it was hard to see her sometimes. She rang the bell. The scooter was in a box and the helmet was in her hand, but Lexa looked ridiculous standing next to her with the giant bear.

Bellamy opened the door and immediately laughed. "Hey, Clarke. Bear that is holding Lexa. Come on in. O and Lincoln are already here. And Raven and Anya. Oh, and Monty came too."

Clarke walked inside the house and then helped Lexa set the bear down next to the couch. "Hey guys," she said and waved. "So, where is the guest of honor?"

"Here we are," John said, hands on the shoulders of a little boy standing in front of him. He had a head full of messy, curly orange hair, freckles on his cheeks and big brown eyes. He ducked shyly behind John.

Lexa bent down. "Hi. My name's Lexa. What's your name?"

In the sweetest voice ever he replied "Drew".

Clarke couldn't help but coo and she knelt down as well. "And I'm Clarke."

"Clurghk?"

Clarke smiled widely, trying not to laugh as to not scare the boy. "Yes. We brought you some gifts too."

That made the boy perk up, taking a step closer towards them while he still held onto John's pants with one hand. "Gifts?"

"Do you see this giant teddy bear?" Lexa asked dramatically, pointing towards the plush animal. Drew nodded. "It's all yours. And I also have something very special." Lexa reached inside the pocket for the dinosaur egg and took it out of the package. "This is a dinosaur egg."

Drew's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Aha."

That finally got Drew's full attention and he let go of John and walked towards Lexa. He scrunched his face in confusion and tapped his fingers against the egg.

"Want to hear a secret?" Lexa asked.

"Yes."

"If you put this egg in the water in a few days a dinosaur will hatch," Lexa said. In a blink of an eye the egg was taken from her hands and ginger hair flashed past her and through a swinging door, in what she assumed was kitchen.

Bellamy laughed. "Congratulations. You just stole his heart."

"Aw, I'm jealous. He didn't even look at my scooter," Clarke whined. "But he's also so adorable. I'm so happy for you two."

"He wasn't that adorable when he had chocolate yesterday," Bellamy said and rubbed his forehead at the thought of the three-year-old screaming and jumping. "But we love him anyway. Do you want to see his room?"

"I do it," Drew shrieked, now carrying a plastic cup filled with water and the egg swimming in it.

Clarke and Lexa barely held back their laughter as they followed Drew up the stairs and into the room. The room was painted light blue with white clouds and a Superman logo.

"My bed," Drew said, pointing to the little toddler bed after he put the cup down. "My toys," he added, pointing at the box of toys. "My desk. My chair."

He continued pointing at things and Clarke turned towards Lexa, snickering quietly before she put her serious face back on. "So, what's your favorite toy?" she asked.

Drew frowned for a moment and then his eyes widened and he jumped on the bed, digging under the covers until he pulled out a little Superman action figure. "This!"

Before either Clarke or Lexa could comment on the though he was out of the room and running downstairs, gripping railing with one hand and the toy in the other.

"He's adorable," Clarke gushed.

Lexa laughed. "He is, yes."

They joined the rest of the group downstairs.

"Lexa, Clarke, do you want coffee? Or apple juice? We have beer too," Bellamy offered.

"Coffee," Clarke said.

"Water's fine, thank you," Lexa replied more politely.

Drew walked to Lexa and tugged on her sleeve. "Sit there," he ordered.

Lexa looked at Bellamy and then at John and they both shrugged. So Lexa moved from the couch to the chair and Drew raised his arms, holding a book in one. Lexa picked him up and set him on her lap. "Do you want me to read this?"

He nodded.

"The Cat In The Hat is his favorite one," John chimed in.

Clarke sipped on her coffee and observed Lexa. She was able to hear her reading quietly and she sighed softly before an elbow hit her in the ribs. She yelped. "What the fuck?" she hissed quietly, glaring at Raven.

"You weren't listening to me," Raven complained. "You can make heart eyes at Lexa some other time."

"I wasn't making heart eyes," Clarke argued. "It's not like that. I just think she's being sweet with Drew."

Octavia laughed. "Sure. And you're saying that your womb isn't making just the slightest noise about how you wish that would have been your kid?"

Clarke frowned. "No. At least it wasn't until now. And we're just friends, so don't make it weird."

"If you're just friends then we can't make it weird," Monty randomly added.

Clarke groaned. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Anya and I set up the wedding date," Raven announced suddenly. Clarke and Octavia squealed, simultaneously leaning closer to her. "It's actually in four weeks, on Saturday. We're not doing the big churchy wedding thing, so it will just be the non-homophobic family members and friends. You'll get invitations too. They're really funny, I picked them out."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. "What do they say?"

"There may be a pun about eating out," Raven said and laughed when everyone's eyes bulged. "Oh come on! You know us. Would it really be our wedding if the invitations didn't have a weird gay joke on it?"

"That's true," they all replied.

"I can't believe our little Ray Ray is getting married," Clarke cooed, kissing Raven's cheek.

Anya cleared her throat.

"I know, I know. She's your woman," Clarke said and laughed. Somehow her eyes found Lexa again, Drew asleep on her lap but she was still reading to him.

Bellamy chuckled. "Seriously, Clarke? You were less obvious in high school."

"Ssh!" Clarke shushed, eyes widening before she realized Lexa didn't hear them and she relaxed. "And I'm not staring at her, or anything. I just think she's cute with Drew."

Monty shook his head. "Oh-uh, you just said she's cute. Classic mistake. Now Raven and Octavia will never shut up about it."

"You did call her cute," Raven agreed, eyes wide. "You two should totally date again. You'd be like the second cutest lesbian couple. Me and Anya are obviously on the first spot."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Please stop talking about it. We're friends. We won't date again and you should really get that idea out of her head."

Anya laughed. "Yeah, like Raven could ever just forget about it."

"I'm just saying that you'd be cute together. And hot. Also kind of badass. But fine, ignore your genius friend Raven."

Lexa stood up, Drew clinging to her like a baby. "I, uh, think he fell asleep."

John took him from Lexa, which woke Drew up and made him whine. "No sleeping before dinner and bath time. But thanks for reading to him."

"It was fun," Lexa said and shrugged. She found her spot next to Clarke.

Raven smirked. "How about we all propose a toast to love?"

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Hold on, let's at least do it with wine," Bellamy said, stopping Raven. He went in the kitchen to pour everyone a glass of wine and returned with a platter. "Now you can make your toast."

Raven stood up. "So, we gathered here today to welcome the little dude into our group. Congratulations to Bell and Murphy for finally growing a pair and becoming parents. Unfortunately, Octavia took the spot as the godmother, but next one's mine."

"Actually, Clarke already claimed the next one," Bellamy said.

"I claimed Drew. But I see how it is," Clarke pointed out.

Octavia shrugged. "We're family."

"Anyway," Raven said, interrupting loudly, "I'm happy that you two started a family, that Lexa's back and that me and my woman are finally getting married. It feels good that our old gang is back. Once it's hotter outside, we'll hit the beach house like we used to. But here's to us."

Clarke unconsciously leaned closer to Lexa, their shoulders brushing together as everyone but Lexa took a sip of the wine. She really was happy that Bellamy and John started a family. That Raven and Anya were getting married and most importantly, that Lexa was back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya's bachelorette party where Clarke gets really drunk and Lexa's her usual wonderful self. Bonus: a glimpse at Ranya wedding, because they're cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First weeks of university were successful, but it's also already a lot of work and I've already gotten so many assignments that I barely had any time to write. It sucks because I finally found inspiration again but now I lack time.

Clarke was having a great week. She was on fire in school, her best friend was getting married and she has never been more satisfied. Somehow Lexa was over at her apartment three times in the past five days and every time was better than the last time. But now it was Friday evening and Raven and Anya had a bachelorette party at the local strip club and Clarke was knocking on Lexa's door because they planned on going there together.

The moment Lexa opened the door Clarke noticed something was different. Lexa was wearing grey sweatpants and even without a boner Clarke was able to see the outline of her dick perfectly. "You're not wearing any underwear."

Lexa laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, after yesterday she needed some breathing room."

Clarke smirked and walked inside.

"Don't look so smug. You're walking funny."

Clarke laughed. She was sore, but just the perfect amount. "You're supposed to be getting ready though."

"I was at the gym," Lexa said. "I'll take a quick shower and change. I don't have to wash my hair."

"Need company in the shower?"

Lexa's lips parted and for a moment she nearly considered saying yes before she slowly shook her head. "If that happens we won't be going anywhere. And it's Raven's bachelorette party. She has been excited about it for weeks and she'll kill us if we won't be there."

"Cause it's in a strip club and she'll be getting a lap dance," Clarke pointed out.

Lexa laughed and nodded. "I'm gonna take that shower now. I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

Clarke went in Lexa's room while Lexa showered. She was already dressed, wearing a black dress and a coat over it, because it was still cold. She wondered what Lexa was going to wear. And then she found a dress laid on the bed. A backless dress. A dress that would show off her tattoo. And Clarke knew what needed to be done before they leave. She was grateful Aden wasn't at the apartment and she took her clothes off.

Lexa jumped when the shower door opened and a rush of cold air hit her before she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Clarke, we don't have time," she said warningly.

"We'll be quick," Clarke murmured, pressing a kiss on Lexa's shoulder. She slipped her hand lower, cupping Lexa's dick that rather quickly hardened in her hand. "See, you want it too."

Lexa groaned, hips jerking into Clarke's hand. She sighed and then turned around, pinning Clarke against the shower wall. "I don't have a condom here," she said in realization, loosening her grip on Clarke.

"I'm still on my pill," Clarke urged her.

All breath is knocked out of Clarke's lungs when Lexa raised her leg and in a swift motion slid inside of her. They stilled, both breathing deeply. Lexa bumped her forehead against Clarke's. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Clarke breathed out honestly and rocked into Lexa.

Lexa's short nails dug into Clarke's hips hard enough that they both knew it was going to leave marks before she started a fast pace. Clarke leaned her head back against the wall and Lexa latched onto her neck. She nibbled, bit and sucked just enough so that it didn't leave any visible marks.

"Faster," Clarke moaned out. She knew she would feel sore tomorrow and probably have bruises in a few days with the strength Lexa was using to pound into her, but she still needed more.

Lexa already felt oversensitive and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She slowed down which caused Clarke to whimper and clutch onto her biceps but the deeper strokes brought out much louder moans.

"We're going to be late," Clarke reminded her breathlessly before gasping and arching. "Yes, just like that."

Lexa let out a laugh and stopped. "What do you want, Clarke? To be on time or to cum?"

"Fuck, let's be late," Clarke said and nodded. "But please go faster."

Lexa knew that they couldn't afford to be late so her thrusts came faster and harder and when she brought a hand down between their legs to stroke Clarke's clit which caused Clarke to shudder and fall apart. Lexa couldn't thrust through the feeling of Clarke's walls clenching around her and she came as well. She groaned when Clarke whimpered and squeezed around her dick again, a second orgasm rushing through her from feeling Lexa cum inside her. "You okay?"

"Just don't let go yet," Clarke said breathlessly, her legs wobbly and shaking and if Lexa let go of her she was certain she would collapse on the shower floor.

Lexa waited until Clarke's legs stopped trembling and they both caught their breaths. "I really have to get dressed now. And apparently so do you, because you got naked again."

Clarke nodded, but remained still with Lexa's arms still wrapped around her. It was probably the longest they've ever stayed this close after sex. The moment was gone though, when Lexa pushed the shower door open and stepped outside.

Clarke shut off the water and left the shower as well. She took the towel Lexa offered her and then Lexa left the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later they were dressed again, though this time Clarke didn't feel like reapplying her make-up and Lexa had no time for it.

"I already have like a hundred texts from Raven," Clarke complained. "Heads up, I told her you had a problem and needed help and it took us a while."

Lexa arched her eyebrows. "What kind of problem?"

"I said it was personal. She won't bother you about it."

Lexa laughed and slipped her shoes on. She grabbed her wallet and placed it in the dress pocket. She only ever wore dresses that had pockets. "Are you all set?"

Clarke and Lexa were twenty minutes late to the club Raven chose and they were welcomed with impatient glares. The music was already loud in the club and vibrating through their bodies.

"Finally!" Raven yelled out.

Lexa smiled apologetically. "Sorry for being late. Had some… issues."

Raven's eyes widened because she thought Clarke lied and she nodded. "That's okay. We already have drinks and balloons and the dancers. Oh, and there's going to be a cake too. The tables with red flowers on them are reserved for us."

Lexa shrugged off her jacket and revealed her back.

"Holy fuck, you have a tattoo!" Octavia screamed loudly and then she was by Lexa's side. "Where did you get it? What does it mean? And how much did you pay? I've been thinking about getting a new tattoo as well. I have one for now," she rambled and leaned her head backwards to show Lexa the tattoo that started on her neck and then stretched down her shoulder and right arm.

Lexa smiled. "I had it done in England. I have one on my arm as well. And the one on the back just represents family," she said.

Octavia nodded. "That's really cool. Lincoln's working on an arm sleeve. Still has a few tats to go."

They all found seats at the tables with flowers on them when Raven stood up and pinched Anya's shoulder to get her to stand up as well. "Okay, so now that you're all here I just want to say a few things. When I first met Anya we were both in high school and I never imagined that we'd ever stand here, giving a toast on the night before our wedding. I hope everyone will enjoy celebrating our night, but don't get too drunk cause I don't want anyone to be hungover."

"To Ranya!" Clarke yelled out, raising her shot glass which made Anya laugh and Raven grumble. She hated their joined names together and Clarke loved teasing her because of it.

They stayed for a few rounds of drinks before Raven and Anya received their first lap dances and then played a game who can remove a garter faster. Anya was just a second faster than Raven and then Raven put the garter on herself and made Anya take it off. After that they moved to the dance floor. After six songs, they were all breathless and got to their tables to drink some more and to snack on the chips and nuts placed on the tables.

"Easy there," Raven said and reached for the glass that Clarke just chugged down as a shot. She followed Clarke's glare and her eyes landed on Lexa sitting in a chair, arms awkwardly by her sides as one of the dancers gave her a lap dance. "Seriously? You claim you're just friends but if looks could kill that girl would be cut into thousands of pieces."

Clarke turned to glare at Raven. "We are just friends. And I'm not killing her with a look."

Raven laughed. "Yeah, right. If you're so jealous then why don't you do anything so you and Lexa could actually date?"

"I'm not jealous! I just think if anyone should be getting lap dances it should be either you or Anya. Besides, it's making Lexa uncomfortable," Clarke said.

Lexa did look awkward but she laughed at something the dancer said. "You're right. She looks extremely uncomfortable. Poor Lexa. It's best if you go there and save her," Raven said sarcastically.

Clarke growled and reached for another drink.

"I'm sorry, I'm kidding," Raven said and tried to reach for Clarke's glass but Clarke turned away. "Remember it's my wedding tomorrow and you can't be hungover," she said before standing up and walking to Octavia. "Do you think they'll ever date again?"

Octavia didn't need any extra explanation; she immediately knew who Raven was talking about. She glanced at Clarke who threw her head back to chug down another drink and Lexa who just stood up and smiled at the dancer before moving to her table. "I don't know. They're both stubborn as hell. And maybe Lexa's a bit oblivious and Clarke probably thinks she's being very obvious."

Raven groaned. "We need to set them up because I honestly can't handle this anymore. Or maybe we should just lock them up in a room together and see what happens."

"We'll do that once you return from your honeymoon. For now, we're focusing on you and Anya," Octavia said and patted Raven's back. "Can't believe you're getting married though. Our little Ray Ray all grown up. Next thing we know you'll be having a baby."

Raven made a face. "No babies from this gal."

"Fine, fine. We have Drew now and maybe Linc and I will start a family in a few years. Speaking of Lincoln, I'm going to try and find him. I owe him a dance."

After a few more drinks Clarke felt happily numb and had enough courage to approach Lexa who was talking to Harper. "Dance with me," Clarke slurred in Lexa's ear.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and instinctively wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist to stabilize her. "How much have you drank?"

Clarke pouted. "Please."

Lexa sighed and took Clarke's hand. They barely managed to get to the dance floor with how drunk Clarke was. Lexa was worried but she didn't want to upset Clarke. After one dance, what looked more like standing in place and just swaying, Lexa realized that guests were slowly leaving and it was nearing one am. She led Clarke to Raven's table. "Hey, I'm taking her home."

Raven smirked but then noticed the state Clarke was in and nodded. "Okay. Don't be late to my wedding. We'll head home soon as well."

"I'll make sure we'll be on time. The party was great by the way," Lexa said and smiled. "Come on, Clarke."

The car ride to Clarke's apartment made Clarke nauseous and Lexa had to drive much slower than usually because she didn't want Clarke to throw up. She parked her car and led Clarke to her apartment door. "Can you go inside on your own?"

At that Clarke frowned, nausea forgotten and she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. "Why don't you come inside? We could have a repeat of before."

Lexa cringed because half of Clarke's words were slurred and her breath stank from alcohol. "I'll come inside and make sure you get in bed."

Clarke's fingers tightened around Lexa's neck. "I want you."

"I want you too. But not like this. You're drunk and it's three in the morning. Our friend is getting married today," Lexa said. "So you're going to bed."

"I don't want to be alone," Clarke whimpered, her eyes misting up with unshed tears.

To Lexa it felt like someone stabbed her in the heart. She pulled Clarke in a hug, rubbing her back. "You're not alone. I'll stay okay?" Clarke nodded against her shoulder. "And I'll set up a glass of water and pills for the morning hangover."

As soon as Clarke was placed in her bed she was out like a light, softly snoring. Lexa made sure her shoes and dress were off and even took off her bra to put on a comfortable t-shirt. A glass of water and two pills were set on the nightstand.

Lexa planned on taking a short nap on the couch before leaving but she pulled a blanket over her and fell asleep. She woke up with a start, sitting up and rubbing her messy hair. She heard pans and pots being hit together and groaned. "Clarke?"

"Shit, did I wake you? I was trying to make breakfast but everything hurts and I feel like throwing up."

Lexa chuckled and stood up. She realized she was only wearing her boxers and a t-shirt she borrowed from Clarke and felt her cheeks flush. "Yeah, well you drank your body weight in vodka last night. Sit down, I'll make us some eggs with ham and cheese. Oh, and toast."

Clarke sat down on a stool and leaned on the kitchen counter. "I didn't do anything weird, did I? I remember we ate that vagina shaped cake and then Raven was telling me something and I guess I overdid it."

"No, you were fine. What's the time?"

Clarke checked the time on her watch. "Shit, it's almost noon. Thank god the wedding isn't until six."

Lexa groaned. "I still have to go home. Make sure Aden ate and then we have to get ready. Do you want us to pick you up or are you driving there?"

"Would you mind picking me up? I would drive but it feels like a waste of gas."

"Of course."

Lexa finished making breakfast and placed a plate in front of Clarke. "I'll head home, but I'll pick you up around five." She awkwardly lingered for a moment before dropping a quick kiss on Clarke's cheek. She put on the dress she wore the day before and yelled out a goodbye.

Clarke had enough time to eat her breakfast slowly and decided to treat herself with a bath afterwards. She even added scented oils and bath salts. Clarke sat in the water for nearly an hour before she was able to feel her hangover lessen. Raven and Anya didn't set up a color theme for their wedding, so Clarke decided to go with a blue dress. It was exactly at five o'clock when there was a knock on the door. Clarke opened it and immediately smiled.

Aden was wearing a black suit, his jacket unbuttoned and revealing his white shirt underneath. He didn't bother with a tie or a bowtie and Clarke grinned at how handsome the boy was. "Look at you. So dapper," Clarke complimented and squeezed his cheek.

Aden snorted and ducked his head and Clarke took the moment to look at Lexa.

Lexa, who was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and a slim black tie and she somehow ended up matching with Clarke's blue dress. They both laughed when they noticed what the other one was wearing. "You look beautiful," Lexa said softly.

"Well, we all know who'd win if there was a best-looking siblings competition today. Don't tell Bell or O I said that though," Clarke joked. She locked her apartment door and laughed when Lexa opened the car door for her.

They just started driving when Aden spoke up. "Hey, Lex, can Maggie come over for lunch tomorrow? I want her to meet my sister," he asked.

Lexa raised her eyebrows, glancing at her brother in the review mirror. "And is this Maggie your girlfriend?"

"We're not there yet," Aden said and shrugged.

Lexa made a humming noise in the back of her throat. "Are you using protection?"

Aden laughed. "Are you?"

"Excuse me?" Lexa squeaked out.

"Oh, please. I'm not oblivious. You've been disappearing lately and you had a hickey on your neck the other day that you tried covering with your hair but it didn't work. Clarke, I'm telling ya, she has a girlfriend out there somewhere," Aden sang the last sentence.

Clarke smirked. "Oh does she now? And Lexa, are you being safe?"

Lexa groaned and tightened her grip on the steering wheel, deciding to ignore Clarke's comment and Aden's snickering.

Clarke leaned forward and turned the volume on the radio up so they were able to enjoy the music that was playing. Clarke suddenly gasped. "I forgot my jacket!"

"It's okay. I'll just lend you mine if you get cold," Lexa said calmly. "Don't worry about it."

Aden wasn't done with teasing though. "Lex, isn't your girlfriend offended that you're going to a wedding and she isn't your date? I asked Maggie but she had an important piano thing and couldn't make it."

Clarke looked at Lexa, waiting to see what her reply was going to be.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Now drop it or I'm going to completely ignore your request about getting a puppy," Lexa said knowing it would immediately shut Aden up.

But it made Clarke squeal. "You're getting a puppy?"

"We're still discussing," Lexa admitted. "It would be a smaller dog. And preferably already trained because neither of us have time to train a dog."

Clarke's eyes widened. "My dad used to be a trainer at a puppy school. You can always ask him about it. He works mostly from home now and you have no idea how bored he is. It'd make him, and my mom, really happy."

Lexa glanced at the review mirror noting that Aden could barely hide his excitement. "I'll think about it and then we can go to the dog shelter. Just to look, for now. And then we'll see. Is that okay, Aden?"

"For now," Aden confirmed, nodding happily.

They got to the city hall and parked their car. There were twenty minutes left until the actual wedding and they knew Raven and Anya wouldn't be there until the last minute. The moment they entered the room a little body collided with Lexa's legs and demanded to be picked up. Lexa took Drew in her arms and smiled at him.

"Wait, wait," Jasper said, a camera in his hands. He was the photographer for the wedding. "Step closer."

Lexa stood with Drew in her arms, Clarke next to her right and Aden next to Clarke.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked, sighing at the space between Lexa and Clarke. "You two used to date, the least you can do is stand closer. I promised Raven epic pictures and I will deliver them."

Clarke rolled her eyes and stepped closer, one arm going around Lexa's waist. "Happy now, Jasper?"

"Perfect."

Everyone at the wedding was someone Clarke already knew. Even her parents were there. She was walking towards them when Octavia grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "Lexa looks hot," Octavia blurted out.

"W-what?"

"I'm just saying. She looks hot. You look hot. You could be hot together," Octavia continued.

Clarke groaned. "Again with this? Just leave us alone."

"Fine, as you wish. But I'm right."

"Aw, look at you honey," Abby coed. "You're looking beautiful. And I saw you came in with Lexa and Aden."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "They're just my ride here."

"I heard you got wasted yesterday," Jake said.

"Dad!"

"What? Octavia told me. And don't worry, I'm not going to scold you. You're an adult now, you don't live with us anymore. How's the hangover though?" Jake teased.

Clarke shrugged. "I stuffed a box of pills in my purse, so I'll be fine. Raven and Anya should be here soon though, so I'll see you later." She found Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, John, Lexa and Aden and smiled when Drew demanded to be transferred from Lexa's arms to hers. "Hey, little guy. You look beautiful." He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt with a little bowtie and it was making everyone melt.

The door suddenly opened and everyone held their breaths. Anya and Raven walked in hand in hand, smiling at everyone. They also had their I-just-had-sex faces on, which was recognizable to their closest friends. They were both wearing white dresses, but neither of the dresses were puffy or big. They looked simple, yet beautiful and it was perfect for their wedding.

They all got seats in one of the rooms and the official ceremony was rather casual. There was even some laughter at the words said. The sun was shining through one of the windows and Jasper managed to snap a photograph that made Anya and Raven look like angels as they stood by the desk.

Before they signed the papers, they decided to exchange the rings.

"I take you, Anya Green, to be my wife," Raven said and slid a ring onto Anya's finger.

"I take you, Raven Reyes, to be my wife," Anya echoed and placed a ring on Raven's finger. They were both smiling from ear to ear, giddy and excited.

"Kiss her!" Octavia yelled out, making the guests laugh.

They cheered loudly when the newlyweds kissed and Clarke bumped her shoulder into Lexa's, their eyes meeting for a moment before they looked back at Raven and Anya. They were glowing with happiness and even though it wasn't a big church wedding, it was perfect.

After the official part, it was time for party. Anya and Raven reserved a place that had a little stage for the live band and enough space for tables and dance floor. There was going to be delicious food as well.

"I can't believe you just got married," Clarke said, her eyes tearing up as she hugged Raven. "My little girl, all grown up."

Raven laughed. "Alright, alright. Don't cry, Clarkey."

"We're just so happy," Octavia joined, eyes misty as well. "It's like our little bird is finally leaving the nest."

"I haven't been in the nest since I was sixteen," Raven pointed out.

Clarke sighed. "God, that feels like a lifetime ago."

Octavia nodded. "I always thought it'd be you and Lexa in big white dresses. Funny how life works out."

Clarke frowned, sighing heavily.

"Sorry," Octavia murmured. "Look, you obviously still love her. She's single and gorgeous and obviously interested."

"How would you know if she's interested?" Clarke asked. She knew the sex part was good, but she doubted there were any feelings. Sometimes their friendship still felt awkward.

"Are you kidding me?" Raven blurted out. "It may have been seven years since she left but her heart eyes are still the same. But, let's not talk about that. First, we're going to eat. And then we're dancing. And you're not allowed to get drunk tonight."

Clarke nodded and watched everyone around them take a seat. Raven and Anya had their own table and everyone just looked so happy. Clarke's name was put next to Lexa's on one side and Bellamy on the other and she was sitting opposite of her parents.

After the first round of food the brides had their first dance. The band played a cover of Everything by Michael Bublé. Everyone cheered when Anya dipped Raven and gave her a kiss right as the song ended.

After another song couples started joining them on the dance floor and Raven noticed Lexa was sitting on her seat while Clarke moved to the other side of the table to chat with Zoe and sip on her wine and she came up with a plan. She walked to Lexa. "Hey, why don't you ask Clarke for a dance when the next song starts?" Raven asked, a small smirk apparent on her face.

"Why?" Lexa asked suspiciously.

Raven shrugged. "Because. I'm the bride and I say so. It's just one song."

Lexa rolled her eyes but agreed. Half a minute later when the song started she immediately regretted her decision. When We Were Young by Adele was playing through the speakers. But Raven was staring at her and she had no choice. She walked to the other side of the table. "May I have this dance?"

Clarke immediately turned away from Zoe and after a moment of staring she nodded and took Lexa's hand. "Why did you ask me for a dance?"

"Raven kind of made me. But I wanted to," Lexa replied while leading Clarke to the dance floor. They both stilled for a moment before Lexa's arms moved around Clarke's waist and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

"Sorry about Raven. She's definitely going to use today as her special day for a lot of things," Clarke said.

Lexa laughed and nodded, pulling Clarke just a little closer when Clarke started playing with her hair.

"You look like a movie, you sound like a song, my god this reminds me of when we were young," Clarke sang before she had to stop to swallow the lump in her throat because Lexa was staring at her so intensely and she didn't know what to make of it.

Lexa released a shaky breath. Her fingers dug into Clarke's hips and she was suddenly feeling overwhelmed and terrified of all the things that Clarke made her feel. She noticed Clarke's eyes blurring and her eyes widened. "Clarke," she croaked out, "what's wrong?"

Clarke blinked rapidly and shook her head. "Shit, sorry, I don't know. I'm just really happy for Ray and I guess it got a bit too much." She tried to move away but Lexa pulled her in for a hug and she shivered when she felt her hot breath against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Lexa moved away from the embrace to shrug off her jacket and placed it over Clarke's shoulders. "We can go sit down if you'd like," she suggested.

"I'm okay," Clarke promised, sliding her arms inside the sleeves. The jacket was warm and it smelled like Lexa and her previous anxiety somewhat faded. "They're playing a happier song now."

Lexa found herself surrounded by all of her old friends, Aden and Drew as they danced in a circle and she finally relaxed when Clarke laughed at one of John's awkward dance moves. She wondered if maybe she should stop the friends with benefits situation. Maybe being just friends would be better. Clarke was smiling when their eyes met and Lexa knew she absolutely needed to make some changes by the way her heart was thudding rapidly inside her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is back from her honeymoon and accidentally discovers Clarke's big secret. Whoop, there it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What many of you have already predicted and I'm kind of excited to write about.

After almost three weeks in Greece, Raven and Anya were finally back. It was still relatively early and Anya was still asleep but Raven was at Clarke's apartment, ready to share all the details, show her all the pictures and tell her all the news.

"And then this huge wave came and it knocked my top off and Anya noticed this dude staring so she got all Anya like. So, there she was, using my eyeliner to draw war lines on her face and clad in her bikini and she walked up to him and smacked him on the back of his head and threatened him she would remove his eyes if he stared at her wife any longer," Raven explained, making Clarke laugh even harder than she already was. "And then his wife walked to them and asked what's going on and his kid, couldn't have been older than seven, told how this lady's top got knocked off and his dad couldn't stop staring at her boobies. I'm that lady. He was staring at my boobs! Anyway, his wife hit him as well and we had dinner with the family later that day," Raven finished and Clarke rolled off the couch from laughing so hard.

"I can just," Clarke wheezed, trying to catch her breath and stop laughing, "imagine Anya's face."

Raven laughed. "It was definitely something. We had sex that night with her face still painted. It was fucking fantastic."

Clarke snorted. "I'm glad."

Raven frowned. "Shit, can I borrow your charger? My phone's about to die and I still have about one hundred pictures to show you."

"Sure, it's in my backpack," Clarke said, nodding.

Raven stood up and went in the hallway where Clarke dropped her backpack after coming home from med school. Raven unzipped the first pocket and reached inside. She felt the charger wire and pulled it out but what got caught in the wire was a blue stick. Raven's eyes widened and she stared at it for a while before screaming.

Clarke immediately went into panic mode, thinking something bad happened to Raven so she ran in the hallway. "Raven?"

"Holy fuck!" Raven yelled.

"You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Raven gaped at her for a moment. "What's wrong? Shouldn't I be asking you that? Because unless you carry someone else's pregnancy test around that means you're pregnant. Oh my god, Clarke. What the fuck?"

Clarke's throat dried up and she bit her bottom lip. She completely forgot about the test in her backpack. She has been carrying it around for a week now, unsure what to do. "Raven, calm down," she said weakly.

"Calm down? You're fucking pregnant! And it says two to three weeks since you've gotten pregnant too. I didn't even know you slept with anyone," Raven said, her volume still loud.

"Raven, if you don't shut up all of my neighbors will know soon as well," Clarke muttered.

Raven realized she was still holding the pregnancy test and threw it on the backpack. "Clarke, tell me you didn't have a one night stand with some random guy and failed to use protection?"

"It's not what you think."

"I'm not thinking anything right now. I'm confused because you never told me you slept with anyone or if you're dating anyone," Raven said.

Clarke sighed. "I can't say anything other than what you already know. Nobody else knows. I haven't even been to the doctor's yet. I have an appointment later today."

"Wait, are you… aborting?" Raven asked, whispering the last word.

Clarke frowned. "No. I don't… I don't know. Raven, I think I fucked up."

Raven pulled Clarke down on the hardwood floor next to her. "What's going on?"

"The person that I slept with… I've actually been sleeping with. For a while now. And I don't know what to do. I've been postponing this for so long and today I have to see a doctor and I'm running out of time."

"You've been dating someone?"

"No."

Raven groaned. "I still don't understand."

"It's… I… We've been friends with benefits, I guess. And we used condoms most of the time and I was on the pill, but then I was getting nauseous and tired and moody. I was having lunch with my parents and I had to pee so many times and my mom joked and asked if I'm pregnant. I realized my period was late as well. I took the test. That was about a week ago," Clarke explained.

"That still doesn't give me the name of the father," Raven pointed out. "Look, I'm not here to judge. And whatever he decides, I'm here to support you. If you want a baby, I'll be the best damn aunt in the world. And if you don't, I'll be there to drive you home afterwards and we can eat ice cream and watch your stupid musical movies."

Clarke released a heavy sigh. "It's not really a he."

"What? How can it not be a h-… Oh my god! You've been fucking Lexa!" Raven yelled out. "Lexa's your baby daddy. Or mommy. Holy shit. Are you serious? You two have been fuck buddies and you didn't tell us?"

"It's not something I could just share. It was already awkward for us," Clarke said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Raven nodded. "How long?"

"Since your first "bacholerette" party. I still don't get it why you and Anya needed so many of these," Clarke said, trying to change the subject.

"Nu-uh, I know what you're doing. But seriously? Since then? I can't believe you two," Raven said and leaned against the wall.

Clarke shrugged. "But the thing is, right after you left for the honeymoon she texted me saying that maybe we should be just friends for a while. And we haven't really spoken since then. I have no idea how to bring this up now," she said and found herself holding back the tears.

Raven placed her hands over Clarke's. "Text her. Call her. Invite her over. But you should definitely tell her. Clarke, it's Lexa we're talking about. She won't be mad at you. You were using protection. But she deserves to know."

Clarke nodded, sniffling a little. She fished her phone out of her pocket and stared at it for a moment. Raven gave her an encouraging thumb up.

**Clarke  
[2:36PM] Hey, can u come over?**

The response was almost immediate.

**Lexa  
[2:37PM] Sure, I'll be over in thirty.**

"There you go," Raven said, bumping her shoulder into Clarke's. "You're going to be fine. I'm gonna leave before she comes though, so you can talk in peace. Call me afterwards if you want. And definitely call me after the doctor's appointment."

"Thanks Ray," Clarke murmured and allowed herself to be embraced tightly.

"This kid is pretty lucky," Raven said. "With both of your genes it's probably going to be the best looking baby out there."

Clarke let out a laugh, burying her face in Raven's shoulder. "I guess."

Raven stayed for another fifteen minutes before she decided to leave and Clarke had enough time to mentally prepare herself. She didn't know how to start and just blurting out that she's pregnant as soon as Lexa would walk through the door didn't seem like a good idea. And so she was rehearsing speeches. Clarke didn't get far though, because Lexa was knocking on her door and everything just got real. She grabbed the pregnancy test and stuffed it inside her sweatpants' pocket and opened the door.

Lexa was wearing black skinny jeans and a white blouse tucked into the waistband. She was obviously just returning from work. "Hey."

"Hey," Clarke echoed. "Come on in."

"Is everything okay?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, deciding to wait for a few minutes before telling Lexa. "Do you want anything to drink? I have water, juice, soda. Beer too."

"Water's fine," Lexa replied and followed Clarke in the kitchen. "You sure you okay? You're acting strange."

Clarke opened her mouth to say something but Lexa continued.

"I know since have been… awkward, since I told you I didn't want to do the… friends with benefits thing, but we're still friends, right?" Lexa asked, her voice nervously shaking.

"Of course we are."

"Then you can talk to me, cause I can tell something's bothering you."

Clarke nodded and sighed. "Come on, let's sit down on the couch first."

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "It must be terrible if we're moving to the couch," she tried to joke, but the tense silence made her heart speed up and not in the good way. "You're not sick, are you?"

Clarke took a deep breath and waited for Lexa to lean against the couch before saying it. "I'm pregnant."

Lexa blinked a few times before her eyes widened, but she remained silent.

Clarke was shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "Lex?" she asked, hoping to get some respond from her. Yes, the situation was unexpected and not ideal but Clarke really needed to know what she was thinking.

"Are you sure?" Lexa blurted out.

"That I'm pregnant? Yes. That it's yours? Yes. I haven't slept with anyone else but you and I peed on the stick when I realized my period was late. Now I need to know what you're thinking."

Lexa quietly cleared her throat. "I… We could… Get an appointment at the clinic. Go there together."

Clarke was shocked after hearing those words. She wasn't expecting for Lexa to be excited but she also didn't expect… this. "Is that what you want?"

"It's what would be for the best. You're just finishing your first year of med school. We're… We're just friends now. It makes more sense to just end the pregnancy while you still can," Lexa spoke softly, refusing to make eye contact in case Clarke would see right through her.

Clarke released a shaky breath. "Lexa, is that what you want?" Lexa's only reply was a nonverbal shrug. "Lexa," Clarke pleaded. "I need to know what you're thinking. I get it that you think that the final choice falls on me, because it's my body that this baby would grow in, but you have a choice too. Do you really want me to make an appointment?"

"No," Lexa breathed out, finally meeting Clarke's eyes and finding them glossy with unshed tears. "But with our, uh, arraignment and you as a med school student we could never handle a… baby."

Clarke sighed. "I can take a year off. A lot of med students do, anyway. If you're worried about money, don't be. Maybe, we should sleep on this. For a day or two and decide then. I just dropped a huge bomb on you."

Lexa scooted closer. "I didn't think I could actually have a kid. And you're on birth control. I'm just baffled."

"I don't know either, but, it happened. And we have to make a decision. Soon," Clarke said. She leaned back against the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be?" Lexa whispered.

Clarke shrugged. "Cause my birth control failed. Cause I got knocked up. Cause I ruined pretty much everything."

Lexa swallowed audibly and then pulled Clarke into her side. "You didn't ruin anything, Clarke." She leaned her head on top of Clarke's. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out."

"I have a doctor's appointment later today," Clarke admitted and then finally took the pregnancy test out of her pocket. "I can go alone, but you're welcome to come. If you want."

Lexa reached for the pregnancy test and kept re-reading the word pregnant on it. She never thought she could have kids. She didn't even know if she wanted to have a family. She always just assumed she'd cross that bridge if she would get in a long-term relationship. "I want to be there," she murmured. "Does anyone else know?"

"Uhm, Raven, but by complete accident. I've been waiting to tell you. I have no idea how I'm going to tell my parents though."

 Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's thigh. "We'll come up with something. Are you feeling okay though? I know some women get morning sickness."

"I've been feeling nauseous but no throwing up. It's still very early though, so those symptoms might appear eventually."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lexa blurted out, the question gnawing her since the moment she found out.

Clarke thought about the nine months of pregnancy and the long, painful birth that would happen if she kept the baby. But she also thought about a baby, hers and Lexa's and Raven's comment that it would be the cutest baby ever, that made her heart flutter. "I'm sure. And Lex, I'm not forcing you to be a parent, if that's not what you want. If for some reason you don't want to do this, I get it. We're both still young. You just moved back here and started your job and I'm still a student."

"I want to do this," Lexa said confidently. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I'm just as responsible as you are." And she knew she would have no trouble loving this baby. Once she would get past the nervousness, of course.

Clarke nodded and sighed in relief. "I have to be at the Doctor's at four, so I have to change and leave."

Lexa checked the time on her phone. "Can I meet you there? I have to go home and cook something quick for Aden before he gets home.  I won't be late, I promise."

"Of course, don't worry about it."

After Lexa left Clarke took her time to just breathe for a few minutes and take everything in. She didn't really feel pregnant when the test was just in her backpack, even though she knew the result. She didn't feel any different. But Raven finding out made it real and telling Lexa made her realize that in a little less than nine months she would become a parent. To an actual living, breathing baby that would need her constant attention for the next few years. It was a terrifying realization. But it wasn't an unwanted situation. When changing her clothes Clarke stood topless in front of the mirror in her bedroom and puffed out her stomach, trying to imagine how she would look like in a few months. She patted her abdomen before putting on her clothes.

When Clarke got to the waiting room she was still alone and her knees were bouncing nervously. Her phone was firmly in her grasp.

**Princess Griffin  
[3:58PM] Lexa took it well. I'm waiting at the doctor's now.**

**Reyes-Green wife #1  
[3:58PM] She with you?**

Clarke looked around the waiting room and she saw Lexa rushing in through the main entrance, a bit breathless. She managed a small smile.

**Princess Griffin  
[4:00PM] Yeah, she just got here. I'll text/call you afterwards.**

**Reyes-Green wife #1  
[4:00PM] Kay, kay. Keep my godchild safe.**

Clarke snorted.

"What's funny?" Lexa asked as she took a seat next to Clarke, nervously folding her hands in her lap.

"It's just Raven. I think she just claimed herself to be the godmother."

Lexa nodded, chuckling. "I suppose we should have seen that coming."

"Ms. Griffin? Doctor Montgomery will see you now," the nurse called out.

Clarke took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans. She frowned though when Lexa halted. "What's wrong?"

Lexa offered Clarke her hand and Clarke took it. Their fingers laced together and neither of them cared that their hands were clammy from nerves.

The readhead doctor was sitting on a spinning stool, legs crossed and a warm smile on her face. "Hi. I'm Doctor Addison Montgomery. I'll be your OB for the next nine months or so," Addison explained, shaking Clarke's hand first and then Lexa's.

"I'm the pregnant one," Clarke blurted out.

Lexa laughed nervously. "I'm… Baby daddy, I guess. I was born intersex and well, yeah."

Addison laughed. "That's okay. I get same-sex couples a lot more often now. There's no need to be uncomfortable about it. Take a seat, cause today we will mostly be talking. Usually I don't schedule first appointments until eighth week, but there's no harm in it," she spoke warmly.

They both revealed their medical histories and were even asked about their parents. Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand when she had to mention her mother's alcoholic issues that resulted in her death.

"I have a question," Lexa started, clearing her throat. "With me being intersex," she started and couldn't really finish the question.

"Ah, are you worried that it might pass to the baby?" Addison guessed. Lexa nodded. "In my twenty or so years of being an obstetrician I have only encountered an intersex baby two times. We can do chromosome tests for it and then cross that bridge when we come to it. But I wouldn't worry."

"I have a question too," Clarke said.

Addison smiled. "That's why I'm here."

"Before I found out that I was pregnant I got drunk once and then drank alcohol once more and I'm worried that it hurt the baby," Clarke admitted. "Is that a possibility?"

"I get asked that a lot more often than you'd think. And the answer is no. As long as you haven't been drinking, smoking or doing drugs since you found out that you're pregnant, your baby should be just fine."

Clarke nodded, relieved.

"I have a wonderful book that I can give you to read," Addison said. "It's about the first few weeks of pregnancy and what you can and shouldn't do, whether sex during pregnancy is okay, what symptoms you may experience, and so on. I also have a box of prenatal vitamins that I can give you."

"That's it?" Clarke asked.

Addison laughed. "Right now your baby is less than three millimeters long so there's not much to see yet. But according to your medical history you're both healthy and we shouldn't expect any complications. If you think of any questions that need immediate answers you can always call my office, otherwise it's best to write them down so we can go over them the next appointment, which is somewhere between the next four to seven weeks."

Clarke accepted the vitamins while Lexa took the book. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. If you experience any bleeding or unusual vomiting or anything that may concern you feel free to drop by any time," Addison said.

Clarke nodded. "See you in seven weeks."

"Goodbye Doctor Montgomery," Lexa added. They left her office, a very pregnant lady nearly crashing into Clarke but Lexa pulled her closer and smiled politely at the woman who obviously didn't mean to. "Where to?"

Clarke shrugged distractedly.

"There's an ice-cream cart nearby," Lexa murmured and Clarke just nodded, reading the back of the box filled with prenatal vitamins. "Clarke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm nervous too," Lexa admitted.

Clarke sighed, her eyes meeting Lexa's. "You are?"

Lexa nodded. "I don't know anything about babies. I don't even know if I'm the nurturing type of person. But I do know that you're going to be an amazing mom. So I'll do my best and learn from you."

"We'll learn from each other. You practically raised Aden and he turned out to be a smart, wonderful young man. And it's not after pregnancy time that I'm worried about. I have to be a house for the next nine months. There's so many ways to screw it up. I already drank. I'm clumsy. I don't eat healthy or exercise regularly," Clarke rambled.

"We'll do it together. While I can't transfer the baby to my insides, I can help you out. We could run in the mornings, or hike on the weekends. I can cook for you sometimes. Oh! You can drink those healthy kale smoothie," Lexa said excitedly.

Clarke cringed. "Kale smoothies? Why don't we go for ice-cream first?"

Lexa pouted. "I can make great kale smoothies."

"Please," Clarke begged, eyes already set on the ice-cream cart.

"Fine," Lexa caved. "But I'm starting you on smoothies tomorrow."

Clarke made a gagging sound but then smiled innocently and followed Lexa. And when Clarke was eating her two scoops of chocolate ice-cream she couldn't remember why smoothies would ever taste bad and stupidly agreed to let Lexa make her a healthy smoothie each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used Addison Montgomery because I'm a slut for Grey's Anatomy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gives Lexa the scare of her life, some cute fluffy things happen and Clarke finally tells her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to update this week, but it's my birthday tomorrow and I decided you deserve a bit of a treat for sticking with me through this story.

Nothing in Lexa's life has ever made her panic as much as one simple text from Clarke.

**Clarke  
[1:45PM] This is an emergency.**

It sent adrenaline through Lexa's blood, made her heart clench uncomfortably and she barely got herself together enough to leave the apartment and get in her car. She took the rest of her day off from work because Clarke had her first sonogram at three and she wanted to be there. Lexa has been reading a lot on pregnancies and about fetus development since she found out. Clarke was now eleven weeks pregnant and their baby reached four centimeters by now. And according to everything Lexa read it should be fully developed soon. Unless something terrible happened. Lexa admittedly drove way past the speed limit and reached Clarke's apartment in the record time. She knocked anxiously and frowned when Clarke answered the door with her jeans unbuttoned and in her bra. "Clarke?"

Clarke pulled Lexa inside her apartment, a serious expression on her face. "My pants don't fit."

"Clarke I thought it was serious," Lexa sighed.

Clarke gasped. "It is serious! My black jeans don't fit."

"I thought it was something bad."

"Well, they're my favorite pair," Clarke whined. "Look," she demanded and showed Lexa how the button couldn't get inside the hole no matter how much she strained and tried to suck her stomach in.

"You can just wear something else," Lexa offered.

Clarke was horrified. "Wear something else? Lexa, these are my favorite jeans. Ripped on my right knee. They're comfortable, but sexy. I wanted to wear them today because I'm telling my parents later."

Lexa nodded. "I understand that. But your parents won't care about what you're wearing. You're pregnant. You're supposed to gain weight."

"Great, now you're calling me fat."

Lexa had to release a long breath in order to control herself. "Clarke, you're not fat. If anything, it just looks like you had a big lunch. It's barely noticeable." But it still was and every once in a while, Lexa glanced down at the swell of Clarke's belly.

Clarke huffed. "I can't button my jeans."

"I know," Lexa murmured. She led Clarke in her bedroom and gently sat her down on the bed. She took out another pair of black jeans that Clarke owned that were a size bigger. Clarke watched her with wide eyes when Lexa cut through the right knee with scissors to make a hole. "I know they're not the same, but they're black and ripped over the right knee."

Clarke pouted. "I guess." She pulled down her jeans and laid back on the bed, sighing heavily.

Lexa sat down next to her. "Clarke, may I?"

Clarke raised her head, confused, and then noticed Lexa's hand reaching out. She nodded and melted in the bed when Lexa's warm hand gently touched the tiny swell.

"You know this bump is so slight that it's barely there," Lexa commented. "I don't think anyone else would notice."

"I can't believe I even have a baby bump after I spent the past four weeks throwing up after everything," Clarke breathed out, Lexa's slow motions calming her down.

Lexa noticed and smiled, glad that she was able to stop Clarke's freak out. "I'm sorry about the throwing up. I guess my smoothies didn't help much."

Clarke cringed just thinking about it. "They didn't." She leaned up on her elbows. "Lex," she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wonder what gender the baby has? And name and stuff? I've been online window shopping and looking at baby things and everything is just so cute."

Lexa laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. I told Aden yesterday and he said he hopes it's a boy."

"Raven said it's going to be a girl," Clarke said and sat up, Lexa's hand falling in her lap before Lexa retrieved it. "You must have seen some baby names that you like though."

"I like Matthew for a boy, for some reason. Something soft and short if it's a girl. Like Anna or Emma."

Clarke made a face.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"I like Matthew, but the girl names are so common and basic," Clarke complained. "I want something unique and cool."

"Like Lexa and Clarke?" Lexa joked.

Clarke snorted and shook her head. "Definitely not using Lexa Junior or Clarke Junior for a girl."

"CJ would be cute," Lexa chimed in, glad to see Clarke completely relaxed and comfortable now.

"Or we could go with AJ. As in Alexandria Junior," Clarke said with a smirk, knowing it would make Lexa disagree.  

Lexa groaned. "Ugh, no."

"I actually do like AJ," Clarke breathed out. "Lexa, I don't want to like AJ, but it sounds so cute."

"We won't know the name for sure until the baby's born. If it's a girl and you'll still want to name her AJ then, I guess we can think about it. But it can't stand for Alexandria Junior," Lexa said and then decided to change the topic. "Have you drank enough water?"

"I'm waiting until we have to leave or I won't get through the ultrasound," Clarke replied and then laid back down, rolling on her side. "Do you think we're making the right decision? What if fuck up and our kid ends up traumatized?"

"We won't fuck up. Well, we will at first. But the kid doesn't have to know that. And by the time they're six or seven we'll be experienced enough to not traumatize the child."

Clarke sighed. "What if something happens to either of us? Or worse, both of us. What if they end up on their own?"

Lexa moved and lifted Clarke's head and placed it in her lap, running her fingers through blonde locks. "Nothing will happen to us. And if it will, there are always your parents. Aden. All our friends. They won't be all alone."

"Lexa, I thought you were fine for six years and then I realized you were struggling, on your own in a foreign country.  I could have helped you. But I didn't know and I didn't think to reach out or have my parents look for you," Clarke confessed.

"What happened to me and Aden was not something you could have seen coming. We were supposed to move with dad, but he died before it could happen and then mom had a lot of issues and bad things happened. But I didn't have anyone other than mom and dad. I didn't think about reaching your parents either. I just kept going, putting Aden first and hoping for the best. But with us, that's not going to happen. This baby's gonna have grandparents and a crazy amount of uncles and aunts. Godparents too. We'll make sure of that," Lexa spoke, trying to comfort Clarke while also playing with her hair.

Clarke nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Lexa repeated and they stayed like that, Clarke nearly falling asleep before Lexa gently shook her. "You have to get dressed cause we have the appointment soon."

"Right," Clarke murmured and sighed when Lexa left her bedroom.

By the time Clarke got dressed Lexa returned with a water bottle and forced Clarke to drink it. Clarke knew she needed her bladder full for the ultrasound but it also made her uncomfortable and whiny. Lexa was the one that had to deal with it.

"Come on, we're almost there," Lexa urged Clarke.

"I already have to pee like a billion times a day and this is not helping," Clarke complained, swatting Lexa's hands away from her. "I'm blaming you for this."

Lexa nodded. "Okay. I understand."

Clarke shifted on her feet when they got to the main desk. "Hi, I have a sonogram scheduled with Doctor Montgomery."

"Ah, yes. She has just finished with another patient, so she should be with you shortly. Take a seat in the meantime."

Clarke groaned when she realized she had to seat down and wait some more, even though her bladder was screaming at her. But just as she was about to seat, her name was called.

"Good afternoon," Addison said chipperly.

Clarke grunted in respond and Lexa smiled shyly.

Addison laughed. "I see you're doing just fine. Okay, since we waited long enough we don't have to do a vaginal ultrasound, just the regular one. And I'm sure you're excited to see the little one. Clarke, why don't you change and then we'll start?"

"Okay," Clarke murmured and went in the private changing room. The paper gown was scratchy and uncomfortably short and she still had to pee really badly, but it would have to do. Sudden giddiness replaced her anxiousness as she realized she was about to see her baby for the first time. She was weighted, her waist was measured and her blood pressure was taken before they finally got to the good part.

"Hop on," Addison said, patting the table.

Clarke laid down and awkwardly squeezed her legs together, not wanting to flash anyone.

"Don't worry," Addison said and covered Clarke with a blanket.

Lexa stood by Clarke's side, fingers nervously drumming next to Clarke's hip.

"Have you experienced any complications?" Addison asked as she set up the ultrasound. Clarke shook her head. "Good. Lift your gown."

Clarke maneuvered herself so that her belly was exposed but she was still covered with the blanket. When Addison warned that the gel might be cold she reached for Lexa's hand, needing contact. She flinched a little before Addison pressed on her abdomen.

Addison immediately smiled when the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. "That's beautiful." She turned around the monitor. "And here's your little one."

"Wow," Clarke murmured, her grip on Lexa's hand tightening.

"Here's the back of the head," Addison explained, pointing on the screen. "And the baby's butt. It appears that they're turned around, so you'll have quite the picture to take home. Everything looks good. No abnormalities. The baby's size is normal, if not even a little bigger as well, which is very good."

Lexa tried to keep up with everything Addison was saying, but her eyes were glued to the screen and her ears didn't hear anything but the steady beating. It seemed fast and unusual to her, but the Doctor seemed pleased and that kept her calm. She was brought out of her thoughts when Clarke gently rubbed her thumb over her wrist, calling out her name. "Yeah?"

Clarke furrowed her brows, but didn't say anything about it. "Do you want to know the due date?"

"Oh, yes, please," Lexa eagerly answered.

Addison laughed. "Okay, the date of the conception is around March fifteenth, which would make your due date in early December, around the sixth. I guess you've gotten yourself an early Christmas present."

Clarke laughed. "Decembers are going to be even busier from now on."

Lexa couldn't help but remember that Raven's wedding was on the sixteenth and their baby was conceived in her shower, while they were late to the party, just the day before.

"You sure you okay?" Clarke asked, finding Lexa lost in her thoughts again.

"I really am," Lexa said easily. Her eyes found Clarke's for a moment and she squeezed her hand before they found the baby on the screen.

Addison smiled. "I'll print out two pictures. And then we can talk about other tests and screenings we can do."

Lexa carefully placed the sonogram picture in her wallet while Clarke put hers in her purse for now. Clarke was still wearing the gown, but she was sitting on the exam table now, legs covered in a blanket.

"Okay, we can do the blood test today, if you're feeling okay. Otherwise, I suggest we do it at the next visit," Addison started.

"I can do it today," Clarke said and nodded.

Addison nodded and wrote it down. "Urine sample can be done today as well. And then there's genetic testing, which is optional. We can screen for Down syndrome and other chromosomal birth defects in many ways. One is an invasive procedure, others aren't. Since you already agreed to a blood test, we can draw some extra blood for a noninvasive prenatal testing as well."

Clarke nodded, though she looked more worried now.

"I'm not offering these tests because I think something is wrong," Addison assured her. "I would just like to rule out any possibilities which will also ease some of your fears."

Clarke looked over at Lexa who looked much more composed, but her jaw was tightened. "I'll pee in the cup and get the blood test. Lexa, is that okay with you?"

Lexa nodded.

Clarke went in the bathroom and then had her blood drawn. She held Lexa's hand with her other hand and tried to calm down her racing heart. She hadn't thought about any birth defects or diseases before.

"I wouldn't worry about the results," Addison spoke after Clarke changed back into her regular clothes and her appointment was nearing its end. "If I call, we can discuss varieties of treatments then. If I don't call, then we can see each other in about nine weeks, which would mean you're halfway through your pregnancy. And if we're lucky we'll know the the sex of your baby."

Clarke remained quiet, even after Lexa bought her ice-cream and they were seating on a bench, outside the hospital.

"What's bothering you?" Lexa asked.

"I didn't really think about a sick baby before," Clarke admitted. "And even if the baby's born fine, they get sick. Like they get chicken pox and fevers and colds and they hurt themselves."

"Clarke," Lexa breathed out, "remember when we were in third grade and we both broke our arms at the same time?" Clarke nodded. "And we spent a week in your house, eating junk food and watching Disney movies. And we were okay. And then in fifth grade when you got chicken pox and then a few days later I got them as well."

"And then Aden got them," Clarke added.

Lexa nodded. "And he was miserable. But you stayed over and played with Lego blocks with him. Or when you had your appendix removed during the summer before sixth grade and you had to stay in the hospital and have a surgery."

"That sucked," Clarke agreed.

"But you were okay. We were always okay."

Clarke nodded and leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. "I'm telling my parents today."

"Do you want me there?"

"No, I think it's better if I tell them myself."

Lexa nodded. "Okay. Finish the ice-cream and then I'll drop you off."

Except Lexa made an unexpected turn at one of the crossroads and Clarke frowned. "Uh, Lex, I think you made a wrong turn."

"No, we're just making a little detour. I know where I'm going," Lexa promised and hoped she was making the right decision. She stopped in front a line of apartment buildings and parked her car. "Come on."

"What? Where are we?" Clarke asked.

Lexa just grinned, digging a keychain out of her pocket and walking up the stairs. She unlocked the front door with the key and then took a turn on the right where she unlocked another door. She opened it and stretched out her arms. "Ta-da."

Clarke followed Lexa to the center of the spacious living room, confused expression on her face. She didn't understand why Lexa was suddenly showing her a kitchen, a beautiful kitchen with a raised counter. And Clarke loved the light coming in from the big windows in the living room.

Lexa spun around, facing Clarke. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Clarke asked, confused. "About this place?" Lexa nodded. "I, uh, it's a great apartment. Bright, warm, spacious, comfortable. But I don't understand what we're doing here."

"We need a home, for when the little one comes," Lexa said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And we can't really afford a big house right now, so I was thinking we rent an apartment. There's three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small office and a big kitchen, as you've seen, and even a patio."

"I don't understand," Clarke said, squinting confusedly at Lexa.

Lexa sighed and took Clarke's hand. She led Clarke past the master bedroom and down the hall. She pushed the half-closed door open. "It's a room for the little one. I know it's still mostly empty, but I figured we could furnish it together."

Clarke looked around the room. It was spacious. The floor was hardwood and walls were painted in a grey color. The room was empty, except for a wooden crib in the middle. "You bought this?"

Lexa nodded.

"The apartment?"

"And the crib."

Clarke laughed at Lexa's serious reply. "But why the apartment?"

"Because I don't want to miss anything. And we can stay in separate rooms. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Aden, because he can't live on his own and I can't pay for two apartments," Lexa said.

"So you bought the apartment?" Clarke asked again.

Lexa nodded. "I've been saving up ever since you told me. And there's so much we can do. You can draw on the walls or we can buy those cute little stickers. Or have it repainted if you hate it."

"No, I like it like this. But we need to add some yellow somewhere," Clarke said. She instinctively placed her hands over her stomach as she thought of this room as home. "You know what Aden can do?" she suddenly asked, coming up with an idea.

"What?"

"Move in with my parents," Clarke suggested. "I mean, he doesn't have to. But he would get his own room and everything. And we do have faster internet."

Lexa laughed. "You'll have him convinced by saying faster internet. But are you sure your parents would want that?"

Clarke snorted. "Are you kidding me? They are dying to spoil someone. My mom drops by every other day trying to give me more food."

"I'll ask him, but I don't think he'll protest too much. Especially since you have a pool," Lexa said and then stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Do you really like this apartment?"

Clarke nodded. She took in the room again. "I can see the baby, sleeping in the crib over there. I can see the cute stickers taped to the wall and a fluffy carpet on the floor. Toys everywhere."

Lexa's jaw tightened as she swallowed harshly. "I can see that too. I know that it's barely furnished. Like, the living room doesn't even have a couch yet. But I figured we could get our friends to help. Visit an Ikea or something, or just bring in the old furniture."

"We'll figure it out."

Lexa played with her keychain for a moment before sliding off two keys. "Uh, I had these made for you. The little one is for the building door. I have another copy for Aden. And another for your parents."

Clarke felt a little choked up, eyes moving from the keys in her hand to the crib in the room. "Thank you," she croaked out.

"Do you want to see the patio?" Lexa asked.  She was so excited about this apartment and before Clarke could reply she was leading her through the hallway and to the other side of the apartment. She slid open the door. "It doesn't have much. But I thought we could put a couch or something out here. A grill maybe, for picnics. Oh, and flower pots!"

Clarke smiled at Lexa's enthusiasm and noticed a small pastel green wooden slide in the corner. "You bought that too?"

Lexa shrugged. "Just for like… Representation, I guess."

Clarke laughed out loud before she kissed Lexa's cheek. "You're too cute." She turned around and slipped past Lexa, back inside.

Lexa took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart and stop the heat in her cheeks before she went back inside. She locked the sliding door. "We can come back tomorrow," Lexa promised, watching Clarke run her fingertips against the kitchen counter.

Lexa dropped Clarke off at the Griffin's house with an awkward hug that left both of them laughing nervously.

Clarke reached up to touch the necklace Lexa got her for Christmas before she walked inside. "Guess who's here?" she yelled out.

"In the living room!" Jake yelled back.

Clarke sighed and found her parents sitting comfortably on the big couch. Which was great, because they were already relaxed and she was ready to drop the huge bomb on them. "I have to tell you something," Clarke started carefully.

Abby placed a hand over her chest. "Oh no. You're not sick are you? Wait, did something happen?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "No, no. I'm okay. It's not necessarily a bad thing. Just promise you won't get mad." Abby and Jake straightened their backs, their expressions filled with worry and curiosity. Clarke sat down on the coffee table. "I'm uh… I'm pregnant."

Abby's eyes widened as Jake jumped from the couch. "What? Who's the father?"

Abby stood up, grabbing Jake's arm. "Honey, calm down."

"It's actually kind of complicated," Clarke admitted. She wasn't scared before but from her dad's reaction she was definitely terrified now.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Abby asked.

Clarke nodded, her hands suddenly shaking as she reached inside her purse to take out the sonogram picture. "I, uh, I know it wasn't really planned. And it's coming as a surprise, but I am having this baby. And I thought you would want to know."

Abby took the picture, staring at it as she teared up. "We didn't know you were even dating anyone," she said.

"We're not dating."

"Does the father know?" Jake asked. "Because if he thought he can just knock up my daughter and get away from it," he threatened, hands balled into fists.

Clarke let out a nervous laugh. "Actually, it's Lexa."

Abby and Joke exchanged a look, both frozen with shock before Jake turned back to Clarke. "Lexa?"

"We were… It was a one-time thing," Clarke stuttered, "and we used protection, but apparently, it failed because the next thing I know I'm taking a pregnancy test and it is positive."

"And what did Lexa say?" Abby wondered.

"I have her full support. We talked about whether keeping the baby even made sense because I know I'm a med student but I want this. And I know it's at an inconvenient time but we really did talk and we're both fully ready to be responsible," Clarke rambled nervously.

"Well, Lexa's always been like family," Jake said and shrugged. "I guess it was time someone made it official. Are you getting married?"

Clarke's eyes widened. "No!" she shrieked. "We're not even dating. It was just a… one-time thing. I swear."

Abby laughed. "It's okay, relax. You know your father's just teasing you. Now give us a hug because I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

"I'm going to have a talk with Lexa soon though," Jake said, before he joined in the hug. "We'll help out," he promised gently.

Clarke smiled because even though she was terrified of his initial reaction, she knew he would love and support her no matter what. "Thanks. I love you."

"We love you too," Abby replied, before she looked back at the sonogram. "Did you and Lexa talk about what's going to happen once the baby arrives? About living arrangements?"

"Actually, Lexa bought an apartment," Clarke said. "For like us. Because she said she doesn't want to miss anything. There's kind of a problem though."

"Do you need money?"

Clarke quickly shook her head. "Uhm, it's Aden. The apartment has three bedrooms and well, Lexa and I aren't together and the baby gets one. It would be rude to have him sleep on the couch and Lexa can't afford two apartments."

Abby gasped. "He could move in with us!"

Clarke laughed. "That was sort of our idea, yes. Are you sure you don't mind? Lexa still has to ask Aden, but it would really help us out a lot."

"It would be our pleasure," Jake said. "We could fill up the pool for the summer. And have someone to pass our wisdom to."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I exist, you know?"

"We do," Abby said and laughed. "I can't believe we're going to be grandparents. Oh, this is so exciting. When can we go baby shopping?"

"Wow, calm down. One step at the time. We'll be moving first, so you can help with that," Clarke replied teasingly.

"Wait, I want to see my grandchild too," Jake said, reaching for the sonogram but Abby refused to pass it to him.

Clarke groaned loudly and collapsed on the couch as she watched her parents chase each other over a picture of her unborn baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving/shopping day. And the old gang gets back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of pointless fluff that I could have easily skipped since it's more of a filler chapter, but aye, everybody loves fluff.  
> Please forgive me if after this I don't update for a while. I'm insanely busy and university is kicking my ass.

Lexa looked around her old apartment, trying to find a box of something she could give Clarke to carry. She didn't want to be that person that doesn't let pregnant ladies do anything, but she also didn't want her carrying the heaviest box now that she was pregnant. "Aden, are you sure you marked everything right?"

"Yeah."

Lexa frowned. "This box says stuff. How do I know what kind of stuff does it have in?"

Aden grinned. "I know. That's all that matters."

"Don't get sassy with me," Lexa warned, but they both knew it was pointless. She wouldn't actually threaten her little brother or harm him, aside from occasional smack on the back of his head when he was being annoying.

"What do you have for me?" Clarke eagerly asked as she walked inside. She was finally feeling a little bit more energized and not so bloated anymore and she was in the mood to help out.

"You can grab that," Aden said, pointing with his head towards a box that was labeled 'study stuff', but then Lexa glared at him. "Or not. The one labeled 'clothes' should be fine."

Clarke squinted at Lexa. "Are you trying to get him to give me the lightest box?"

Lexa shrugged. "In my defense, the lightest box is labeled 'toys and stuff'."

Clarke decided not to argue as it was only nine in the morning and she's had a long day ahead of her. First, they needed to move all of Aden's belongings into her dad's SUV and then they were moving Lexa's things as well. Clarke's boxes were already in their new apartment. They still needed to go furniture shopping later in the day though.

"Careful," Lexa said gently when Clarke bent down to pick up the box. "Sorry," she immediately apologized.

"It's okay. I get it," Clarke assured her.

Lexa nodded and then sighed looking at Aden's empty room. Well, there was still a bed, desk, and a dresser, but everything else was gone and it just looked sad. Though Lexa's room didn't look any different.

Aden had his backpack on and a hoverboard in his arms. "You ready to go, Lex? Jake is waiting for us."

"I'm ready. It just feels weird, you know."

"I know," Aden agreed. "I'm worried that Griffin's won't like living with me," he confessed quietly.

Lexa spun around. "What? Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I have college and sometimes I hang out with my friends until midnight. It bothered you. Maybe it's going to bother them as well. And what if I break Abby's favorite vase? Or do something stupid?"

"You're still a teenager. They expect you to do stupid things," Lexa joked, laughing when Aden hit her shoulder. "They want you there, Aden. And even if you break Abby's favorite vase they will still want you to live there. Besides, you're a great roommate. You make the best breakfast. You never leave the toilet seat up. And you don't put the milk carton back in the fridge when it's empty."

Aden laughed. "Yeah, I am pretty great."

Lexa rolled her eyes and pushed Aden. "Come on, out we go. Oh, and leave the key on the kitchen counter."

With the keys on the kitchen counter Lexa looked around the apartment one last time before she closed the door. It felt weird, moving somewhere, and leaving Aden someplace else. But Lexa also knew that he was safe with Abby and Jake.

"Raven, Anya, Bellamy, O and Linc all promised to help us out later," Clarke said, once Lexa and Aden appeared from the building. "But only if they get free pizza and beer."

Lexa laughed. "Of course, they'll get free pizza and beer." The SUV was packed with boxes and there wasn't any space for Lexa or Clarke. Lexa's boxes were in her own car. "You can unpack yourself, right?" Lexa asked Aden.

"Yup."

"We'll help," Jake chimed in.

Lexa nodded. "We'll drop by later," she promised. "And then we can go to IKEA or something." After moving to England Lexa became very good at saving money. Her and Clarke had enough to furniture the apartment for now and then they could save up more until the baby comes.

Aden nodded. "See you later."

"You don't have to worry," Clarke said. "My parents love him. Come on, we have to drive your boxes to the new apartment."

"Do you wanna stop at the store so we can pick up pickles?"

Clarke's eyes widened. "Yes. And peanut butter."

Lexa made a face but didn't say anything. The fact that Clarke dipped pickles in the peanut butter grossed her out. They sat in Lexa's car and stopped by at the store closest to their new apartment.

Clarke quickly grabbed a jar of pickles, holding it close to her and then stopped in front of an aisle filled with diapers and baby wipes and cute little baby onesies and a set of pacifiers that had her smiling.

"Clarke," Lexa warned, knowing what Clarke was thinking about.

"But look how cute they are," Clarke said excitedly. "A little elephant and a moon. It's gender neutral. And it glows in the dark. We have to have them."

Lexa sighed.

"Please," Clarke begged, pouting slightly. "It's so cute." Lexa nodded and Clarke jumped excitedly, grabbing the set. "You're the best," Clarke murmured, pressing a kiss on the corner of Lexa's mouth before she was off to search for peanut butter.

Lexa shook her head, glancing at the tiny white bodysuit with grey elephants. She couldn't help but think how great it would look with the elephant pacifier and she couldn't not take it anymore.

"You can't resist either," Clarke teased.

"It's all your fault," Lexa huffed. "I kept seeing it on a cute tiny baby while they sucked on the pacifier."

Clarke laughed. The lady behind the counter eyed them oddly when she saw the pacifiers and the baby bodysuit and them standing close. Lexa glared at her and was about to get snarky but Clarke pulled her away. "She's not worth it."

"But she was judging," Lexa growled. "We're bringing this baby into the world where people still judge same-sex couples."

"Not all people. Just some. And we can't change this woman's point of view, but we can teach our baby better," Clarke spoke gently. "Come on, we have to drop your boxes off, unpack, go back to my parents' and go shopping."

Lexa sighed. "This next week's gonna be exhausting, won't it?"

"Yeah, but we're roomies now. We can stay up late watching Friends and Supergirl," Clarke said, grinning. "And then you can rub my feet."

Lexa laughed. "Of course."

Unpacking Lexa's boxes wasn't a lot of work because she didn't have that many things. Her clothes were quickly stored in the closet in her bedroom and some of the kitchen utensils she owned were placed in drawers. Clarke's bedroom was closest to the nursery, which was still empty except for the crib. Lexa grabbed the set of pacifiers and the little bodysuit and walked inside. She placed both inside the crib, trying to imagine a baby sleeping in there.

Clarke found Lexa leaning against the crib and looking down. "What're you doing?"

Lexa quickly straightened up. "Nothing."

Clarke laughed when she found the onesie placed on the mattress as if there was a baby. "It's so tiny."

"Yeah. I just hope they're healthy."

"We haven't gotten a call yet and results should be back by now. Our baby's probably fine," Clarke assured her, though she was worried too. "It's terrifying that in a little over six months we'll be responsible for a human."

Lexa laughed. "Yeah, it kind of us. But I'm also excited. Like, I can't wait another six months to see them excited."

"Wanna make this interesting? I bet fifty bucks it's a boy," Clarke said, smirking.

"And what if I think it's going to be a boy?" Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled. "Then I bet it's a girl."

Lexa narrowed her eyes. "Okay. I get fifty bucks if it's a boy."

They shook hands, making the bet official.

"Come on, we have to unbox your brother's stuff," Clarke said, bumping her shoulder into Lexa's.

Even though they spent the shortest time possible unboxing Lexa's things, by the time they got back to Abby and Jake all of Aden's belongings were already taken care of and he was using his hoverboard in the hall.

"Really?" Lexa questioned it, when Aden opened the door while on the hoverboard. "Are you sure you unpacked everything?"

Aden nodded. "I had help. Come on, check out my new room. It's so sweet."

Aden's new room was in the previous guest room. Everything was changed now. The walls were painted in black and white, his huge bed in the middle. He had his own desk now, his backpack next to it.

"Check this," Aden said excitedly.

"You have your own TV," Lexa pointed out.

Aden shook his head. "Not just TV. It was a gift from Jake." He pointed at the newest PlayStation model and something that looked like an odd helmet. "It's VR googles. Or well, virtual reality. You put them on and it's like you're in the game. It's so freaking cool."

"School work first," Lexa reminded him.

"Of course. And they promised to help me get my driver's license. Jake even said we can work on the old motorcycle in the garage and fix it up for me."

Lexa smiled, ruffling his hair. "That's really good. Promise to at least offer to do chores, because you know they won't ask you."

"I will."

"Good. And I'll come visit you as often as possible. And we can still go out to eat Chinese and to the movies. And we'll go snowboarding next winter if it's going to be possible," Lexa promised. She didn't want him to think she was abandoning him.

"You're going to have a baby next winter," Aden pointed out.

Lexa nodded. "And when that happens we'll be around even more often. Abby's going to want to babysit all the time." Aden stayed quiet and Lexa was about to ask him what's wrong when he spoke up.

"Thanks for bringing us home," Aden muttered quietly.

Lexa released a shaky breath and then wrapped her arms around her younger brother. She could feel Aden trying to move away before he gave up and hugged her back. "I love you, Aden."

"Love you too, sis."

Clarke gently knocked on the door, finding the siblings embraced. "Nice room you got here."

Aden pulled away from Lexa. "It's really neat. Thanks for letting me stay here. I know you don't live here anymore, but it's kind of your home."

"Now it's your home too," Clarke said, leaning over to give Aden a kiss on the cheek which made him groan and move away. "Dad's commanding that we need to leave now for furniture shopping. And the gang's gonna be over in our place in about five hours."

Lexa nodded. "Come on, Aden. We're going to need your muscles," she teased.

"You're just jealous."

Lexa lifted her shirt and looked down at her abdomen. "I think I'm fine."

Clarke's eyes widened. Lexa's abdominal muscles weren't a six pack anymore due to the lack of time for workout now that she had a job, but they were still so well defined. "She's fine," she agreed.

"Well, that's bias. You slept with her," Aden argued.

Lexa snorted. "Let it go, Aden."

"Kids," Jake yelled from outside. "We don't have the whole day. The truck was rented for today only."

Lexa gently shoved Aden before they exited the house. Jake and Aden went with the truck, while Clarke and Lexa went with Abby in the SUV. They needed the truck because Clarke refused to drag her old couch into the new apartment. And they also needed to buy a new fridge, other kitchen appliances and outdoor furniture for their patio.

"Do you need any baby furniture?" Abby asked.

"We kind of decided to wait on the baby stuff until after we know the gender," Clarke explained.

"Oh," Abby said, disappointed.

Lexa chewed on her lower lip. "Maybe if we see something we like," she said.

Clarke laughed. "Lex, you don't have to do everything my mom says. She's not going to like you any less."

"But I might like her better," Abby joked. "And it's okay, I understand. You're not even in your second trimester yet. It's probably wise to wait. Have you thought about what kind of couch do you want?"

Clarke nodded. "It can't be like a two or three seat. It should be bigger. Not really for us, but for all our friends when they come over. Probably with a corner. I've looked online at some couches and I have a vague idea."

"And you Lexa?"

"I'm actually in charge of the patio furniture. And I don't really care what kind the couch is, as long as it's comfortable," Lexa said.

Abby laughed. Maybe Clarke and Lexa hadn't realized, but the way they decided that one will be in charge of the couch, while the other is in charge of the patio furniture made them sound married. "And what about patio?"

"A few lounge chairs. Outdoor lights. Flower pots," Lexa listed just the few things that popped into her head. "Maybe even one of those bird feeders, just because they're cute."

They parked in front of an IKEA. Clarke had searched a little on the internet so she knew what to expect and knew what kind of couch she was looking for, while Lexa came unprepared and with no expectations. She didn't want to set her mind on something and then come in the store and find out they didn't have that certain item.

Clarke immediately found what she was looking for it. It wasn't one of the couches she checked on the internet and the price was above their budget, they didn't want to waste a fortune on a piece of furniture, which made her sigh.

"Is this the one?" Jake asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"It could be," Clarke answered honestly. It was a five-seat leather couch. The dimensions would fit in the corner in their living room. "Maybe we'll find something else."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and sat down on the couch, bouncing a few times to test it out. "I kind of like it."

Abby whispered something into Jake's ear which made them both smile. "Why don't you look at the rest of the couches?" Jake suggested.

Clarke shrugged. She was pulled away by Lexa though and found herself looking at a set of outdoor seats.

"They're so pretty," Lexa said excitedly. "And look, they match with this potted Aloe Vera. And this lanterns for our patio."

"Are you waiting for my approval?" Clarke asked, noticing Lexa staring at her.

Lexa nodded.

Clarke laughed. "Okay. You can get that."

While Lexa went to search for someone that worked there to tell them what she wanted Clarke went back to the couch she was looking at it before. Her dad was speaking to another employer. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We're getting the couch," Abby said, shushing Clarke.

"What?"

Aden laughed. "I tried to talk her out of it cause I know Lexa will want to pay for it, but I couldn't do it."

"Think of it as a gift," Jake said.

Clarke groaned. "We could have gotten it ourselves."

Jake shook his head. "Nope."

"Fine."

Jake smiled. "That's my girl. Did Lexa get what she wanted?"

Clarke nodded. "Now we just need a fridge and stools and maybe something else."

Lexa was jumpy and excited from purchasing exactly what she wanted and she was only slightly bothered by finding out that Jake and Abby paid for their new couch before moving on to kitchen stools. "We have to get them in black and white," she said, looking at the stools.

"You sure?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. "The light brown looks… kind of like shit."

Aden snorted. "It kind of does," he agreed, laughing.

"What about the brighter colors? Our place is gonna be so depressing looking in the greys and whites and blacks," Clarke complained.

"There's a red wall," Lexa said, shrugging.

Clarke made a face. "Pastel colors are nice too."

Lexa knew by that moment that there was no point in continuing the argument so she nodded in agreement. She didn't mind the pastel colors, but the apartment in England was grey and brown and the apartment where she lived with Aden was dark and even had a brick wall.

"Smart woman," Jake quietly said to Lexa. "You already know when to stop arguing. It's a good skill to have."

Lexa laughed.

Abby refused to let Clarke buy a fridge in Ikea so they went into another store with furniture where Clarke convinced Lexa to get one of those fridges with an ice-maker and since they did save the money from not buying the couch Lexa agreed. It looked nice and ice on hot summer Florida days sounded divine.

By the time they got to the apartment with their truck filled with things they bought Bellamy, John, Drew, Raven and Anya were already waiting for them.

"None of you got a watch or know how to read time?" Raven immediately asked.

Clarke checked her phone. "Relax. We're only four minutes late."

Raven huffed.

Anya walked to Raven. "Forgive her, she's just cranky cause she didn't get any orgasms because I didn't want us to be late."

Clarke laughed. "She's allowed to be cranky then."

Jake opened the back of the truck. "We need all the hands we can get."

Somehow Lexa managed to stop Clarke from joining on lifting their couch up and told her to open all the doors with Drew. She didn't want Clarke injuring herself and there were enough people to carry the couch inside.

"Want to reenact that scene from Friends?" Raven asked jokingly.

Lexa laughed. "Pivot."

"Kids," Abby sighed. "This couch is not light, by the way."

They were luckily able to carry the couch in two pieces, otherwise it would never fit through the front door. Clarke was in the kitchen, Drew sitting on the counter and drinking orange juice from a plastic cup that had a little monkey on it and he found it funny.

Lexa, Raven and Abby stayed in the apartment to try and assemble the couch into the corner where Clarke wanted it while Clarke played with Drew and the little Superman toy he brought with him.

The rest of the group carried the fridge inside and Octavia and Lincoln joined them as well.

"I can't believe you're knocked up," Octavia immediately yelled, running towards Clarke. She kissed Drew's cheek and tickled his tummy as well. "You keep surprising me. I was so sure that you and Lexa would start dating."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "No dating. Just unfortunate birth control fail. But we're excited. Come on, I'll show you around the apartment."

With the help of everyone stools were placed behind kitchen counter, fridge was working, the couch was ready to be used and the patio never looked better in the record time.  Abby and Jake left afterwards while the group collapsed on the new couch.

"I want pizza," Clarke said. "Like a cheesy, greasy pizza."

Raven groaned. "Mm, yes please. Why isn't anyone ordering that pizza yet?"

Lexa laughed. "I'll do it." She got up to make the call to the great pizza place that wasn't too far and they also delivered. By the time she got back Drew was gone from his position between Bellamy and John. Bellamy was just about to stand up when Lexa interrupted him. "I'll go find him." She found Drew in the nursery, staring at the crib. "Hey," she said softly.

"Baby bed," he pointed out. Lexa nodded and picked Drew up, settling him on her hip. "Why?" he asked.

"Why do I have a baby bed?" Lexa asked, unsure if that's what he was asking. He nodded. "Because Clarke and I are going to have a baby and the baby will need a place to sleep in. Just like you have your own bed."

"Where the baby now?"

Lexa grinned. "It's actually growing in Clarke's tummy." She tickled his belly which made Drew giggle.

"She eat it?"

Lexa laughed. "No, buddy, she didn't. It's just that babies usually stay inside a stomach for nine months where they grow and develop so when they're born they're ready for the real world," she explained as good as she could.

Drew nodded and then grew bored of that conversation. "I'm hungry," he sighed heavily as if he hadn't eaten in a long time even though Lexa knew he couldn't have had lunch too long ago.

"Let's get you some food."

By the time they left the nursery Drew already changed his mind and decided he wasn't hungry anymore, instead he climbed onto Bellamy's lap and leaned over, putting his head against John's arm.

Lexa managed to fit herself on the new couch by lifting Clarke's legs and placing them in her lap. When Clarke wiggled her sock-covered toes Lexa chuckled and started massaging her feet. Clarke sighed happily.

"Whipped," Raven coughed out and then tried covering it up by coughing several more times.

Lexa simply rolled her eyes and Clarke grinned, scooting down even lower so Lexa was able to massage her calves as well. Clarke fell asleep even before the pizza arrived to the sound of chatter and laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's turning twenty-three and her birthday is full of surprises and people that love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't stuck with this chapter but it still took me forever to write. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it. It's a long domestic fluff masterpiece.   
> Happy holidays to those who are celebrating and to the rest happy ordinary Saturday/Sunday.

Clarke was rudely woken up by her phone ringing. She was startled out of her dreamland and had to take a few deep breaths to remind herself that she was in the new apartment when everything looked foreign. She reached for her phone and frowned when she realized it was Doctor Montgomery. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm sorry for calling so early," Addison said cheerfully. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Kind of," Clarke blurted out nervously and then laughed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'm just calling because I'm actually going away for a conference next week and we would need to postpone your ultrasound. I have a few options available. After I come back or today, if you have time."

Clarke moved the phone from her ear and squinted at the time. Six-thirty in the morning. "Today could work. What time?"

"Around eleven?" Addison offered.

"Eleven sounds great," Clarke replied and placed one hand on her baby bump which was getting bigger and bigger.

"Good. My apologized for waking you up and I'll see you at eleven."

Clarke said her goodbye and then realized she had to use the bathroom as well. She was on her way back to her room when she halted and realized what day it was. She turned around and opened the door to Lexa's bedroom.

Lexa mumbled something incoherently when Clarke sneaked under her blanket and cuddled close to her, but her hand automatically moved to Clarke's stomach.

"It's your birthday."

"Sshh."

"Don't you want a party?"

Lexa groaned. "I want sleep."

Clarke sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "But only because you worked late." The company had an important meeting and Lexa didn't get home until one in the morning and it was only then that Clarke managed to fall asleep even though Lexa told her she was going to be very late.

When Lexa woke up again her face was buried in Clarke's chest while her hand was protectively placed over the baby bump. She let out a groan and stretched her legs.

"You're up," Clarke murmured, her hand reaching out to play with Lexa's hair.

"Mm. How long have you been awake?" Lexa rasped out.

Clarke shrugged. "Not that long."

Lexa groaned when she noticed Clarke's smile. "Okay, fine. But you can only say it once. I don't want a party or presents."

"Happy birthday," Clarke sang. "And it's not a party, it's just our friends. And there will definitely be presents."

"Clarke," Lexa whined.

"Lexa," Clarke mocked and then rolled over so she was sitting on Lexa's lap. "Please. If you don't want to celebrate your birthday, fine. But do it for me and little butt. This is your last birthday before the baby. And I promised Aden we'd celebrate it as well."

Lexa sighed. "Fine. But just because I agreed, doesn't mean I will like it."

Clarke smiled happily and then laughed. "Lex, did you have good dreams?"

"What? I didn't dream about anything at a-," Lexa started and then frowned. "Oh." An embarrassing blush creeped up her cheeks and she tried to gently push Clarke off of her but it wasn't working. "Clarke, please."

"I actually think this could really help me."

"Help you?"

Clarke nodded, biting her lower lip. "I've been horny as hell this past week."

Lexa groaned. "I don't think it's a good idea. And I know that it won't harm the baby, but the thought of them being in there while we're doing it still makes me uncomfortable."

"It doesn't have to be intercourse. We can do other stuff," Clarke suggested, grinding slowly against Lexa.

Lexa's hands came up to rest on Clarke's hips before she finally managed to push her away. "I still don't think that's a good idea."

But Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged it down her stomach and into her sleeping shorts. She could see Lexa's throat bob as she swallowed hard when her fingertips met the wetness. "Please," Clarke breathed out. And just when Clarke thought Lexa was going to move away a fingertip pressed against her clit and caused her to cry out.

Lexa moved from beneath Clarke and quickly, but carefully, turned her around. Her lips shimmied down Clarke's abdomen, pausing a bit on the baby bump before she slipped down Clarke's shorts. Lexa had to reach down to readjust herself because Clarke was so wet that she was ready to explode just from looking. "You really are worked up."

"Mhm," Clarke whimpered, lifting her hips.

Lexa licked her lips before running her tongue through Clarke's folds and feeling her shiver. She was gentle and cautious, feeling like she might hurt her, even if they did this before. Everything was familiar but when her hand gently rubbed the swell of Clarke's stomach it felt new.

Clarke let out a soft moan and threaded her fingers through Lexa's hair. "You're too good at this."

"Clearly not if you're still able to talk," Lexa murmured, barely moving away from Clarke's pussy before she went back with more enthusiasm. She stopped being careful and focused on Clarke's pleasure. Spots that made her stomach quiver. Her thighs shake. Gasp really loud. And Lexa's favorite, when Clarke was so far lost in her pleasure that she started moving her hips on her own, literally fucking herself on Lexa's tongue.

Clarke's moans were getting louder and Lexa really wished she didn't have a dick at that moment because it kept twitching impatiently and she felt sixteen again, ready to cum without being touched. "Right there," Clarke gasped out, tugging harder on Lexa's hair before she inhaled sharply and started shaking.

Lexa eased her through her orgasm with gentle kisses and occasional swipes of her tongue that left Clarke shuddering through aftershocks. With a smug grin, Lexa licked her lips and moved away. She stood up, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked, watching Lexa's dick bounce and she felt ready for another round.

"Uhm, to the bathroom."

Clarke laughed and grabbed Lexa's hand, pulling her back on the bed. Before Lexa even had time to process what was happening Clarke was straddling her and Lexa's head fall back on the bed when she felt herself slipping inside Clarke. "Fuck. Hold on," Lexa muttered, holding onto Clarke's hips and trying to think of something gross that would stop her from cumming right there and then.

"I need to fuck you."

Lexa whimpered and accepted her faith as Clarke started rocking against her. God, if only Lexa wouldn't have gone so long without sex, or even masturbating, she could have lasted longer. She was trying to hold it back but Clarke was tightening around her dick and everything was just a blissful pleasure. "I'm gonna cum."

"Oh god," Clarke moaned, feeling Lexa twitch inside her. "Cum inside." She was already pregnant and Clarke promised to herself to never put a condom on Lexa again because the skin on skin contact was too good.

Lexa bit her lip and moaned out her release and Clarke came again, collapsing on top of her. Lexa was catching her breath and started rubbing Clarke's back. This was the longest she ever lingered after sex. The softness of Clarke's skin, the warmth, the way Clarke nuzzled her face in her neck, it all made her not want to ever get up. "We need to shower before the ultrasound."

Clarke hummed. "Soon."

Lexa sighed and pressed a gentle kiss against the sweaty skin of Clarke's neck. "Happy birthday to me," she muttered.

Clarke laughed at that. "Mmh, your last birthday before you become a parent. Terrifying? Exciting?"

"A little bit of both," Lexa answered honestly. She managed to move out of Clarke's grasp only to end up kissing her stomach. "Come on, you and the butt need to shower."

"So do you. You smell like sex," Clarke pointed out.

Lexa grinned. "That means I did it right."

With a long whine, Clarke finally rolled out of the bed and went straight into Lexa's bathroom. Lexa huffed and muttered a quiet "two can play this game," under her breath before she followed Clarke.

Clarke yelped when the shower door opened. "Hey, you're letting all the cold air in."

"Suits you right. You have your own bathroom."

Clarke beamed. "But yours smells better. You use those scented candles when you have your evening bubble baths," she teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes and instead decided to put a glop of shampoo on Clarke's hair. "Maybe now your hair will actually look washed."

Clarke abruptly turned around and slapped Lexa on the shoulder. "Hey! My hair looks nice. It also smells nice."

From all the times Lexa had her face buried in Clarke's hair, she knew that. But she could still deny it. "I don't know. I mean, you don't condition properly. And you don't brush your hair, you practically pull them out of your head."

"I'm pregnant and emotional and I might cry," Clarke threatened.

"I'm kidding," Lexa said, eyes softening. "Your hair's always soft. And smells nice too. You do tug on them too much when you brush them, though," she explained while gently massaging Clarke's scalp before rinsing the shampoo out. Clarke leaned into her and Lexa had to swallow down the lump that was forming in her throat. Her hands trembled when she reached around Clarke's waist and rubbed the baby bump.

Clarke laughed when Lexa ran the pads of her finger over her ticklish sides. "I want to wash your hair too."

"I washed it yesterday. I'll condition yours and then we have to leave."

With a pout, Clarke agreed because she was excited to see her baby on the monitor again. Lexa's touches were loving and gentle and Clarke wished she could have Lexa wash her hair every single time. But she didn't know where their barriers were and Clarke realized they needed to talk. Maybe later.

The drive to the hospital was filled with Lexa rambling about her meeting that ran long and Clarke listened because she loved the sound of Lexa's voice. When they stopped at a light Clarke turned around and frowned. "We need to buy a car seat."

"Already?"

Clarke shrugged. "Not really. I don't know. It would look cute though."

"Are we having a baby shower?" Lexa asked.

"We're dead if we don't," Clarke answered honestly. "So, yeah."

Lexa laughed because she knew Clarke was right. Abby, and their friends, would never forgive them if they had this baby without a proper baby shower. "Then I say we wait because it's very possible that someone might gift it to us. And it saves us some money."

Clarke hummed her agreement.

Hospitals always seemed so cold to Lexa, but somehow the OB/GYN department wasn't like the rest of the hospital. Walls were painted in warmer colors and there were posters everywhere along with an occasional sticker. And Doctor Montgomery was kind and nonjudgmental.

"There we go," Addison cooed when the baby's heartbeat was heard loud and clear. "Your baby is about the size of a banana now."

"And the gender?" Lexa asked impatiently.

Addison laughed and moved the ultrasound wand around. "It appears that they're a bit shy and I can only see the little butt. I guess you'll have to wait for another ten weeks before we can have another look at it."

Clarke pouted. "There's really no way to know?"

"I'm afraid not."

"You're going to be called little butt until the delivery," Clarke threatened, looking down at her stomach. "And we need to know who's fifty bucks richer."

Addison laughed at that. "I'm sure that money will be put to good use with the amount of diapers you'll find yourself going through."

Lexa sighed and looked at Clarke's stomach. "You're going to be a poop machine, won't you?"

Addison smiled. "Everything else looks good. Clarke, you're healthy and the belly is growing nicely. Aside from being camera shy your baby is growing beautifully, as well. I don't expect any complications. Just, continue with the routine like you did until now and we'll see each other again in ten weeks."

Clarke nodded and wiped the sticky gel off her stomach. She accepted the printed picture. "Do you maybe have a red marker?" Surprisingly enough, Addison did and for a minute Clarke sat on the bed and drew on the picture. She added little red devil horns and a tail with an arrow from the baby's butt. "There, our little poop machine on your birthday."

Lexa broke out in laughter and Addison printed out another picture just so they would have a memory of both. Lexa neatly stored the sonogram in her wallet and Clarke took the one that wasn't drawn on.

Of course Clarke had an actual birthday present for Lexa, but it was hidden at her parents' house. And that's where they needed to go. Clarke gently pushed Lexa away before she could sit down in the driver's seat of the car and just shrugged. "Get inside loser."

Lexa snorted and sat down. "There's a party, isn't it?"

"Yup. And cake. And presents."

"Presents?"

"Of course," Clarke confirmed. "It is your birthday."

Lexa huffed but the thought of presents did perk her up a little bit. Not that she thought birthdays were all about gifts. She was excited to see her brother again and to show the growth of her baby to Clarke's parents.

Clarke parked her car next to Raven's and noticed that John's and Lincoln's cars were there as well. She didn't invite many people, just the ones that she felt were necessary to be there. Lexa was already groaning because there was a banner above the front door. "Lexa," Clarke warned. "You can't complain."

Lexa made another sound of protest but allowed herself to be dragged inside the house. There was no jumping from behind couches. No screaming. No yelled out "surprise". She was led to the backyard where their friends were dressed in swimming attires.

"Lexa!" Aden yelled out, climbing out of the pool and then he hugged her.

"Hey! You're getting me all wet," Lexa complained but hugged him anyway. "God, you're as tall as me. Stop growing, dude."

Aden grinned cheekily. "Happy birthday, sis. I got you the best birthday present ever. But check this out first." He whistled and then Lexa and Clarke both gasped as an adorable golden retriever puppy came running to him. "This is Fish."

"Fish?" Clarke repeated.

Aden laughed and nodded. He motioned for Clarke to come closer and then whispered, "it's because your dad told your mom he was taking me out to get a fish."

Clarke turned around to her parents and her dad was just smiling innocently and Abby sighed heavily, accepting her faith.

"Yo, happy birthday Lexa," Raven yelled out from the pool before jumping on Bellamy's shoulders and dunking him under water.

"They're still sixteen," Lexa said, shaking her head. "You should have told me they were swimming I would take my swimsuit."

"I packed everything. It's in the car."

Lexa changed into her swimming shorts and a black bikini top. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Lincoln were having some sort of a splash fight while Anya was tanning and John refused to get into the pool. Clarke changed too, but she stayed outside the pool while Lexa jumped in.

"Hey Drew," Clarke cooed. He was walking around the pool wearing his inflatable pirate wings and dragging a tube around. "Why don't you go in the water?"

"It's deep," Drew pointed out.

Clarke had to agree with that. "But you're safe with us. Those wings of yours will keep you floating. Come on, let's go inside," she urged him and took his hand. The first few steps in the pool were filled with giggles until Drew stopped, water up to his chest. "You can do this."

Lexa noticed Drew's dilemma and swam towards them. "Hey Drew."

 "Hi," he said back.

"Water's fun," Lexa promised. She lifted Drew up and placed him inside the tube before quickly pulling the tube making him squeal in delight. "Isn't it fun?"

"More, more," Drew cheered, clapping his hands together.

Clarke grinned widely at them, feeling her heart flutter at the thought of their kid doing the same with Lexa in a few years.

"Why don't you go in the water?" Abby asked, eyeing Clarke who was only a few steps in.

Clarke turned around and shrugged. "Don't really feel like swallowing all of this chlorinated water. Besides, someone has to help dad with barbecue."

"John's helping and Anya helped me with the cake."

"So, there's nothing else to do?" Clarke asked. "I'm gonna have to wait for those kids to settle down so we can bring out the cake and presents. Oh, we had an ultrasound today."

"Do you know the sex?" Abby asked excitedly.

Clarke shook her head. "We have two pictures of our baby's butt."

Abby and Clarke continued discussing about the baby, Clarke even showing her the picture, Jake and John were grilling food while Anya joined the rest of the group in the water. Lexa continued to swim around in circles, pushing Drew in the tube while showing him different swimming techniques.

"Out you go!" Abby yelled. "Food's ready."

It wasn't much different from when they were sixteen. Lincoln and Bellamy shoved their ways out of the pool to see who would get to the table faster, but Raven was tinier and squeezed past them and won the race. Octavia lifted Drew out of the tube and as his aunt decided to be the one to help him eat. The group devoured their food just like they did in their teenage years. After they finished they talked for a while to let their meals settle before the cake.

Clarke came out carrying the cake with the big 2-3 candles on top while they sang happy birthday. Lexa drew in a shaky breath, suddenly aware that she hasn't celebrated her birthday like this in seven years. In England if they were fortunate enough they went out for dinner, or they just bought cupcakes and placed a single candle in it. 

"Make a wish," Clarke said softly.

Lexa took a deep breath, closed her eyes and blew out the candles. She didn't really make a big wish. She just wished for everything to stay the same. She cut the cake into pieces and the group demolished them pretty quickly.

"Presents now," Aden said excitedly. "I'll go first." He picked up a box and pushed it towards Lexa. "I know how much you love bubble baths and so I got you a bubble bath machine. And a set of bubble bath soaps."

Lexa laughed and kissed Aden's cheek. "You're the best."

"That I am," Aden agreed.

"My turn!" Raven yelled before anyone else could. "It's from both me and Anya."

Lexa carefully unwrapped the present, laughing loudly when she noticed a book with a title 'Is Your Cat Gay?'. "I don't even have a cat," Lexa pointed out. Apparently, Anya and Raven had a theme: cats, because next to the book was a bunch of cat butts magnet and a cat paw tea infuser. It was an odd gif but Lexa found it amusing. "Well, thank you. I think the butts are going to look neat on the refrigerator."

Octavia handed over to Lexa an envelope and a gift bag. "Check the envelope first."

Lexa carefully opened it up and looked at Octavia, surprised.

"You said you wanted to try bungee jumping and I do too so I figured that's something we could do together," Octavia said, grinning. "And there's a bunch of boxers and socks with goofy designs in the bag. I figured you'd have a laugh at that, plus Lincoln said they're comfortable."

"That's useful. Clarke keeps stealing mine."

Clarke shrugged. "Your underwear comes with that stretchable elastic waist. Mine are too tight and itchy and the baby hates them."

"Clarke," Raven called out, "buy new ones, cause you won't be getting any smaller."

John nudged Drew and the little boy brought a bag to Lexa with a "happy birthday".

Lexa accepted the bag with an adorable "thank you" and watched him return back to his dads. They got her a make your own candle kit and a mug that was quite obviously painted by a child.

"I made that," Drew stated proudly, pointing at the mug.

"I love it," Lexa confirmed. And so it looked a little messy and like rainbow threw up on it, but it was cute and it came from his heart.

"Technically this is for both of you," Abby said, hanging over an envelope. "And I know you'll think it's lame or stupid, but trust me you will want to do this before the baby comes. I wish I had someone to give this to me before this terror came into the world."

Clarke gasped. "Hey, I'm an angel."

"Not for the first few months," Abby muttered and grimaced at the thought of all exploded diapers. "But I loved you anyway."

"Dad," Clarke whined. "Mom's picking on me."

Lexa laughed at that and Jake just shook his head before shaking his head.

"My turn." Clarke somewhat shyly handed Lexa over a neatly wrapped box. It seemed like a small, normal gift.

 Lexa didn't understand why Clarke was so nervous until she untied the bow and pulled the wrapping paper off. "Clarke," she murmured, her throat dry.

"I know, I know. But it was on sale and I know how much you wanted this and well, you deserve it," Clarke said before Lexa could complain about how much it must have cost.

Because in Lexa's hands was a luxurious box with Rolex written on top. Lexa opened the lid and stared at the watch in awe. She did say she wanted a watch like this. But not because she thought anyone would buy it for her.

"Here," Clarke said, leaning closer. She took the watch out of the box and clasped it around Lexa's wrist.

The everose oyster perpetual yacht master 40 watch felt heavy at first and Lexa curled and flexed her fingers. She was too afraid to touch the actual watch. She turned towards Clarke and frowned when nothing came out of her mouth. So, she leaned over and embraced her, whispering a soft "thank you."

Clarke buried her face in Lexa's neck. "You're welcome," she whispered back.

Octavia whistled. "Get a room you two."

"Yuck," Drew added, just because that's what Octavia always told him to say when his daddies were kissing in front of them.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Duck off." She would have said the f word but not in front of Drew.

The rest of the group returned to the pool while Clarke and Lexa helped Abby clean up the table outside.

"I still can't believe you knocked my daughter up," Abby said as an observation when they were inside in the kitchen and then frowned when Lexa lowered her head and Clarke turned to glare at her. "What? I'm just pointing out. I'm quite excited to be a grandma."

"It surprised me too," Lexa suddenly blurted out. "Because we did use protection most of the times and I was pretty much told I'm unable to have kids." And that's when Lexa noticed Abby's wide eyes and Clarke cringing. "What did I say?"

"Most of the times?" Abby shrieked. "You slept together more than once? Are you two secretly dating?"

Clarke quickly shook her head. "We're not dating, ma."

Abby frowned. "Then why-? Oh," she sighed in realization. "Look, honey, I think sex is great and as long as it's consensual and safe I'm glad that you're having fun, but don't you think it's even better when it's done in a loving, committed relationship?"

"Mom," Clarke groaned.

"I'm just asking, honey. Geez."

And then Lexa said another stupid thing. "It's not like we haven't done it before." And then she yelped because Clarke punched her in the shoulder.

"Before?" Abby asked, confused and then gasped. "You were sixteen."

"I'm gonna kill you," Clarke muttered to Lexa, rubbing her forehead. "It was a long time ago."

Abby nodded. "Exactly. You were both so young. I mean, I suspected you did… things, but I never imagined you had sex. I am such a terrible mother."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Lexa apologized, feeling awful.

Abby sighed. "Don't worry, honey. I probably shouldn't have been that shocked." She wiped her hands on a towel. "Lexa, I'm sorry, I'm not mad. Besides, it's your birthday and you gave me a grandchild. I couldn't stay mad at you even if I were."

Lexa smiled but it was uneasy and she glanced at Clarke.

"I'll let you two work this out on your own," Abby said and left, shaking her head. It was so hard to believe they weren't together when they looked at each other like _that._

"I'm sorry," Lexa started. "I didn't know that she didn't know and I just, I got nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous around my parents. You've known them just as long as you've known me," Clarke pointed out. "They're your family now too. And I'm sorry about that killing you comment, I didn't mean it."

Lexa nodded. "I know. I'm still sorry for blurting it out. Your mom intimidates me."

That broke the tension because Clarke laughed. "Really? I'm not going to tell her because it would just inflate her ego, but you don't have to be intimidated by her. She loves you. It's hard not to. You're funny and smart and kind and beautiful. This baby better be ninety percent you and maybe ten percent me."

"I hope they look like you," Lexa confessed. "And I hope they have your love for art." They stood there in silence, Lexa reaching out for Clarke's hand and their fingers automatically laced. "Thank you for the watch. And the sex."

Clarke snorted. "You're welcome. For both."

Lexa put on her thoughtful face for a moment and then she leaned in and Clarke held her breath in anticipation but Lexa changed her mind midway and ended up pressing her lips against her forehead. "Thank you for giving me a family."

"You've always been family," Clarke replied. "Come on, this party needs to at least until five pm or we're officially old and I refuse to accept that. Drew is going down for a nap and we can have some adult time and by adult time I mean board games and way too much ice-cream."

Lexa was dragged back outside but she really couldn't complain when she was met with the people closest to her. Her birthday turned out to be great and the idea of having a baby by her side next year made her think that maybe she could like her birthdays again.


End file.
